Death War
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Formally known as Blossoms, Wolves and Love Revised
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: At the Club.

_Hi there my names Sakura. Here's the story of how my friends Tomoyo, Caitlin, Shayla and I met the Wolves and joined in the War to the Death against the Bears._

"Hey Sakura hurry up or we'll be late!" An 18 year old girl with brown hair with purple streaks that came to her chin yelled through the door at her friend.  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled back. The girl went down the stairs to where the rest of the Blossoms, a young singing group where waiting.  
"She'll be down soon." She said

"Well if she doesn't hurry up we'll be late." A 16 year old girl with light brown hair with blue streaks exclaimed.

"Calm down Shayla we'll make it." Another 18 year old girl with long black hair said.

"She's just being Shayla Tomoyo. It's nothing to worry 'bout" The girl with the purple streaks said.

"Shut up Caitlin. Just 'cause you're my older sister doesn't mean you know everything about me." Shayla said.

"I'm here!" An 18 year old girl with honey brown hair yelled, when she walked into the room,

"'Bout time Sakura." And with that Shayla grabbed her and pulled her out the door.

All four girls are living together. Caitlin and Shayla where the only family they had, until Sakura and Tomoyo came along, and then they moved in with Tomoyo and her mother into their huge house.

At the club waiting back stage, they're getting impatient. "Why can't we go on yet?" Sakura asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know we have to wait for someone or something." Tomoyo answered.

Then a guy came up to them. "Ok Blossoms, are you ready?" He asked

"Of course you idiot. We've been here for almost half an hour." Caitlin shot at him. The guy looked at Caitlin and she glared. Shayla and Sakura smirked at the guy when he turned and left. They got the signal to go on.

In the club's private area, a guy with amber eyes watched as four beauty's walked on stage. The first one had really short, dark brown hair with purple streaks and blue eyes. The next one had long black hair and violet eyes, the next after her had mid length honey brown hair and emerald eyes and the last one to appear had mid length light brown hair with blue streaks and blue eyes, you could tell she was the youngest. They were all dressed in black, and they all had amazing voices.

"Hey Li, something caught your eye or can we go back to business?" A guy asked behind him.

The 20 year old turned to look at him. "Sure lets gets back to business." He said as he turned around to face the other man in the room.

"I'd like to, but something has just caught my eye." Said a 20 year old blue haired guy, smiling.

"Eriol we can do that later." Syaoran said to him. "Right now we have to get to the situation on the Bears."

"Yeah they are killing us Wolves like there's no tomorrow." Koji the first guy to speak said.

"That's because we keep blowing up their drug factories. Also their ships and other means of transport" Eriol answered.

"We have to recruit some more people. Also we have get some weapon specialists in so we can start taking out bosses." Syaoran said.

"I agree I can start that tomorrow." Eriol replied, looking thoughtful.

"Good. Make sure these guys know what they are doing, I don't want a repeat of last time." Syaoran sat back and watched the girls performing on stage. Eriol shook his head. Last time they tried to take the bosses it was a massacre because the guys they sent in didn't know what they were doing.

___Somewhere in the club close to the stage three men are also watching the girls. They sat shrouded in the shadows, ominous and full of power. Smoke curled around them and ice chinked in their glasses__._

"I want the Emerald-eyed beauty." One said, licking his lips.

"No, I want the younger one." Another said.

"No we wait until the boss decides. We take them to him first." Another proclaimed.

"Can we take them now?" The first one asks.

"Of course." Then third announces taking out his gun slowly, careful not to draw attention too soon. The other two laugh, and more men throughout the club take out their guns smirking to each other.

One guy springs up and runs up onto stage and points his gun at Shayla making the girls stop singing. The stage lights continued their frenzy of colour surrounding the small group on the stage. The lights flashed on the black metal of the gun and people started screaming and running. Panic escalades coating the air thick with fear and people start running for the exits.

"All right Li, we'll be taking these four girls and be on our way." The third guy, Jiro Soto says into the microphone over the madness, moving closer to Tomoyo.

A guy grabs Caitlin around the waist and puts a gun to her head. "All right babe, we'll be going now." He says to her.

"Not if I can help it." She replies, and then elbows him in the stomach. He lets go of her and she knees him in the face and jump kicks his gun away, going for the next guy.

Syaoran takes this distraction to his advantage and he and his men take out a few of the men, while Shayla, Tomoyo and Sakura run for cover in different directions, while Caitlin fights some more of the guys on stage. Within minutes, the club breaks out into a major gang war battlefield.

'_What are we going to do_?' Tomoyo thought from her hiding spot, looking very worried, as someone flew past her and landed face first into the wall.

'_I'm not just going to sit here and let my sister have all the fun_.' Shayla thought, looking around for something to use. She picks up a very expensive-looking vase and waits for a guy to back unsuspecting up to her. In one swift move, Shayla knocks the guy over the head and sends him into unconsciousness, before ducking down before anyone sees her.

"_You fight dirty_." Sakura mouthed from her hiding spot, shaking her head but smiling.

At that moment though, Jiro finds Shayla's hiding spot and drags her out holding the gun to her head. "Stop there bitch or I'll blow her head off." he smirks.

Caitlin stops fighting and turns to face him. "No, let her go!" Caitlin exclaims

"Why should I do that? My men are dying around me and you, yourself have taken out some of them." Jiro smirks angrily at Caitlin holding the gun tighter against the side of Shayla's head.

"Please, let her go." Caitlin begs. Then from behind him Caitlin sees movement as Sakura sneaks up behind him. Sakura hits him across the back of the head with a plank of wood, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks a lot Sakura." Shayla says gratefully.

"That's alright, are you ok?" Sakura asks picking up his discarded gun.

"Yeah" Shayla replies. Caitlin runs up and grabs both Shayla's and Sakura's arm and runs to find some cover and look for Tomoyo, whom they can't see, while gunfire and fights continued to heat up around them.

Sakura and the sisters split up so they can find Tomoyo. Sakura rounds a corner and comes face to face with a gun. "Hello pretty." The guy with gun says. Sakura didn't even get the chance to raise her gun when out of the darkness comes a girl with black hair and flashing crimson eyes and starts to attack the guy with the gun. Sakura leans against the wall and tries to calm down as she watches the fight between the guy and the black haired girl. She knocks him unconscious.

'_Wow, she's even better than Caitlin_.' Sakura thought.

"Hi the names Meilin. Are you looking for a girl with black hair and violet eyes?" Sakura nods. "Then follow me." She turns and walks away down the corridor, Sakura closely behind her.

Syaoran grabs a guys arm and throws him into a wall. The man groans, sliding to the ground slowly, Syaoran picks him up again and pins him against the wall.

"Syaoran, you know that you are scary when you're mad?" Eriol said beside him with a guy in a headlock. Syaoran growls deep in his throat. "What does Bear want?" Syaoran asks the guy he has pinned to the wall thrusting the guys head into the wall again for extra effect. The guy just groaned, so Syaoran let him drop and then pulled out his gun and shoots him in the head. He was coldly distant as the blood splattered against the wall and across his face.

"Who's next?" He runs off, taking out two more guys. Then grabbing another to try to interrogate.

"God, he's hopeless." Eriol sighs, sending a guy sprawling to the ground, before following after Syaoran.

Sakura and Meilin come to a door and Meilin opens it and it reveals Tomoyo. Sakura runs to her friend and they share a hug. "Oh Tomoyo, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Sakura starts to sob.

"It's all right. Meilin saved me. Where are Caitlin and Shayla?" Tomoyo asked, wondering why they weren't behind Sakura.

"We split up to search for you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll go find them. Then I'll help you get out of here." Meilin interrupts, then she walks out of the room.

"Caitlin I don't think Tomoyo's down here." Shayla says behind her sister. Watching as Caitlin took out another guy.

"We still have to look. I hope Sakura's having better luck." Caitlin replies. Another guy comes from nowhere and pins Caitlin to the wall, his hands gripped around her neck. Shayla looks around for something to hit the guy holding her sister and sees a girl with long black hair running towards them. She grabs the guy off Caitlin and breaks his neck.

"Thank you." Caitlin gasps out.

"Not a problem. I suppose your Caitlin and Shayla and you're looking for a couple friends?" Caitlin and Shayla nod. "Follow me. " She turns and started running back the way she had come. Caitlin and Shayla looked at each other before following after her. They go past the room where Sakura and Tomoyo were hiding to collect them then Meilin leads them down a corridor and out of the club.

"Here's where I leave you. Now stay out of trouble and I'll contact you later." She says and then grabs the gun off Sakura that she managed to keep a hold of. "I'll take this if you don't mind. It might get you into trouble on the way home." Then she took off back into the club. The girls got into Tomoyo's car and take off home.

Eriol and Syaoran watched from a distance as the girls pulled out of the parking lot. Eriol sighed and turned to his cousin with a smile on his face. "I see you found something that interests you tonight?" He smirks.

Syaoran shot him a sideways glance. "So? That's my business. I don't remember anywhere that said it was yours as well."

"Touché." Eriol replied sarcastically.

"Go to Hell Hiragizawa." Syaoran spat, glaring at him before walking away to find Meilin. Eriol's laughter followed him as he walked away.

Eriol sighed. God, Syaoran was transparent when it came to that Emerald-eyed girl. But then again, he probably was when it came to the dark-haired beauty with the Violet eyes.

After they got home and changed, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to relax and try and forget about what had happened earlier. That is, until Caitlin walked in wearing a sports bra and shorts showing off all her tattoos, one on each ankle - a Phoenix on her right and Celtic symbols on her left and Celtic waves on her lower back.

"Come on girls. I'm going to teach you some self defence moves. Just in case this happens again." She said trying to drag Tomoyo off the couch.

"Oh come on! Can't just forget about tonight." Sakura said.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, we can't do that."

"Why not? We've forgotten other things before." Sakura stated, meaning when Caitlin was almost raped.

"I didn't and that's why I now know how to fight." Caitlin stated firmly.

Sakura got up from the chair she sitting on and Tomoyo let Caitlin drag her off the lounge and they both followed Caitlin outside where Shayla was waiting.

"I see she dragged you two out here as well. Come join the fun." Shayla stated sarcastically.

"Caitlin can't we do this tomorrow? For tonight can't we just be like Shayla and hit people over the head with anything we can get our hands on?" Whined Sakura.

"Hey! I resent that!" Shayla said glaring at Sakura.

"What's to resent? It was a good Idea and I'm trying to get out us out of this. You could at least help me." Defended Sakura.

"Caitlin it's too dark now." Tomoyo put in.

Caitlin glared at them, making them shut up. For over an hour, Caitlin showed the three girls some moves that would allow them to distract their attacker while they got away. Sakura picked up the moves really fast, Tomoyo was more graceful with her moves, while Shayla landed on her butt more than once and ended up swearing and trying until she eventually got the moves. After that they all retired to their rooms. Well Caitlin did. The rest waited until she was in her room and locked her in 'cause she wanted them all to get up early again the next day to start again.

At school on Monday, two days later, word had gotten around that one of the best clubs in town had been totally trashed by gang war.

"Can you believe it? That club's now out of business now." One girl said behind Shayla.

"Yeah I know." Replied her friend.

Shayla sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to keep focused on the lesson to block out the two girls gossiping. She looks at the clock, to see that it's nearly time for lunch. "Thank God." She sighs. Finally the bell rings and Shayla grabs their things and rushes out of the room before the two gossiping girls.

"Hey there." A voice comes from behind her. Shayla jumps startled.

"Aiden? What are you....."

"Came to see if you want to have lunch with me?" Aiden answers her unfinished question.

"Don't you have lunch with the Soccer Team?" She raises her eyebrow sceptically.

Aiden smiles guiltily. "In that case then, will you have lunch with me and the soccer team?"

Shayla studies him for a moment, and so do the girls behind Shayla. "Fine. But if I have to hear one more thing about gang wars, I'm leaving."

Aiden raises his arms defensively. "You won't hear anything from me. Promise."

"Good. Let's book it." Shayla states and drags Aiden off toward the soccer field.

"Hey Aiden! What took you so long?" Yells Kane a member of the team when they approach.

"To see if I wanted to have lunch with him. Satisfied?" Asked Shayla.

"Gees, no need to be a bitch Shayla. I was just asking." defended Kane.

"Well I am a bitch. So thanks for the compliment." Shayla shot back, strutting off to where her sister was sitting.

Aiden laughs and follows after her. "God Caitlin. You're teaching your little sister some bad habits." Kevin states.

Caitlin raises her fist and glares at him. Kevin cringes. "Do you have a problem with my little sister, Kevin?" Caitlin asks coldly.

"Nope. I was just joking around Caitlin. Honest." Kevin defended.

"Are you sure? I mean, we've just played a whole game of Soccer, I'm tired and hot and all I want right now is a hot shower, but I could manage to kick your arse to kingdom come and back, somewhere in between now and two seconds." She grins evilly.

"Want some help sis?" Asks Shayla, laughing.

"Nah. I'm not gonna be deprived of having some fun." Caitlin replies, still smiling.

"I-I didn't mean it! I swear!!" states Kevin, knowing what she is capable of. Caitlin starts chasing around the soccer field swearing she's gonna beat the crap out of him. Shayla and Aiden, along with the whole soccer team and Sakura and Tomoyo, who have just arrived burst out laughing at the sight.

"You should learn to stand up to my sister Kevin!" Yells Shayla, laughing.

"Yeah, she's not so bad once you tell her you're not takin' her crap." Aiden yells. Caitlin stops and turns towards them.

"Right!" Yells Caitlin, turning on them. "See if I ever stand up for you again you traitors!"

Sakura turns to Tomoyo. "Get ready. I feel a battle of the sisters coming up." Tomoyo laughs.

"Hey! We are not traitors!" Shayla defends.

Sakura looks at Tomoyo. "3 . . . "

"Yes you are!" Caitlin mock pouts. "Next time you get yourself into trouble, get your boy-toy, who's next to you to help you out. You're not gunna get any help from me anymore."

" 2 . . . "

Shayla's mouth hits the ground, along with Aiden's and the entire soccer teams. Shayla goes red and glares at Caitlin.

"1 . . . "Both Sakura and Tomoyo put their hands over their ears.

"CAILTIN!!" Both Aiden and Shayla yell. Caitlin burst out laughing and them screams when both Aiden and Shayla chase after her.

In a dark room. . Bear looks at his surviving man in front of him.

"Tell me Jiro. Have you found the girls yet?" He demands.

The survivor looks up and tries to hide his fear. "Yes. They're at the local High School." He looks down again.

"Keep watch over them. And tell me when Li makes his move." They guy bows and backs out of the room.

Jiro Soto walks down the dark corridor and sighs with relief. He had gotten off easy this time. "Boy, he's one cold son of a bitch. And now it's worse, since his sister disappeared all those years ago." He whispers to himself.

_At 25, Bear was not someone you wanted to mess with. He was the type of person you did the job for and then got the hell away from as fast as you could. He was built heavily, with brown hair and brown, cold eyes. His strength had not been matched for years._

Somewhere else in Tomoeda, a girl by the name of Meilin Li sat in a chair across from her cousin.

"Oh come on Xiao Lang, please?" She pleaded with him.

"No. Aren't you meant to be at school already?" Syaoran deflected the question.

"God, you can be an idiot sometimes." She shot back, knowing what he was doing.

"No, those girls are not coming to the party on Friday." Syaoran said and left the room. Eriol got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. He'll come round." He said.

"Do you think so?" Meilin asked.

"If I have something to do with it, yeah." Eriol replied, smirking.

Friday after school, Sakura and Shayla are at cheer leading practice and Caitlin is at soccer practice. Tomoyo just sits on the benches and tapes soccer and/or cheerleading.

"Come on guys. Let's try the new cheer I showed you on Tuesday." Yells Sakura. She's the captain of the team. The girls get information and were going well, until Caitlin, Takashi and some of the boys from the soccer team come up and distract them by grabbing one of the girls doing a flip and toss her at her waiting boyfriend before Takashi dumps some water on then when they start making out.

"Did you know that in some countries, doing a cheer and dancing means that a woman's ready for a husband." Takashi said coming over to the rest of the group.

"Shut up, Takashi." Chiharu said annoyed and hit him across the back of the head.

"Some people never change." Tomoyo came over to them with her camera at her eye. Sakura, Shayla, Caitlin, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi sweat drop.

"What?" Tomoyo asked truly puzzled.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black ..." Whispered Rika. Those that heard laughed. Tomoyo glared at them, which made them laugh harder.

'_There they are_.' Thought Meilin as she went over to the group. "Hi. Remember me?" Meilin asked, smiling.

Sakura and the other three girls nodded, when they turned and looked at her. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing all black, except for her top, which was a short strap red top, and had black boots on.

"Yeah, we remember you. You're the one that helped us out at the club that night." Sakura said.

"I told ya that I would contact you." Meilin stated. "I was wondering if you would like to come to a kick arse party tonight?"

"I think we'll leave now guys. Bye." Chiharu interrupted.

"Bye." Sakura, Tomoyo, Caitlin and Shayla all said in union, as Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi left.

"So are you in or out?" Meilin asked. She looked at the girls in front of her.

"I guess so. It's not like we have anything planned for tonight." Tomoyo said looking at the others present, who all nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's go and check your clothes out and see what you can wear tonight." Meilin replied as they walked to the car park.

"I hope she's not another Tomoyo when it comes to clothes." Shayla whispered to Caitlin, who giggled.

"God, let's hope not." Caitlin replied thinking about the clothes she had in her cupboard.

Shayla looked at hers and Sakura's cheer leading uniforms, which were basically the same as when they were in Elementary, and then at Caitlin who had the schools soccer teams uniform and Tomoyo was in the school uniform, which was a black knee-high skirt, white shirt with a black tie, a light blue jacket with the gold emblem on the left side, white socks and black shoes.

When they got to Tomoyo's White Lotus GT1, Caitlin put her sports bag and school bag in the back and took out a motor bike helmet. Meilin looked at her funny.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"You rode a motor bike." Meilin said. "And in a skirt? Since you would have been in your uniform." She said admiringly.

"How do you think the boys let me get on the soccer team? I had to race one of them, in a skirt or not. But it was worth it. I love to ride." Caitlin said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! You're not the only one who loves to ride ya know." Shayla's angry reply came as she wanted some recognition here too.

Meilin gave both of them a look. Sakura laughed, as Shayla stormed off to tell her sister off.

"They're sisters."

Meilin nodded. "Shows." She stated dryly.

Meilin got in her Black Mercedes SL 600 and followed Tomoyo out of the school and Caitlin as well on her bike, with Shayla sitting behind her.

"That blue top and we'll go buy a skirt or pants." Meilin said to Shayla.

Meilin finished going through all their closets and they all had to buy something new. Especially Caitlin 'cause her wardrobe mainly contained of jeans, tops and gym clothes.

"Come on guys lets go shopping . . . Meilin style."

They all got into her car and drove off to the most expensive shops out of town.

"I want you to buy something black or leather. It's the dress code. "Meilin stated. They all gave her a look. "So you don't look out of place. . . ."

Sakura bought a black top to go with a cherry blossom pink mini skirt Meilin found in her closet. Tomoyo brought a black leather mini skirt to go with her spaghetti-strap violet top. Caitlin bought a black top and purple leather shorts and Shayla bought black leather pants to match her Aqua spaghetti-strap top. Each bought a leather dress jacket to match. In the shoe store, they all bought black leather knee-high boots.

"Why in the Hell did I agree to let those girls come?" Syaoran asked Eriol. They were sitting in Syaoran's office in their big mansion outside Tomoeda.

"Because my cute, little cousin, you wanted to see that Emerald-eyed beauty again. Admit it."

Syaoran just glared at him. "I told you to stop calling me that." He bit out.

"Just because you told me to stop, doesn't mean that I have to obey." Eriol laughed.

"Besides, you just want Meilin to be happy." Eriol continued. Syaoran just sighed and left his office. He had to get ready for tonight. Who knows what was going to happen? Eriol looked at the clock, and right on cue, Meilin walked in with four girls in tow.

"Eriol, I'd like you to met Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shayla Thomas and the one carrying her boots is Caitlin Thomas. Girls, meet Eriol Hiragizawa, one of my cousins. He's all the way from England."

"Greetings." Eriol greeted, smiling especially at Tomoyo.

"England, really? Caitlin and I have a Welsh father." Shayla said.

"Interesting." Eriol said and looked at the two girls. Then he spotted Caitlin Phoenix Tattoo. _'Very interesting.'_ He thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: New Initiations**

"**This is a great party Meilin." Exclaimed Sakura as she and the girls danced, not caring that people were looking at them strangely. They had met Syaoran and Shayla mentioned that his glare was scarier than Caitlin's. They all laughed except Caitlin.**

"**What's wrong Xiao Lang? Is there something that I'm not seeing?" Asked Eriol.**

"**They look like they'd shrink at the first sight of trouble." Syaoran said looking at the girls dancing and laughing at something that Meilin had just said.**

"**Don't worry, that Caitlin is strong and the others look like they would listen to her." Eriol replied. Not knowing how wrong he was.**

"**Meilin wants them to join." Syaoran said, turning to Eriol. "What could they bring to this gang?" Syaoran asked, not knowing that the girls had walked up behind him.**

"**Ask us and find out." Sakura said bluntly. Syaoran turned and glared at her, but she didn't falter, she match him glare for glare.**

"**Ok, what can you bring to this gang? And how are you going to join? Because you have to challenge someone in this gang to an event of some sort to join."**

"**I don't know what we can bring, but we could be good for this gang. I challenge you to archery. If you're up to it?" Sakura shot at him. Sakura and Caitlin had been doing archery for a while.**

"**Fine. What about the rest of you?" Syaoran asked.**

"**I'll challenge anyone to a motor bike race." Caitlin stated.**

"**I'll take your challenge." Eriol said, smiling at her.**

"**Meilin, do you know how to do gymnastics?" asked Tomoyo.**

"**Yeah!"**

"**All right then. I challenge you to a gymnastics competition."**

"**What am I going to do? And who am I going to challenge?" Asked Shayla.**

"**Li? Anyone around here a good swimmer?" Caitlin asked, making her sister smile.**

"**Yeah, there's Kat." He replied not know why he was helping them. **_**'Just to keep Meilin happy.**_**' He thought**

"**You can challenge Kat to a swimming race." Caitlin told her sister.**

**"I'll take you to her." Meilin said, and she and Shayla walked off to find Kat.**

"**So when do the challenges occur?" Sakura asked Syaoran.**

"**When ever you want." Syaoran replied and then walked away.**

"**Cool. Eriol wanna go now?" Caitlin asked smiling. "I wish I brought my Bike."**

"**Why not." Eriol smirked. "Don't worry we'll find one for you. Follow me." He and Caitlin walked off leaving Sakura and Tomoyo alone.**

"**I've got my camera ready and waiting." Tomoyo said. "Let's go watch."**

**She and Sakura went to find out where the race would be held.**

"**No tricks. The first one to pass the finish line wins." Syaoran said as Caitlin checked over the bike.**

"**Yeah no problem." Caitlin answered absently.**

"**Caitlin, you have to win or at least prove that you are worthy to join this gang." Syaoran told her.**

**She turned to look at him. "Like I said Li, no problem." She and Eriol got on their bikes. Everyone crowded around. No girl had yet to join the gang by means of a bike race. Caitlin and Eriol revved their bikes. Syaoran shot his gun into the air and they were off.**

"**I can't watch." Shayla said and covered her eyes. Tomoyo had her camera fixed on the race, which was neck and neck and Sakura watched mouth opened as her friend drew in front of Eriol.**

**"She's winning." gasped Meilin, wide eyed. Shayla took her hands away from her eyes, just to see her sister cross the finish line half a wheel before Eriol.**

**** After the race ****

"**So that means I joined?" Caitlin asked smirking at Syaoran. Syaoran glared at her. Meilin threw her arms around Caitlin to give her a hug.**

"**Welcome to the gang!" she squealed. When Meilin let go of Caitlin, Eriol gave her a pat on the back.**

"**Good race Caitlin."**

**She smiled at him and Syaoran and Eriol left.**

"**You let her win didn't you?" Syaoran asked when they were alone.**

"**No. She won fair and square." Eriol replied. Syaoran saw Sakura walking over to them.**

"**When do you want to do your challenge?" He asked her coldly when she reached them.**

"**When ever you want to do it." She replied. He glared at her.**

"**You can stop glaring mister. I'm not going to back down. I live with Caitlin; she can't make me do anything by just glaring. What makes you think you can?" she spat, making Syaoran look at her in shock. Nobody had ever stood up to him except Meilin, but he always won.**

"**Fine tomorrow, I'll come and get you. Be ready and you can bring one of the others with you, if you want." He said and walked off.**

"**Oh you're so generous." she replied sarcastically, before turning away. Syaoran stopped in his tracks and whipped around, but she had already walked away. Eriol laughed silently watching the two.**

**The next day Sakura and Caitlin were waiting for Syaoran to show up. Caitlin had Tomoyo's old camera. Tomoyo and Meilin were doing their gymnastics challenge and Shayla was taping that and that afternoon, Shayla would be doing her swimming challenge.**

"**Where is he?" Sakura asked a little nervous. The only person she had challenged in archery was Caitlin.**

"**You'll do fine. He didn't say what time he was coming. He just said to be ready today." Caitlin said rubbing her left shoulder blade. She had gotten a henna tattoo the night before. Sakura got out of her chair and walked to the window when she heard a car pull up outside. She saw Syaoran getting out of the driver's side of a McLaren F1.**

"**Why am I doing this?" He asked himself as he walked up the stairs to the door. The door opened before he could knock and Sakura was looking back at him.**

"**Are you ready to go?" He asked when Caitlin walked in and stood beside Sakura.**

"**Of course." Was all she could get out before Caitlin pushed her out the door. There was silence in the car. Nobody talked. Sakura made Caitlin sit in front of her, next to Syaoran, while she sat in the back and Syaoran would now and then look into his rear view mirror to look at her. Syaoran looked onto the rear view mirror again and saw a few black cars following his.**

"**Great. We have company." He started to speed up. Caitlin and Sakura looked out the back window, just to see the black cars behind them start to speed up. One guy came up behind them on a bike and started to shoot at them.**

"**Get down!" Syaoran ordered as he turned a corner. Sakura ducked lying down onto the back seat. Caitlin watched them come up beside the car through her mirror.**

"**Do you know how to use guns?" He asked.**

"**Yes." They answered in union.**

"**Sakura in the box under my chair should be two guns and they should be loaded." Sakura got the box out and found the two 9mm Glock's, fully loaded. She handed one to Caitlin. Sakura took out a guy on Syaoran's left side of the car as Caitlin took out another guy on her side.**

"**I've got one bullet left Sakura." Caitlin said. Sakura grabbed a clip out of the box and handed it to her. Sakura looked up just in time to see another guy pull up beside them and before she had a chance to fire, Syaoran put on the breaks, making the car turn , heading down an alley way.**

"**Are they following us?" He asked.**

"**No, they're not." Sakura answered.**

"**Good." He replied as they pulled out back onto the road.**

"**Who were they?" Sakura asked.**

"**Bear's. They're one of the Wolves major enemies. If you don't like it, you can back down now." Syaoran said shooting her a glare in the mirror.**

"**As if! I said that I'd be in this. And I stick to my word, whether you like it or not." she shot back. "I told you last night glaring doesn't work."**

"**Bear's. Were they the ones that attacked us at the club?" Caitlin interrupted, wanting to know about the other gangs around, and to prevent another argument between the two.**

"**Yeah they were." He answered.**

**"Do you think they were following because Sakura and I are in the car?" Caitlin asked remembering that the Bears were after them at the club.**

**"I have no idea." The rest of the way it was quiet.**

"**The usual Miss Kinomoto, Miss Thomas?" The man behind the counter asked the girls as they walked in, getting their gear ready.**

"**So you and Caitlin come here a lot, do you?" Li asked looking at Sakura. They were in a private area and Caitlin was watching and waiting.**

"**Yeah, well not all the time. We haven't been for awhile now." Sakura replied, checking her bow. He could see that she was waiting for him.**

"**You can go first, three arrows each." He said then stood back. Sakura got ready and fired, hitting the bulls' eye. Li growled his approval and pulled the bow string back. When he fired, it hit the target as well.**

**Back at the mansion Tomoyo finished her routine perfectly. Eriol was judging them, and Meilin had already finished hers.**

"**I think both of us won." Meilin declared. Eriol thought about it for a moment**

"**I agree with you Meilin. Welcome to the gang Tomoyo." He said, smiling. Meilin looked at her cousin talking to Tomoyo, and could see that he liked her, and she could see that Tomoyo felt the same way.**

"**They'd make a cute couple, don't ya think?" Shayla asked, coming over to where Meilin was standing. Meilin looked over at the girl beside her and was about to say something when her phone rang.**

"**What is it?" she asked when she saw it was Syaoran.**

"**That's no way to answer the phone." He shot at her. Meilin ignored him.**

"**I was just calling to tell you that Sakura has just joined the Wolves." Meilin gave a little squeal, Shayla covered her ears.**

"**She has, that is so cool! Just one more to go." she said looking at Shayla who was checking to see if she could still hear.**

"**Oh, and be careful. On the way over here, we were attacked by Bears." Li said.**

"**Got ya. Is there anything else?" She asked.**

"**No. Bye."**

"**Bye." She replied and hung up the phone.**

**Sakura and Caitlin were waiting by Li's car, while he talked to Meilin.**

"**Why does Li have to be so cold?" Sakura asked Caitlin.**

"**I don't know. I asked Meilin, she said he's always been cold." Caitlin replied. Li was walking over to them with a not-so-happy look on his face.**

"**You might like to know that Tomoyo passed her challenge as well." He told them when they got into the car. He looked at Caitlin.**

"**I hope you're sister's a good swimmer." He said and got in the car. Sakura and Caitlin looked at each other and smiled, then got into the car as well.**

"**So where to?" Li asked, looking at Caitlin. She was sitting in the front again. She looked at Sakura.**

"**To our place." Sakura said. Li didn't like it, he thought about when the Bears attacked them on the way to the challenge. These girls had a death wish, especially the girl sitting next to him. He looked at Sakura again, the innocent on the back seat.**

**Mean while back at the mansion Shayla eyed the girl curiously, that was glaring at her from the side of the pool. She turned to Meilin. "So, that's Kat?"**

"**You betcha." Replied Meilin.**

"**Ok then. Why is she glaring at me?" Shayla asked.**

"**Kat thinks she is one of our fiercest members. She a force not to be reckoned with and she can be the world's biggest bitch when she wants to be, which is practically all the time." Meilin replied. "In other words, she's......"**

"**Just like Caitlin when she's mad, but three times over, right?" Shayla interrupted.**

"**I guess you could put that way. I've never seen Caitlin mad." Meilin said. Shayla sighed.**

"**Well in that case, I can handle her. I put up with Caitlin don't I?" Meilin laughed.**

"**Go get 'em Shayla."**

"**So." came a sickly sweet voice. "You're Shayla? You've got guts to challenge me, but -" she looked Shayla over. "You're nothing that I can't handle." she smiled coldly. Shayla looked her over. She was young, had pale blue eyes that were like ice, and had dark brown hair. Shayla couldn't get over the resemblance to Caitlin and herself. But was too busy trying to knock this girl off her pedestal before she got too happy sitting up there all on her own.**

"**Pleased to meet you too Kat. It's nice to know that people are friendly around here." Shayla smiled sweetly at her and arched an eyebrow mockingly. Kat laughed coldly.**

"**You're in with the Wolves now Shay. We don't have friends. It's every girl for her own." Kat returned the smile. Meilin growled.**

"**That's your theory Kat! Unfortunately, you're the only one to agree with it!" Meilin spat.**

"**Down girl, down." Kat replied. "We're forgetting that we're here to part take in a challenge. Let's get to it, so we can stop wasting my time." She dropped her towel, revealing her two piece swim suit that was black. Shayla dropped her towel revealing a light blue two piece that hugged her figure perfectly. She smirked at the look on Kat's face, but ignored her.**

"**Ok people. This is an initiation challenge. The winner will be declared as the first one to complete the minimum of ten laps. Shayla good luck." Meilin yelled. Kat and Shayla finished their stretching and got ready.**

"**On your marks . . ." Meilin yelled and fired her gun.**

'_**This is going to be easy.**_**' Thought Kat as she took off. **

**Underwater, Shayla smiled. '**_**Keep thinking that you're winning Kat. But you' haven't seen anything yet.'**_** Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo watched as the race rushed by. Within minutes they were past the half way mark.**

"**Come on Shayla." Tomoyo breathed as she filmed.**

"**She's got something up her sleeve. I can feel it." Meilin said.**

'_**Now it's time to put my little trick into play.**_**' Thought Shayla and stopped holding back on her reserved energy, and took off.**

'_**No!**_**' Kat's mind screamed and went all out, trying to catch up. They all watched as Shayla touched the wall and heard the yell of frustration from the other end of the pool. Meilin screamed along with Tomoyo, deafening poor Eriol and rushed over to a drenched Shayla.**

"**You did it! I knew you'd do it!" yelled Meilin hugging her. Shayla looked over at Kat, who was giving her the death glare.**

"**It was nothing that I couldn't handle." Shayla said loud enough for Kat to hear. Kat threw her head in the air and stormed off.**

"**Stupid bitch. I don't race dogs anyway." She spat, and went to go inside, but someone tapped her on the back and she turned around, only to have someone's fist connect with her nose and all she knew was darkness.**

**Jiro cringed as he was slammed against the wall. The hand around his throat tightened.**

"**How hard can it be to do as I ask? It's simple enough." Came Bears pissed off voice.**

"**I'm getting there Bear." Jiro forced out his closed throat. "But it's impossible to do it on my own. I need backup. The Wolves aren't exactly easy to defeat as you well know." Bear growled.**

"**You have your last warning Soto. If I don't get what I want. I will hunt you down. But for the time being, since you've proved that you can't do this on your own, I'll grant you some of my reserves. Lose them. . And you lose." He threatened quietly, and released Jiro, where he fell to the floor coughing and gulping for air.**

"**Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind." Bear spat then turned away.**

**Sakura and Caitlin were relaxing in the pool and Li was sitting on the patio at the table when Shayla came running outside.**

"**I'min, I'min, I'min, I'min!!" She screamed. Sakura and Caitlin looked at the younger girl lost. Shayla sighed belatedly.**

"**I said . . . I'm in! I beat Kat!" Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo came out behind her.**

"**Then they had a fight." Meilin grinned. Sakura, Caitlin and Li looked at Shayla.**

"**What? Kat was pissed at me for kicking her arse, then she called me a stupid bitch and that she didn't waste her time with dogs, so I hit her." Shayla stated proudly. Caitlin got out of the pool and grabbed Shayla and threw her into the pool. Shayla came up gasping.**

"**Ok brat, what have I told you?" Caitlin glared at her sister, everyone just watched in amusement. "Don't let stupid remarks get the better of your temper."**

"**But sis." Shayla smiled sweetly up at her sister. "That's what you always do. I'm just following in the bad example of my sister."**

"**Don't turn it back on me! You're -"**

"**Caitlin leave the monster alone." A voice came from behind them. They all turned and looked and saw Touya standing in the door way.**

"**Speaking of monster's, where's mine? " He asked. Shayla, who had just pulled herself out of the pool, smiled and did a low sweeping bow towards him.**

"**How goes it your protectiveness? Keeping in good graces good sir I hope,**** tis**** been a long time since I last saw thee." she called, trying not to laugh.**

"**Charmed as always my lady." retorted Touya dryly. "But where's my monster?"**

"**I'm you're little sister, not a monster." Sakura spat from the pool. Then Touya spotted Li looking at Sakura and saw that Sakura was only wearing a two piece swim suit. Touya walked over to Li.**

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked coldly, glaring at Li. Li just stood there and glared back.**

"**Hoe!" Was all you heard from Sakura before she dunked herself under the water. Touya glared at the brat in front of him and wondered why he was looking at his sister like that.**

"**Are you going to answer me?" Touya asked.**

"**I'm Li, and you are?" He asked**

"**Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's big brother." Touya looked at his sister who was finally out of the pool.**

"**Touya where's father?" She asked coming over to him.**

"**Inside with Sonemi." He replied. She nodded and walked inside. Caitlin followed her in.**

"**Touya give it up. He's not going to hurt Sakura". Tomoyo said, putting her hand on his arm. He gave Li another death glare, then followed Sakura and Caitlin into the house.**

"**Sorry about that Li, Touya's very protective of Sakura." Tomoyo said then walked off with Eriol.**

"**Do you think that Li like Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, when they were alone.**

"**Yeah, but he's not showing it. You should ask Caitlin what happened today." Eriol smiled t her. Eriol had a great smile, Tomoyo thought. Eriol started to lean in to kiss her but. .**

"**Eriol we need to talk about what happened today." Li interrupted them.**

"**You know you have lousy timing Xiao Lang." Growled Eriol. Tomoyo spotted Shayla and walked off. Li ignored him and went on. .**

"**Caitlin's got a death wish; she was actually hanging out the car window taking out cars behind us." Li said, he looked at Eriol, who was half listening, half watching Tomoyo muck around with Shayla and Meilin, who had joined them in the pool.**

"**Eriol, Sam and his boys are coming down in three days time. We have to get the test girls before they get here." Li stated. Sam is Li's best friend back in China. Eriol turned to look at Li.**

"**I can test two tonight." He stated. The test is to see how good they are and to get their ranks.**

"**Good you can do Sakura and Caitlin." Li said.**

"**What are Sakura and I doing?" Caitlin asked from behind them.**

"**You're going to be doing some tests tonight." Li answered turning around to face her.**

"**That is if you can get Touya out before seven. After seven he usually spends the night." Caitlin said and walked down to the pool.**

"**You know, Sam might take that one off our hands." Eriol said then followed Caitlin to the pool to talk to Tomoyo.**

_**'Or someone else**_**!' Thought Li looking at Caitlin tattoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Free Fall?**

**At the docks, Bear watched as another of his drug ships blew sky high.**

"**Damn you Wolf." Bear looked at his second in command.**

"**Wolf's friend, the leader of the Eagles is coming in three days." He said looking at his boss. Bear turned back to watch the fire burn on the water.**

"**Make sure he doesn't reach them alive." Bear said.**

"**Yes sir." With that he slunk away.**

'_**Li you are going to die by my hand, and if you don't, I'm going to take something very precious from you.'**_** Bear thought as another ship blew.**

**Sakura and Caitlin have been sitting in the back of a truck for over an hour. They don't know where they are heading, but Eriol said it was for their tests.**

"**Dang, I'm bored." Caitlin said. Sakura just looked at her and nodded. She was thinking about Li. Before they had left she saw him looking at her, and was almost smiling.**

'_**I wonder if anyone sees him smile?**_**' she thought to herself. The truck stopped, and then Eriol opened up the two back doors.**

"**Ok it just the two of you, you shouldn't have trouble. If you do, yell and I'll come. You have to work together it's a partner thing." He handed them a gun each.**

"**They're blanks." He said when Sakura looked at the clip.**

"**Good luck." He said. Sakura and Caitlin look at each other and she nodded.**

**Mean while at the mansion Shayla, Meilin and Tomoyo pace back and forth wondering how Sakura and Caitlin are going. They see Li leave in his car and they look at each other and decide to follow him. They rush out and jump into Meilin's car. Along the way they talk about people that have made an impact on their lives. Shayla says that's her sister, Tomoyo says that it is a guy she's recently met and Meilin says it's her fiancée. Tomoyo and Shayla's jaws hit the ground.**

"**We didn't know that you had a fiancée!!" They yell.**

"**Yeah his name is Mi, Chan. He's really sweet and he's the best around!"**

"**Where's my camera when I need it?" Tomoyo sobs. "It's the perfect moment! I'd call it 'Meilin's Love'." Shayla and Meilin sweat drop.**

"**Yeah, we meet ages ago. I was just starting out as a Wolf and I got in trouble big time. Where the hell is Li going? Ouch!" Rubbing the spot where Tomoyo pinched her.**

"**Get on with the story!" Tomoyo demanded.**

"**Anyway." Meilin rubbed her arm. "He and Li came after me and Mi; Chan was the one to save me. Since then we've - Is she all right?" Meilin asked Shayla looking at Tomoyo in the review mirror. Tomoyo was all starry eyed and off in space.**

"**Don't worry about her, I agree with what you said. Where the hell is Li going?" Shayla asked. For some reason she had a bad feeling about the whole test business. She felt restless and was itching to do something. That only meant something bad was about to happen. **

**Li stopped at the top of a hill and looked down but didn't notice the other car following him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eriol's number.**

"**They ready?" He asked.**

"**Just getting them set up." Came Eriol's reply.**

**"Good. I'll be there in a minute." Then he hung up.**

**Caitlin shot another cardboard figure. They came to a rope going over a gap.**

"**You want me to go over first?" Caitlin asked.**

"**Only if you want to, I could go first." Sakura replied. Caitlin shook her head and gave her the rope, trying not to look down, because she was scarred of heights, but it did give her an adrenaline rush. When Caitlin got over, she sighed with relief threw the rope back to Sakura.**

"**We make a good team." Sakura said when she got to the other side.**

"**What are friends for?" Caitlin replied, smiling as she tied off the rope.**

**Somewhere else near the gap. . .**

"**Why'd you call us Kat? I thought you didn't like your brother?"**

"**I don't. I just need your help to get rid of those two. I know they are going to take my place and more." Kat looked at the men around her.**

'_**Being Bear's little sister does have some advantages.**_**' she thought. She didn't like that she was second to her brother, so she hid from him and joined the Wolves gang.**

"**Ok, let's go." She said and they walked out of the bushes and in front of Sakura and Caitlin. **

**Caitlin and Sakura were walking along a trail, when a girl and eight men walked out in front of them.**

"**Who are you?" Asked Sakura.**

"**I'm the reason you're not going to be alive tomorrow." The girl said.**

**Caitlin looked at her. Noticed the broken nose and smirked having some clue who it was.**

"**You're Kat aren't you? Shayla told me about you." Caitlin said.**

"**So you're the big sister who beat Eriol in the bike race and who will hurt me if I hurt her. Oh I'm so scared." Kat mocked.**

"**You should be, and by the way, how's the nose? My sister can pack a wallop, like her big sister." Taunted Caitlin.**

"**What do you want?" Interrupted Sakura.**

"**I want you dead. You see, before Li met you two, I was his number one assassin, but now you have come along and you are going to be the assassins. Trust me I'm a very high person even though I'm a low ranking Wolf." Caitlin looked at her in disbelief.**

"**Ok, men. They're all yours." Kat said and left.**

**Sakura threw punches, but her opponent blocked them. She jumped kicked him and sent him flying to the ground, where he grunted in pain. Another tackled her and she maneuvered from under him and sent him over her shoulder and kicked another, sending him sprawling against a tree. She hit another with the butt of the gun and threw him in Caitlin's direction. Caitlin gave a grunt, when two men threw her into a tree. She kneed one and he buckled over in pain, and then slammed the heel of her shoe into his head. The one that Sakura had thrown grabbed Caitlin and picked her up, and heaved her over the gap. Sakura screamed.**

**Li pulled up behind Eriol. Eriol came over and sat in the front passenger seat.**

"**So how are they going?" Li asked.**

"**Don't worry they've only been ten minutes. If they are as good as you think they'll be at the gap." Eriol said and looked at Li.**

"**I've realized something. I think I have feelings for Sakura." Li said and looked at Eriol. Eriol was about to reply when they heard Sakura scream.**

**Sakura was lying by the gap when Li and Eriol came running up.**

"**Sakura are you ok?" Li asked pulling her into sitting position. Sakura hugged him and started to cry.**

"**Sakura what happened and where's Caitlin?" asked Eriol noticing a couple guys that were unconscious around them.**

"**Kat and some men turned up and told the men to attack us. She left and they attacked. We were fighting them and two of them threw her over the gap." she sobbed and started to cry even harder.**

"**Where'd they rest go?" Li asked stroking her hair.**

"**I don't know." Her response was muffled.**

**Eriol climbed down the gap. He didn't like doing it in the dark, but Li hated heights and had taken Sakura back to the car and to call for help. When he reached the bottom, he turned on his torch. He swept the beam around until he found Caitlin.**

"**God, Caitlin can you hear me?" Eriol asked kneeling beside her.**

"**Is . . . Sakura . . . ok?" She moaned trying to catch her breath. She was badly hurt and bleeding.**

"**She's fine. Can you feel everything?" Eriol asked warily, wanting to know if anything was broken.**

"**Everything's fine, except my ankles hurt like all hell along with my head and I just want to go to sleep." She stated.**

"**Don't go to sleep. And how did you survive that?" Eriol asked and then saw torch beams coming.**

"**It's good to know gymnastics and martial arts." She muttered and then passed out.**

"**Eriol we're sending a stretcher down with Meilin. Wei is going to meet us at the house." Li called from the top of the gap.**

**"Ok. She's unconscious at the moment." He called back.**

**Then the stretcher and Meilin came down. They put Caitlin in it and went back up.**

**It's been four days since Caitlin and Sakura were attacked and Caitlin is still unconscious. Li's friend Sam had arrived with no trouble. Bear and Kat are hiding because of what Kat did. Caitlin opened her eyes. The light was bright so she closed them again. She heard two people talking. .**

**"Call me if anything bad happens. I have to go pick Meilin up from school. Sakura and the sister are in the room next to Meilin's. I should be back in an hour or so. Meilin wants to buy things for Shayla and Caitlin." Li said to the other person in the room.**

**"Ok. I'll stay here with the spit fire." The other guy said. Caitlin heard someone, Li, leave the room.**

**"I always did like women with a wild side." The voice said, as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.**

**"I don't really have a wild side, I just enjoy the pain." Caitlin opened her eyes to see the guy beside her with a shocked face. "Hi, I'm Caitlin. And you are?" She asked.**

**"Hi, I'm Sam Cowan. I'm Li's friend. It's nice to finally meet you Caitlin." The guy beside her answered.**

**"Hi Sam. Can you please go and get my sister?" Caitlin demanded.**

**Sam got out of his chair and opened the door. "Go and tell the sister that she's awake and wants to see her." He said to someone outside. Then he returned to his chair. He was handsome with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He looked about six foot something.**

**Sakura and Shayla suddenly bolted into the room making Caitlin and Sam jump, they had been talking.**

**"You're finally awake!" Shayla cried and jumped up onto the bed to hug her sister.**

**"Yeah and if you don't let go, I'm going to die from lack of air!" Caitlin croaked.**

**"Sorry!" Shayla said and got off the bed.**

**Sakura walked over and gave her a hug. "Don't you dare do that to me again!" Sakura looked at Caitlin right in the eyes.**

**"I'll try not to." Caitlin looked down. "It wasn't my fault I was thrown."**

**"It serves you right for taking two at one time." Sam said from behind them. Caitlin turned around and glared at him.**

**"You would too if it was two to eight." She smirked.**

**"I'm going to leave before its gang up on Sam time and the other two join in." He said and left the room.**

**After Li picked up Meilin from school and finished helping her shop, they returned home and were greeted by a happy Sakura jumping up and down into his arms.**

**"Hello to you too. I take it Caitlin's awake by the look on your face and Sam's." Li said, catching her and looking at Sam. Li gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips and followed Sam into the recovery room. They have two rooms in the house equipped with things they need. The ER/operation room and the recovery room.**

**"It's nice to see that you're finally awake." Li said to Caitlin, entering the room.**

**Caitlin looked up from plaiting her sister's hair. Wei the doctor had just left and told her to go see a friend of his Dr Avalon in two days for a checkup.**

**"It's good to see you Li." Li looked up at Shayla and she got up and left the room.**

**"What did Wei say?" Li asked and sat down in the chair beside her bed.**

**"He said I'm not allowed to walk around until I see Dr Avalon on Friday." Li turned and looked at Sam.**

**"Sam since you're the only person not really doing anything. It looks like you're going to be Caitlin's personal slave." Li said smirking. Caitlin looked down sullen. Sam just smiled.**

**"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together hey Phoenix?" Sam said.**

**"Why did you call me that?" Caitlin demanded.**

**"Because the guys are saying that you rose from the ashes." Sam stated. "Plus you have the Phoenix tattoo."**

**"Don't call me that, my father use to call me that." She looked down trying not to cry.**

**"Something always happens and you arise again. You should be called that." Shayla said from the door and saw her sister was about to cry and walked over to her and hugged her. Li glared at Shayla for a moment as she was supposed to be outside the room. But then Li and Sam got up and left the room.**

**"Tomoyo will be here soon with your things, then Sam can take you to your new room." Li said as they left.**

**Sam carried Caitlin through the door and placed her on her new bed.**

**"Looks like I'll have to decorate." Caitlin stated.**

**"You should Phoenix." Sam said and smirked.**

**"Don't call me that." Caitlin hissed, through clenched teeth.**

**"I love a woman with a fiery temper." Sam said then leant over and kissed her.**

**They were still lip locked when Shayla walked in. Her jaw hit the ground before she composed herself. She walked over to them and taps Sam on the shoulder.**

**"Did you know that my big sister's very protective of her little sister, and vice versa?" She stated firmly, trying not to look pissed.**

**Sam looked at her shocked as they broke apart and before he or Caitlin could do anything, Shayla's fist connected quite firmly with his face, and she gave the death glare to both of them.**

**"Now if I catch you manhandling my big sister ever again, you're not going to see the light of another day." She ground out, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.**

**"It's true ya know? I am very protective of her and she with me." Caitlin looked up at him and smiled. "Looks like I taught her good too. She did a good job on your eye."**

**Sam walked over to the mirror and saw it starting to turn black. Then walked back over to the bed and sat beside her.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**He just smiled and pulled her into a kiss hoping to God that Shayla wouldn't walk back in.**

**Sakura and Shayla went back to school on Thursday, the next day, and the first person they saw was Su, Kevin. He's also on the**** soccer**** team with Caitlin. **

**"Hey! How are the most beautiful girls in the school?" He asked slyly.**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Shayla and Caitlin are considered a few of the most beautiful and popular girl's in the school, but no guy touches them because of Caitlin. One guy had grabbed her arse and he'd felt pain for about two months! **

**"Hey where's the protector?" Kevin asked. The girls were walking away from him but Shayla turned around to face him.**

**"Don't worry, Caitlin's just indisposed at the moment. She'll be back soon to kick your ass." Shayla said then flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel and headed towards her first class. Sakura watched the younger girl with amusement in her eyes.**

_**'Caitlin will be proud.**_**' She thought.**

**"Li's these meetings are boring." Sam said and slumped in his chair. He couldn't wait to get back to Caitlin. They had gotten really close over the last few hours. Li just looked at him and then Eriol, who was daydreaming about Tomoyo. Li brought them into his study so he wouldn't think about Sakura.**

**"We guys are so pathetic. We can't stop daydreaming about girls." Eriol said coming out of his trance.**

**"I should have stayed in China. I can't breathe when I see the temptress. God why did you make a woman like Caitlin?" Sam groaned and looked up at the ceiling.**

**"And Tomoyo?" Eriol added.**

**"And Sakura?" Li added to both.**

**"Where here!" Meilin called out when they entered the house. Li and Eriol ran out of Li's office and grabbed their women into hugs.**

**"They've been like that all day." Caitlin said from the couch with Sam nuzzle ling her neck, not seeing the death glare Shayla gave him.**

**"Isn't that right Syaoran, Eriol?" The guys didn't pay any attention, and Meilin, Shayla, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her because she called Li, Syaoran.**

**"What?" Caitlin asked.**

**Meilin and Shayla went up stairs and Tomoyo and Eriol, plus Sakura and Li were having a huge make out session in the front hall. Caitlin and Sam were having one on the couch.**

**Up Stairs. . .**

**"Don't you like Sam?" Meilin asked.**

**"Sure, but I think he's moving too fast with Caitlin." Shayla replied.**

**"Yeah, he's moving a little fast with her, but that means he really likes her."**

**Meilin was going through her closet and Shayla was lying on her bed.**

**"So how's the fiancée' back in China?" asked Shayla.**

**Meilin blushed.**

**"He's cool. Got a letter from him yesterday."**

**Meilin turned and looked at Shayla. "How's Aiden?"**

**Shayla went bright red and ran out of the room. Meilin cracked up laughing. Shayla runs back in and gives "the glare".**

**"Just 'cos you're missing Mi Chan doesn't mean you can annoy the crap out of me!" Meilin's mouth drops open and Shayla walks out of the room laughing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Healing and Death.**

**Caitlin looked at Dr Avalon after he finished checking her.**

**"Remember what I said, you're fine, except don't put too much weight on the ankle. You can come off the crutches in five days."**

**It was Friday and Caitlin wanted to get out of there and to go and see the boys at soccer practice.**

**"Ok." Caitlin said and then she and Sam left.**

**Sam sat on the benches as Caitlin walked over to the guys playing**** soccer****. The cheerleaders saw this as well as Sakura and Shayla and they moved closer to hear them talk.**

**"Hey Caitlin. Did ya know that if you push those crutches really hard into the ground you'll turn into a tree?" Takashi said coming over to her.**

**Caitlin just smiled and whipped her crutch at his legs making him fall over.**

**"As far as I'm concerned, the only person around here who closely resembles a tree is you, 'cause you're the only one around here eating dirt." She smirked.**

**All the guys on the soccer team cheered for her except Kevin, Sakura and Shayla. Kevin looked at Shayla then Caitlin than back to Shayla wondering if Shayla told Caitlin about the day before. Shayla saw him looking at her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and went to talk to Aiden. Caitlin saw Kevin looking at her sister and glared at him and he backed away. Sam went over to join the commotion.**

**"Sam this is Aiden and the guy over there eating turf is Takashi. Guys this is Sam." Said Caitlin.**

**Sam smiled at the two that he was introduced to.**

**"Hi. I'm Shayla's boyfriend, the only guy that Caitlin would allow to get close to her." Aiden said extending his hand for Sam to shake.**

**"Hi, Shayla is trying to keep me away from Caitlin." Sam took the offered hand and they shook. Then Sam got introduced to the rest of the soccer team, and Naoko, Chiharu and Rika.**

**Bear looked over at the playing fields looking at the people closely connected with Li.**

**"That's Sakura and Caitlin. Caitlin doesn't look that injured; your guys are idiots." Kat said from beside him.**

**"Shut up." He looked at Sakura and Caitlin. The only other girl he had to worry about apart from them was Meilin.**

**"We can leave now. I've seen all I need to." He said and they left, not before another quick glance at the girls.**

**Li and Sakura lay close together on his bed after a very long make out session.**

**"You and Caitlin are getting your tattoos tomorrow." He said, and then put his head in the crook of her neck.**

**"What's our rank?" She asked. He looked into her eyes.**

**"Well you're going to be second leader, Caitlin's will be below that, and you'll be trained to be assassins. You and Caitlin have most of your training down, even though she doesn't know that."**

**"Ok." she replied and then started to kiss him deeply.**

**Eriol and Tomoyo were sort of doing something very similar to Li and Sakura, but in the lounge room.**

**"Can we change the movie, I hate sloppy romantic stuff." Eriol complained. Tomoyo just kissed him to shut him up.**

**"I don't now." He said and they kissed again.**

**"Will you two knock it off." ****Shayla said as she came into the room.**

**"Why should we? You do it all the time with Aiden." Tomoyo stated. Shayla blushed crimson, and left the room in a flash.**

**In the spa, Caitlin was straddling Sam and they were kissing until Shayla came out screaming.**

**"Get away from my sister you perv!" Shayla screamed at Sam.**

**"Shayla you sound just like Touya. I think you've been hanging around him too much." Caitlin said still on Sam looking at her sister.**

**"Fuck you, bitch." Shayla said at Caitlin with one of 'Caitlin's glares'.**

**"There's my little sister, welcome back." Caitlin smiled evilly at Shayla.**

**"Go ring Aiden; I'm sure he'd love someone to talk to." Shayla flicked hair over her shoulder and went inside.**

**"She really doesn't like me." Sam said then kissed Caitlin's neck.**

**"Sure she does. She's being protective because of the thing I told you about." Caitlin said, fingering his muscular chest, while he made his way back to her lips.**

**Shayla was pacing in her room when Meilin walked in.**

**"What's with the pacing?" Meilin watched Shayla pack.**

**"I know Sam won't hurt Caitlin, but I can't help worrying." Shayla answered, and sat on her bed. Meilin went and sat next to her.**

**"Why not you make your sister worry about you. Invite Aiden over and bring him up here, that will make her worry and she'll watch you like a hawk." Meilin suggested.**

**"You're right Meilin. Thank you." So Shayla went to put her plan into action.**

**"Hi Aiden." Shayla said greeting Aiden at the door. Caitlin was back inside and sitting on the couch with Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin because the guys went to a meeting. Caitlin heard Shayla greeting Aiden and looked up from what she was watching.**

**"Hi Caitlin, Tomoyo, Sakura and hi to you, even though I don't know you're name." Aiden said as he saw the girls.**

**"Hi. I'm Meilin." She said jumping up and going over to him.**

**"Hi, Aiden." Sakura and Tomoyo answered in union. Caitlin just looked at them.**

**"Come on Aiden." Shayla said dragging Aiden up stairs. Caitlin glared at them for this.**

**"I'll be back in a minute." Caitlin said grabbing her crutches and heading up stairs.**

**~* A few minutes later*~**

**"It's for your own good squirt." Caitlin said with Aiden and Shayla walking down the stairs in front of her.**

**"Sakura can you get Caitlin to back off?" Shayla begged, and then Meilin got up and rushed to Shayla's defense.**

**"It was my idea Caitlin. She was just worried about you." Caitlin got a surprised look on her face.**

**"Why would she worry about me?" Caitlin asked. Shayla looked down when everyone looked at her.**

**"I thought I would lose you." She said. Caitlin looked at her sister. She put down her crutches and opened her arms.**

**"Come here silly. You're not going to lose me." Caitlin said and Shayla stepped into her sister's arms and they laughed.**

**"KAWAII!" Squealed Tomoyo and everyone checked their ears to see if they were deaf.**

**"I wish I had my camera." She said.**

**"It's over here." Said Eriol from the door. He was standing there with Li and Sam. They weren't smiling and were looking at Sakura.**

**"What?" She asked confused. Li walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.**

**"Bear blew up the university. Your father and brother didn't make it out in time." Li said. Sakura stared t him not comprehending what he had just said.**

**"What?" She asked again pulling away from him. "I could have sworn that you just said -"**

**"I did." he said gently.**

**"NO!" She screamed from the bottom of her heart, and tears started to fall. Li pulled her back into a hug. She fought him at first, but he soothed her and soon grief was too great a thing to no longer ignore.**

**Tomoyo joined Caitlin, Shayla and Meilin in the hug and they cried along with her. . . **

**Li walked into the living room. Sam was holding Caitlin, some guy Li didn't know was holding Shayla, Eriol and Meilin sat gloomy faced. Tomoyo was with Sakura in Li's room.**

**"Eriol, Meilin, Sam, Caitlin come with me." Li ordered, and walked into his study with them following. When they were seated, Li looked at Caitlin.**

**"Who is that guy with your sister Caitlin? And can he be trusted?" Li asked. Eriol looked at her. Li and Eriol were the only ones that had yet to meet Aiden.**

**"That's her boyfriend Aiden. He wouldn't be dating Shayla if I didn't trust him." Caitlin replied, with her head on Sam's shoulder and his arms around her.**

**"Good. Let's get started. First we have to get more information on Bear, like his background, who's his family is and etc." Li said. Caitlin was about to say something, but Li stopped her.**

**"Sakura already told me you think Kat's Bear's sister Caitlin, but we still don't know if it's true, we can't rely on your intuition."**

**"I can get my men to do some digging, that's if you want me to?" Sam said and Li nodded.**

**"What are we going to do?" asked Meilin. Li sighed.**

**"Do what you want." Li said and Caitlin suddenly got up and left the room with Sam in tow. Meilin followed after Sam.**

**Shayla followed her sister, Sam and Meilin upstairs to Caitlin's room, and Aiden followed her. Caitlin was lying on her bed. Shayla lay down next to her.**

**"Didn't Dr Avalon tell you not to put any weight on your foot?" Shayla looked at her sister lying next to her.**

**"It doesn't matter now." Caitlin said.**

**Just then Tomoyo came in.**

**"Li wants to see you in his room Meilin." Tomoyo said and got onto Caitlin's bed with Caitlin and Shayla. Sam sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. Aiden sat on the floor next to the bed.**

**"Bear's going to die for this." Caitlin said.**

**"You three should get some rest." Eriol said walking into the room and sat down on the floor next to Aiden.**

**Shayla, Caitlin and Tomoyo started to drift off.**

**Li looked at Sakura's sleeping figure on his bed. Meilin walked in quietly.**

**"You wanted to see me?" She asked softly.**

**"You want something to do, don't you?" He asked and she nodded.**

**"You can go to Tomoyo's and help out over there, but only if you want to." Li said and Meilin nodded.**

**"I'll be glad to help." Meilin said and left.**

**Tomoyo woke up to find herself alone in Caitlin's room. The door opened and Eriol walked in.**

**"If you're wondering where they went, they went to Li's room. Caitlin and Shayla woke up and went to Sakura and went to sleep on Li's bed with Sakura, the guys are in there watching them." Eriol explained.**

**"Where did you go?" She asked. He showed her the coffee.**

**"I had to do something. Do you want to go to the rest of the girls?" Tomoyo nodded and got off the bed and made her way to Li's room, with Eriol following behind. When she got to the room, she went straight to the bed, not taking any notice of Li, Sam or Aiden. She lay down beside Shayla and went back to sleep.**

**Meilin sat on the chair at the table in Tomoyo's mother's study looking at the floor. That's what she had been doing since she had gotten there. Tomoyo's mother on the other hand was busy with the funeral parlor and her own office to notice Meilin. The maid, who let Meilin in, sat down beside her.**

**"Did you come over to help?" She asked. Meilin just nodded.**

**"Why don't you go back home and take some bags I packed for Tomoyo and Sakura with you? It might be better if they stay with you for a while." The maid said and looked at Sonemi. Meilin understood what she meant.**

**When Sakura woke up she came face to face with Caitlin.**

**"How do you feel today?" Caitlin asked in a whisper.**

**"Numb I can't feel anything." Sakura replied. She moved her legs and arms.**

**"What time is it?" Sakura asked.**

**"It's 5: 30 am." Caitlin said and heard movement on the ground.**

**Sakura looked up to see Li, Eriol and Sam asleep on the floor. That's why Caitlin was whispering.**

**"Where's Shayla and Tomoyo?" asked Sakura in a whisper.**

**"They were hungry and went to make breakfast." Caitlin replied.**

**"How long have you and the girls been up?"**

**"I've been up for two hours, so Li could get some rest. The other two got up ten minutes ago." Sam stirred on the floor and woke up.**

**"The girls are making breakfast if you want anything Sam." Caitlin said to him in a whisper and turned back to Sakura.**

**"Do you what any food?" She asked. Sakura got up into sitting position and nodded. Caitlin got off the bed and Sakura followed. The three of them went to the kitchen and when they got there, Tomoyo gave Sakura a hug.**

**"Everything is going to be ok." Tomoyo said.**

**"I'm still numb. I need to feel something, pain, anything." Sakura said and Li and Eriol walked in behind her.**

**"You're still booked in for your tattoo." Li said and Sakura nodded.**

**After breakfast, Caitlin and Tomoyo got Sakura cleaned up. Li was ringing up the tattooist to let them in early.**

**"This top shows your shoulders." Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded, noticing the top that was like Caitlin's halter top. Shayla walked into Caitlin's room.**

**"Li said the tattooist will be ready in half an hour." She said and sat on the bed, while Tomoyo helped Sakura into the top. Caitlin put Sakura's hair into two braids. When they were ready, they went downstairs to meet Li.**

**~* At the tattoo parlor*~**

**Sakura was sitting in the chair and Caitlin and Li were watching. They were there for half an hour and Sakura's tattoo was half finished.**

**"Has he started my tattoo yet?" Sakura asked. Caitlin looked at Li in disbelief.**

**"He's half way through it." Li said.**

**"I can't feel anything." Sakura said.**

**"She's still numb with shock." Caitlin pointed out.**

**They were there for another hour and a half, so Caitlin could get hers.**

**~* Back at the mansion*~**

**"Are they back yet?" Meilin asked. Sam and Eriol shook their heads.**

**Just then the door opened and Sakura, Caitlin and Li walked in. Sakura took off her jacket and headed up stairs. Caitlin looked at her before her as she hung up her jacket.**

**"She didn't feel the needle in her skin and half way through it she asked 'has he started yet?'" Shayla, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Sam stood there mouths open. Li spoke up.**

**"Shayla and Tomoyo you are doing your test tonight." He said and went upstairs.**

**"And don't get me started on mister grouchy there!" Caitlin said after Li disappeared.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bombastic.**

**Tomoyo sat the bag on the back seat of the Jaguar XK8 and Shayla was in the passenger seat. Their test was different to Caitlin's and Sakura's. Shayla looked back at the three bikes behind them. Eriol, Caitlin and Sam were watching. Tomoyo took a turn for the docks. Tomoyo and Shayla had to sneak onto a boat and place a bomb aboard, then while leaving, press the button on the remote and watch it blow sky high.**

**"Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Yeah." Shayla replied distracted.**

**"Mind focussed?" Tomoyo asked.**

**Shayla turned and saw the bikes stop.**

**"Caitlin's not listening to anyone. Li's letting her run ragged and not paying attention to the doctor's orders." Tomoyo stopped the car.**

**"Forget about that for a moment, and concentrate on what's to be done here." Tomoyo stated and got out of the car. Shayla followed. They grabbed the things needed and boarded the boat.**

**"Do you think it was wise of Li to let them do this?" Caitlin asked Eriol as they watched Tomoyo and Shayla board the boat.**

**"No. It was his decision Caitlin, so don't take it out on me." Eriol said.**

**"This was going to be yours and Sakura's first mission, but now it's a test."**

**"We're back up right? They aren't armed and the only thing they have is a bloody bomb." Caitlin said and then checked her guns.**

**Sam got off his bike and went and sat behind Caitlin on hers. The next thing they saw was Tomoyo and Shayla running back to the car.**

**"See Caitlin, nothing to worry about." Sam said then got back on his bike.**

**They rode behind the car with the ship blowing up behind them, sending flames and bits of debris at the bikes and car as they drove away.**

**"The brat struck again." Bear said coldly, looking at his sister and her mother.**

**"Are you two going to bring me supplies?" He asked.**

**"Of course brother. We'll leave tonight." Kat said and then walked out of the room, followed by her mother.**

**"I'm going to get you Xiao Lang." Bear stated and threw a knife at a dart board on his wall, as he watched the fire burn from his window.**

**Caitlin was standing in front of Li. He had asked her to meet him in the study.**

**"Tell me Caitlin, what Dr Avalon really said." Li said looking at her.**

**"Did you ask Sam?" She asked, a little pissed and curious.**

**"Yes, and now I want to see if your stories match." Li glared at her. Caitlin glared back.**

**"He said that I could start walking around when I felt like it, but he said that I shouldn't put weight on it for a couple of days." She answered.**

**"Thank you Caitlin. So you think that it's better?" Li continued to glare. Though it wasn't as 'cold'.**

**"Of course. I want to get into training as soon as possible." She replied.**

**"Good. Sam can start you tomorrow, but not too much. I don't want our new warrior to hurt herself." Li said and Caitlin gave him a weird look.**

**"Is that all?" She asked and Li nodded, so she left. Sakura waited for her to leave Li's study and then entered.**

**"Li I need to do something." she said. Li looked up at her.**

**"You can start your training with Caitlin tomorrow." He said. She nodded and left his study; walking straight passed everyone in the lounge room and went into Caitlin's room to see what clothes the maid had packed.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Shayla was pacing back and forth in the lounge room. Li saw her and wondered what was wrong.**

**"What's up Shayla?" He asked.**

**"Well this is usually the time that Caitlin and I are sparring, but she's indisposed at the moment."**

**"I see. I can do a bit. You want to take me on?" Shayla stopped pacing surprised, and then nodded.**

**Li and Shayla went outside and Li did some moves and Shayla looked stunned.**

**"You can do 'a bit'? That looks more than 'a bit'." Shayla said sarcastically.**

**"Ok, I know more than 'a bit' then. Well let's see what you can do." Li said and watched as Shayla went through the last routine that Caitlin had showed her. While Li was watching Shayla, he saw Caitlin out of the corner of his eye, standing at the door ready to fight and holding a gun case.**

**"Hi Caitlin. How's the training going? "He asked when Shayla had finished what she was doing. Sakura came to the door after Caitlin.**

**"We did fine, didn't we Sakura?"**

**"We sure did." Sakura replied, smiling brightly. Shayla looked at her sister. Li looked at Sakura and Caitlin, then Shayla.**

**"Caitlin, how do you feel about your little sister jumping from bikes to moving trains?" He asked and Caitlin glared at him.**

**"Why do you ask Li?" Caitlin challenged.**

**"Bear has a drug shipment coming in tomorrow morning and I want you, Meilin and Shayla to go." He replied.**

**"I suppose she could jump from the back of mine." Caitlin replied, thinking. Li nodded his agreement and walked inside past them and Sakura followed him back to his office, not missing the look of pure delight and excitement on Shayla's face.**

**"What was that about?" she asked, when she closed the door and turned to face him. Li looked up at her.**

**"Do you really want to know?"**

**"Xiao Lang what's going on?" She demanded, glaring.**

**"I want to know if they will pull a gun on their mother and half-sister." Sakura looked confused.**

**"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" She asked.**

**Li moved over to her and looked into her eyes.**

**"Caitlin was right about Kat being Bear's sister, she lied to us about her age. As it turns out, Kat is Caitlin and Shayla's half sister. Kat's mother is their mother Lorna Thomas." Li shook his head. Sakura gasped, she was about to say something but Li beat her to it. **

**"No, and don't tell them." He said as if reading her mind. Sakura nodded speechless, and stared at him before leaving.**

**"Look across the gun to aim, Shayla. Keep your arm braced but loose. You don't want it to hurt." Sam said.**

**Shayla smirked at him and did what he said. Caitlin was trying not to laugh at her sister's predicament. Shayla had been out there for over half an hour, trying to learn how to fire a gun. She wasn't a fast learner like her sister or knew how to use a gun like her sister. Before the guns, Eriol had her jumping off the back of the bike. She could do that fine, but she couldn't get the hang of the gun.**

**"Ok, now pull the trigger, squeeze it gently." Sam said.**

**Shayla followed what he said and fired. She hit the bullseye. She started jumping around with happiness.**

**"Good, now put the gun down." Sam said and Shayla complied.**

**"Nice going sis." Caitlin said and picked up her gun and fired it three times and hit Shayla's spot.**

**"Show off. You're just a bitch" Shayla shot at Caitlin.**

**"And don't you forget it." Caitlin said with a seductive look on her face that made Sam drool.**

**"Fuck you!" Shayla spat and walked off, making Caitlin crack up laughing.**

**Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol watched Shayla walk off and Caitlin crack up laughing.**

**"Are those two always like that?" Meilin asked.**

**"Yes, but Caitlin's only joking around." Tomoyo said and they saw Caitlin run in front of Shayla and start walking backwards.**

**"See, Shayla reckons she's been hanging around the soccer team too much."**

**Then they saw Shayla swipe at Caitlin and miss because Caitlin did the splits and then watched as she took off running, Shayla closely behind her yelling.**

**"I hope they're not like that in the morning." Meilin said and went inside.**

**Later they were all inside, when Caitlin, Shayla and Sam walked inside. Caitlin was grinning and Sam was trying not to laugh and Shayla looked totally pissed.**

**"I see someone's been having fun." Li commented smiling.**

**"And by the looks of it, at poor Shayla's expense." Said Sakura beside him, smiling. Shayla gave them all the death glare, which surprised them all because of its coldness.**

**"Lighten up monster." Caitlin said smiling.**

**"Go to hell bitchy old hag!" She spat.**

**"Fuck you!" Caitlin shot back. Everyone sweet dropped and Sam dived into the room past them, not wanting to get caught in the middle again.**

**Meilin tried frantically to think of something to get their attention away from arguing. So she said the first thing that popped into her mind.**

**"Hey you two! Cool it for a moment will ya!" She yelled, making the racket die.**

**"What?" They both demanded in union.**

**"I wanted to . . . ummm . . . congratulate Shayla on her first bullseye." Li and the rest of them silently thanked her for saving them, nodding when Meilin gave them the 'how-about-you-back-me-up' look.**

**"How did you mange to hit it so quickly? I mean one minute you were having trouble the next minute. ." Shayla forgot being pissed and smiled.**

**"It was easy. Sam was pissing me off completely, so I just imagined that it was head that I was trying to hit, and what do ya know! The next thing I'd hit the bullseye." she smiled innocently, making everyone sweet drop, and Sam gulp.**

**"Li you were right to make Sam teach me. He's really good inspiration."**

**Sam sank lower in the chair that he was sitting in. Caitlin glared at her little sister. Ignoring her older sister's death glare, Shayla told them that she was tired and was going up to her room, smiling the whole time. . . **

**Meilin watched Caitlin pull up beside her the train. Shayla jumped in then Caitlin. Meilin pulled beside the train and did the same. Its six o'clock in the morning and Meilin wanted to be back in bed.**

**"You two find out who's on the train and I'll plant the bomb." Meilin said. Caitlin and Shayla nodded. Meilin wanted them to leave.**

_**'Good luck.**_**' Meilin thought. Then she went to the drug carriage.**

**Caitlin moved onto another carriage. Still no one. Shayla was moving behind her. They moved to the next one, they stopped when they came to a lady that had her back to them. She was tall and had brown turned to face them. Caitlin's mouth dropped open. She looked just like them.**

**"It's nice to see you again Caitlin. My, how you've grown." Shayla looked from her sister to the lady. Caitlin raised her gun.**

**"Is that any way to greet your mother?" The woman said. Shayla nearly fainted from shock.**

**"Mother?" Asked Shayla in a shocked whisper.**

**"Yes, Shayla. It's me." Shayla and Caitlin didn't notice that Kat had come in behind them. She'd been hiding. With a quick fluid movement she kicked Caitlin. Shayla pulled her gun out at Kat and when Caitlin righted herself, so did she.**

**"Don't threaten my mother." She spat, glaring coldly. Caitlin turned to the sound of retreating footsteps, to see her mother running away.**

**"Your mother?" Shayla asked stunned. Kat ran away before Caitlin and Shayla could get a grip. Then Meilin came running in.**

**"Quick! Off the train, off the train, off the train!" She said in a hurried voice.**

**They all jumped, rolled, ducked and covered and watched as a huge fireball exploded in the air and the train de-railed and slammed into the ground. The fought the biting pain, as bits of metal and debris flew past them and cut into them. They watched happily as a big cloud appeared high above them in the sky. Meilin smiled evilly.**

**"Bear's not gonna be happy when he finds that we screwed up his drug deal. Again!"**

**"There's no way he can save that now." Caitlin grinned, indicating the huge misty haze above them. Shayla watched as the misty haze, formerly known as Bear's drug haul, rained down.**

**"Let's get out of here. I don't wanna hang around anymore then what we have to."**

**Tomoyo watched as two bikes came through the gates. Shayla got off the bike and put her arm around Caitlin's shoulders. They all looked worse for wear. They had scratches all over them and they looked like they had just blown up a train.**

**"Well . . . I have to say this. First we did mad bike tricks, then we blow up a train, then we met our long lost mother and half sister all before eight o'clock. Not a bad morning." Shayla said and Caitlin got off her bike.**

**"Yeah and you still have to go to school." Caitlin said. Shayla gave her the glare.**

**"Bite me." She spat and ran into the house with Caitlin on her heels.**

**"It went alright, I presume?" Tomoyo asked and Meilin nodded, grinning like the cat that had just got the cream.**

**Li walked out of his room, to see Shayla fly into her room and close the door, with Caitlin on her heels, who ran into the closed door and then started to bang on it.**

**"Shayla let me in!" Caitlin screamed. Li shook his head.**

**"I'm glad I left my sisters in China." He said to himself. Caitlin heard him and turned to glare at him.**

**"You knew our mother was going to be on that train!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She started to walk towards him.**

**"You knew that Kat was our half sister." Li backed up a bit. Caitlin was getting closer and she had that deadly look about her.**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Caitlin demanded her face an inch from his.**

**"I wanted to see if you'd pull a gun on real family." Li replied. Sam was right, she did have a fiery temper he thought.**

**"They aren't real family." Caitlin said backing off. "You guys are." she replied calmly. Just then Sam came up the stairs.**

**"So how did it go?" He asked. Caitlin ran and jumped into his arms. Shayla walked out of her room and looked at Li accusingly. Sakura followed Shayla out of her room, they had heard everything Li had said, but Sakura already knew.**

**"You knew and you didn't tell us? Caitlin, I'm starting to like Mum and Kat more." Said Shayla hurt. Caitlin dropped from Sam arms and glared at her sister.**

**"If you really mean that, I'll kill you on the spot." Caitlin said. Sakura was getting ready to pull Caitlin off Shayla.**

**"You'd have to catch me first." She smiled faintly. "But no, I don't mean that. I just wish Li could have told us before hand." Shayla said and started to cry. Caitlin hugged her sister.**

**"Its ok little sis." Caitlin said. "Come on. We have to get ready for school." Caitlin guided Shayla into her room, then went to her own. Sakura followed Caitlin.**

**"I'm sorry. I should have told you too. Li told me." Caitlin turned to face her.**

**"It's not your fault." Caitlin said. Sakura looked sadly at her, and then left to get ready for training.**

**Two black Lambargluinl Diablo SV's turned up at school. In the first one was Tomoyo, Shayla and Caitlin who was driving. In the other were Eriol, Sam and Sakura. Caitlin parked and went to the second passenger's window and kissed Sam through the window. Tomoyo did the same to Eriol through the window. Sakura wasn't going to school that day. She didn't want to face people yet, so Li was training her. She wanted to see the other girls off to school.**

**"You girls right to make it back later?" Eriol asked Tomoyo and Caitlin nodded.**

**"Have fun 'training' with Li today Sakura." Caitlin teased. Sakura blushed crimson and managed to glare at her.**

**"Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just training and that's all." She defended.**

**"Yeah. Sure. At least you're not as bad as Caitlin's and Sam's training." Shayla stated, rolling her eyes. Caitlin glared at her sister and Sakura glared at the both of them and Eriol and Sam tried to stop themselves from laughing.**

**Shayla left to find Aiden. Then Eriol and Sam left and Caitlin was greeted by the soccer team excluding Aiden and Kevin.**

**"So Caitlin, ready for this morning?" The Captain of the Soccer team Kane asked.**

**"Yes Kane."**

**"Where's the crutches gone?" Jeremy asked.**

**"You know me. I heal fast." Caitlin said. She looked at the guys in front of her.**

**"What do you guys want?" She asked.**

**"How'd ya know that we wanted something?" Kane asked and Caitlin sighed.**

**"You guys always want something." Caitlin answered.**

**"We wanted to know where you got a beauty like that and where your bloody bike is?!" Exclaimed Kane pointing to the car. Caitlin laughed and walked off.**

**"I'm so glad you made it off alive. If I were you, I would've stayed there!" Bear yelled at Kat and Lorna. They looked down. "Xiao Lang's probably praising his people by now. We'll turn on the TV and see a big bloody parade!" He continued to yell, making everyone in the room wince. Bear stormed out of the room and everyone else followed, except for Kat and her mother, leaving them alone. Kat looked at her mother.**

**"Something you want to tell me?" She spat.**

**"You mean the part about those two being your half sisters? I told you about your half sisters." Lorna said. Kat glared at her and then walked out of the room.**

_**'Caitlin see what I do for you.'**_** She thought, and then followed Kat out of the room.**

**Sakura blocked another attack. Li was first with fighting, then Eriol was after him with bikes and cars and when Caitlin came home, they were going to do guns with Sam.**

**"Good Sakura." Li said, and threw another punch at her. She blocked it and tripped him over. Eriol and Sam applauded her from the door. Li glared at them.**

**"Come on Syaoran! You've got to admit, she's getting good." Sam yelled. Li nodded.**

**"And besides, you haven't had a girl beat you since Meilin." Eriol yelled. Li growled and Sam and Eriol walked off laughing.**

**Meilin sat in class listening to the teacher going on about the soccer competition her school is going in against the girls' school. If you haven't already guessed, she's goes to another school. A guy in front of her kept turning around to look at her. She just glared at him and he stopped. The soccer competition was going to be held that week on Tuesday after lunch and people could go watch.**

_**'Good.'**_** thought Meilin. **_**'I can go cheer Caitlin on.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Calling from Home.**

**"Fuck!" Caitlin said, coming off the soccer field at lunch. She was greeted by Tomoyo.**

**"What's up?" Tomoyo asked. Caitlin looked at her.**

**"Nothing. It's just my sub Kevin won't be here to play soccer against Meilin's school tomorrow." She said. Tomoyo noticed that she was limping a bit.**

**"That's wonderful." Tomoyo said sarcastically.**

**"Isn't it?" Caitlin replied sarcastically as well. Aiden came over to them.**

**"Bloody Kevin, do you think you'll be ok tomorrow?" He asked not noticing Shayla coming down.**

**"Yeah. I'll ice it tonight and strap it before the game. I won't do any training tonight." Caitlin said, looking at her ankle.**

**"Li's-not-going-to-be-happy." Shayla sang, smiling. What they didn't know was Li, Eriol, Sakura and Sam were watching and making their way towards them.**

**"Who gives a fuck what Li thinks. I'm fine." Caitlin replied.**

**"I give a fuck what I think." Li said from behind her. Caitlin jumped and turned around guiltily.**

**"Shit!" She said when she saw them all behind her.**

**"You're limping Caitlin." Li stated.**

**"I'm good. I've done this before without a sub." Caitlin replied.**

**"Yeah she has. But she couldn't walk for two days afterwards." Sakura said. Caitlin glared at her and Sakura closed her mouth.**

**"It's true Caitlin." Said Tomoyo. Aiden and Shayla nodded.**

**"What is it? Pick on Caitlin day or something?" Caitlin asked exasperated. They grinned at her.**

**"Yeah and I love you guys too."**

**"We are just worried about you." Sam said.**

**"Great that's nice. You know I can take of myself." Caitlin said and limped off.**

**"I don't think that was good. Do you my cute little cousin?" Eriol said and smiled at Li.**

"**Don't call me that." Li spat and glared at Eriol then followed Caitlin.**

**"Caitlin stop." Li called. Caitlin stopped and looked at Li.**

**"We don't need you going off and making things worse than they are. Listen we just don't want you to hurt yourself."**

**"I'm not going to hurt myself. I know what I'm doing." She said and walked off headed for the girl's locker room. Li walked back to the others.**

**"I'll talk to her later." Sam said.**

**"I could get the coach to pull her out of the game tomorrow." Aiden said. Shayla hit him.**

**"Ouch! You're getting good at hitting."**

**"Don't do anything stupid and I won't have a reason to hit you." Shayla shot back.**

**"Caitlin's usually right." Tomoyo said. They all looked at her.**

**"You remember last time she hurt her foot and played with no sub. She said she probably won't be able to walk for a couple of days. "Sakura nodded.**

**"If it happens again, I'm not going to be her slave this time round." Shayla said. Then all three girls turned and smiled evilly at Sam. He looked at them and grew worried.**

**At the end of the school, Caitlin was waiting for Tomoyo and Shayla to turn up. Just then Tomoyo ran up to her.**

**"Sorry I'm late." She stopped and looked for Shayla. Then Shayla came running out of the building.**

**"How are Aiden's tonsils?" Caitlin asked and got into the car. Tomoyo and Shayla got in after her.**

**"There just fine, how's the foot?" Shayla asked. Caitlin pulled out of the parking lot and some bikes started to follow them.**

**"Tomoyo, check the bikes behind us will you?" She asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Tomoyo turned around and watched the bikes.**

**"There not ours." She finally said.**

**"I know. Just what I thought." Caitlin said stopping at a red light. She watched as they came closer. "Man, I wish I had my bike."**

**"Why?" Shayla asked. The light turned green and Caitlin sped off. Shayla and Tomoyo grabbed hold of the bottom of their seats until they got use to the pull then let go.**

**"But I am glad that I've got a fast car." Caitlin said. Shayla just shrugged, as Caitlin swerved through traffic and went through a red light. Car horns followed them as they dodged through the cars.**

**"Watch where you're god damn driving! Learn how to friggin' drive! Stupid bitch!" Caitlin started rattling off. Tomoyo turned to Shayla who shook her head. Tomoyo turned back to face the front and she and Shayla screamed as they were almost hit by a car. Someone flipped them off and Caitlin still floored it.**

**"Watch where you're going! Get out of the way! I'm trying to drive here!" Caitlin screamed. Caitlin out ran the bikes and headed back to their place, Shayla and Tomoyo pale-faced in the back. Tomoyo on Shayla's lap, where she had landed.**

**"They're late." Sam said when Li stood behind him. Then Caitlin came flying into the yard and slid to a stop at the stairs.**

**"Maybe Caitlin wanted to work off some anger. Sakura said, coming up behind them. Shayla, Caitlin and Tomoyo got out of the car.**

**"Damn friggin' Bear's!" she spat, and walked into the house to the back.**

**"The Bear's where following us." Tomoyo said, still a little shaky. She and Shayla were learning on the car.**

**"Remind me to never get in the car with Caitlin again." Shayla said and went inside.**

**"She can take jumping a bike. But she can't take Caitlin's driving." Meilin said coming outside.**

**"Well after Caitlin lost the Bear's behind us, she didn't slow down or give way to traffic until we got here." Tomoyo said.**

**"I'm betting anyone she's giving the punching bag a work out." Sam said and went towards the back. Li walked around the car.**

**"You didn't get fired at?" He asked. Sakura looked at the two girls. Tomoyo shook her head.**

**"Maybe they were just trying to follow you to see where you go." Li said.**

**"Meilin I want you and Sakura to try and talk reason into Caitlin. We don't really need a hot head at the moment." Li stated and walked inside. Meilin looked at Sakura.**

**"I think someone needs to say that to him at times." Meilin said and Sakura smiled.**

**"Don't let him hear you say that." Sakura giggled. Meilin rolled her eyes.**

**"Are you kidding?! I think the only one to say that and get away with it would be you. **

**Sakura blushed. "Why do you say that?"**

**"I'm not an idiot Sakura. I don't think there's anyone here who hasn't seen how Li dotes on you. We've seen how close you two are." Meilin replied. Sakura went bright crimson.**

**"I-I- . . . Well ... we're just . . ." she stammered. Meilin smirked.**

**"Come on. Let's go see what Sam and the others are doing." Sakura sighed and tried to cool herself down.**

_**'That was close.**_**' she thought as she followed Meilin. They walked to the back to see that Sam was right about the punching bag.**

**"I think you need to cool down. Sam said. Caitlin stopped and looked at him.**

**"Ok." she said and went inside. Eriol and Tomoyo walked out, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Shayla was inside on the phone to Aiden. Caitlin came back out in her swimmers and jumped into the pool. They looked at her.**

**"Sam said to cool down." she explained and started to do laps. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and ignored the hot headed Caitlin.**

**"Sakura are you ready to do singing because the Blossom's have been booked for tomorrow night." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.**

**"I'd love nothing more than to sing. I'll sing for father and Touya." Tomoyo walked over to her smiling and gave her a hug.**

**"We will all sing for them." She said. Then turned to Caitlin who was still doing laps in the pool dogging Sam who had joined her. "Even the hot head. Because we all loved them."**

**Li sat at his desk he was on the phone to his mother.**

**"Xiao Lang, you have to come home soon when it's safe. Chan wants to see Meilin." Yelan said.**

**"We just have to finish business." Li replied.**

**"I know, but it's taking a while. I know you have to finish for your father but Bear's probably thinking the same thing."**

_**'The same thing. He's the reason I'm doing this not my father.'**_** Li thought.**

**"Patience is a virtue mother. I'll be home when I can get away from here."**

**"Be careful Xiao Lang." Yelan's concerned voice came from the other end.**

**"Of course. I always am. Bye!" He said and hung up the phone. **

**Li was lying on his bed and Sakura came into the room.**

**"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, sitting up. She hopped onto the bed beside him.**

**"I came to see what's wrong with you." She said quietly. "And I want to feel safe in your arms." Li lay back down and hugged her close to him.**

**"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." Li whispered beside her ear. Sakura sighed and cuddled up to him and drifted off to sleep. Li kissed her on the forehead and stayed with her and watched her sleep.**

**Tomoyo woke up to Sakura's laugh. She opened her door and Li was there smiling.**

**"I think Sakura's a little better today." Li said to her. Tomoyo had spoken to her mother last night. The funeral was to be held on Friday.**

**"As much as I love to see Sakura smile again, I'm going to hate seeing all sad again when the time comes." Tomoyo sighed. Li gave her a sad smile.**

**"But I am glad that she's a little better." Tomoyo said. Just then Caitlin came out of her room smiling.**

**"It looks like Caitlin's better too." Tomoyo said. Sam came up the stairs and Shayla walked out of her room.**

**"Caitlin worked off her energy last night." Sam said and smiled. Caitlin looked down, blushing. Shayla glared at Sam and wished to god she had her gun with her.**

**'**_**Memo to self. Always carry gun around with a bullet with Sam's name on it.'**_** She thought.**

**"I think I'm going to go to school today." Sakura said cutting through the tension. Li look at his best friend as the girls ran to hug Sakura.**

**"I think you walked into a war zone." Li said and went down stairs. Sam followed him. Eriol was in the kitchen when they walked in.**

**"You heard what happened?" Li asked him. Meilin came in shortly after them, followed by all the girls.**

**"I didn't need to hear. I heard the whole show last night." Meilin said smirking, before bursting out laughing. Caitlin looked like a statue, Tomoyo waved her hand in front of her face. Seeing this, Meilin laughed even harder.**

**"I'm joking Caitlin." Meilin laughed.**

**"If you want to get her back Caitlin, just ask her about the last time she saw her fiancée." Li said smirking. Meilin stopped dead in her tracks and went bright red.**

**"What happened?" Caitlin asked.**

**"They had to replace the bed." Eriol said smirking. Caitlin cracked up laughing.**

**"It was five months ago." Li said. "So you could imagine how many beds we would be replacing if Chan was here."**

**"Shut up, Xiao Lang!" Meilin shouted, and then walked out of the room.**

**"You go girl!" Caitlin yelled after her. It was followed a frustrated scream from Meilin as she ran up the stairs.**

*** *~ Soccer Competition~* ***

**After lunch time, Meilin turned up at Sakura's school and looked for Tomoyo. Meilin found her in the stands with the camera fixed on Sakura, Shayla and the rest of the Cheerleaders.**

**"Hi Tomoyo." Meilin said sitting next to her.**

**"Hey Meilin." Tomoyo said moving her camera to the soccer team. Meilin looked and couldn't see Caitlin.**

**"Where's Caitlin?" Meilin asked.**

**"She's coming." Tomoyo said then Caitlin came out. The boys on the soccer team from Meilin's school mouth's dropped open seeing Caitlin go over to her team.**

**"I don't think they want to play now." Shayla said to Sakura. They watched as the other team's coach talk to their team's coach.**

**"Or they just won't let Caitlin play." Sakura said. She scanned the crowd and saw Tomoyo and Meilin with three vacant seats next to them. Sakura turned to see the players walk onto the field. Caitlin was on the west wing. She was usually forward.**

**"Caitlin doesn't look happy." Rika said and Sakura nodded. Shayla glared at the other team's coach.**

**Caitlin had the ball on the west wing and a guy came up to tackle her.**

**"Hi Kevin." she said and dodged him and passed it to centre.**

**"Fuck you!" She said to the guy who was following her.**

**"Go, Team Go! Go, Team Go!" All the cheerleaders yelled. The opposing team scored they all booed and turned away to go sit down. Sakura watched as Caitlin kicked at the ground. Rika came up beside her. **

**"We are losing" Sakura said.**

**"Well it's just a game. Even though our team wanted to go to the finals this year." She said then looked at the crowd. "At least our team has our school behind them." She watched as some guys from their school was throwing cans and other things at the other schools coach before their schools principal walked up to them. Sakura giggled at the sight.**

**"They won't be happy with the detention they're going to get." **

**By half time, Caitlin's team was losing by one point.**

**"Please! Please put me back in my position." Caitlin begged the coach. The coach shook his head.**

**"Sorry Thomas, the only way you stay in this game is if you got moved out of that position." Caitlin huffed off. She looked at the crowd and could see that Li, Eriol and Sam were just sitting down.**

**"Caitlin's been moved out of her position and they're losing by one point." Tomoyo told the guys when they got there.**

**"Why was she moved?" Li asked, and then spotted Sakura with the rest of the cheerleaders. Tomoyo and Meilin shrugged. Sam was watching Caitlin talk to some of the guys on her team. She was smiling evilly.**

**"Caitlin's going to do something bad." Tomoyo said as the team walked back onto the field. Caitlin's team started with the ball because the other team scored last. The Ref blew the whistle and they started. Caitlin got the ball and a guy came to tackle her. She went around him and put out her arm and the guy came into contact with it and hit the ground. The Ref blew his whistle.**

**"You bitch! What did you do that for?" The guy she had hit asked.**

**"I'm trying to get sent off, you see, because of your coach I'm not allowed to play in my position." Caitlin said and smiled sweetly at the rest of his team who came over. Her team came over too.**

**"Get that bitch off the field!" Another guy on the opposing team said.**

**"Wow! A compliment. I don't need compliments, I've got a boyfriend. But thanks anyway boys." Caitlin said and her team laughed.**

**"Ok Thomas, you're on the bench!" The coach said.**

**"Thank you coach!" Caitlin chirped and ran off to the bench. The Ref blew his whistle and the game resumed play.**

**"She's done it now." Tomoyo said and turned to Li, with the camera.**

**"You know you're helping her don't you?" She said and returned back to the game. Eriol, Sam and Li shrugged. Li's attention however kept wavering back and forth between the game and a tempting goddess with pom poms.**

**After the game, Sam was waiting for Caitlin by her car. All the rest of them had gone.**

**"Hi Caitlin, bad game." He said when she turned up.**

**"Bad? You mean horrible!" She said and gave him a kiss.**

**"Why did you get moved?" He asked as they got into the car. Sam was driving.**

**"They had their smaller players in that position." She replied. "And I hope that guy got hurt."**

**"Poor Caitlin." Sam said. Caitlin ignored him.**

**Li and Sakura where over at Tomoyo's house, helping her mother with the last arrangements for the funeral.**

**"So they will do, won't they?" Sonomi asked, showing Sakura pictures of two coffins. Sakura just nodded.**

**"That's all Sakura. You don't have to do anything else." Sonomi said and Sakura nodded, and left with Li. In the car, Sakura was quiet.**

**"What time's the gig tonight?" Li asked, trying to get her mind off everything.**

**"About eight." Sakura relied, looking out the window.**

**"You know the group should be called 'Cherry Blossom and her girls'." Li said trying to make her smile. It worked and she turned and him smiling.**

**"Sure Little Wolf. Whatever you reckon." She said.**

**"Who made up the name anyway?" Li asked.**

**"Tomoyo and Shayla thought it was a good idea. Caitlin didn't really like it but she puts up with it." Sakura smirked remembering then she sighed. "Tomoyo is probably waiting to pounce on me as soon as we get there for costumes." Li laughed and Sakura hit him on the arm then joined in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Bear napped.**

**"So when are the girls coming out?" Jiro asked he looked at the guy next to him.**

**"They should be finished soon." The said guy replied. His name is Leo and he is the owner of the club that the girls were singing at that night.**

**"Anyone with them?" Jiro looked at Leo. Leo nodded.**

**"Three guys and a girl." he answered. Jiro turned back to the club.**

**"Bear's not going to be happy." Jiro had been at the soccer match that afternoon, he thought he could get them after the game, but Li and the rest had turned up at half time.**

**"They're not going to let the girls out of their sight." He said.**

**"That was a great performance." Meilin said as the girls came off stage.**

**"I think I will employ them full time at one of my clubs." Li said to Eriol and Sam who nodded. Sakura, Tomoyo and Caitlin came over to the guys.**

**"So?" Asked Sakura and the girls hugged their guys.**

**"It was great." Li said. **

**The girls smiled at their men, enjoying their company after a great performance. Eriol signalled for drinks to be brought to their table and they sat back and enjoyed the music and the atmosphere.**

**Just as the lights swung their way and everything was multi-coloured theire was a huge explosion as entrance blew up. Rubble and debris rained down as smoke and dust billowed into the club, blinding everyone. **

**Sakura, who had her arms up to protect her face, squinted through her arms and saw dark shadows of numerous men as came running out of the smoke, followed by a huge man, Bear.**

**"Why hello Xiao Lang. It's a pleasure to see you." Bear smirked. Shayla hid behind Meilin and Tomoyo hid behind Eriol since they didn't do too well with hand to hand and they didn't have guns. Sakura and Caitlin faced him as everyone in the club ran outside.**

**"I want those two." He said, pointing at Sakura and Caitlin. The guys got out their guns. Li and Sam handed one each to Sakura and Caitlin.**

**"You're not gonna have them." Li said as Bear's men headed towards them. Dark, menacing shapes blending in with the darkness around them. Meilin took Shayla and Tomoyo out the back way. The rest fought.**

**"Get your grubby hands off me!" Caitlin yelled, kicking a guy away then pulled one off Sakura, they had gotten separated from Li, Eriol and Sam, and they had run out of bullets. A guy came in a grabbed Caitlin from behind, the other picked up Sakura after giving her a wallop to the back of the head that made her see stars.**

**Bear looked at Li, Eriol and Sam. "Thank you I have my trophy prizes now." Bear smirked and then left. **

**Li, Eriol and Sam killed the remaining men in the club. Sam tried to follow them out of the club, but he was stopped by the remaining men aiming their guns at them. **

**"We have to get them back." Li said eying the men warily. They were the only ones left from the group. Bad odds.**

**"We can't now. We have to find them first." Eriol said glaring back at Bear's men. They stared back tucking their guns back in their pockets before they retreated, melting into the shadows.**

**A sound behind them made them look behind them as Meilin, Tomoyo and Shayla came back in.**

**"Where are Sakura and Caitlin?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Bear took them." Was Eriol's reply. **

**Shayla walked over to Sam and slapped him across the face. "You should have protected her!" She spat furiously.**

**"We'll get them back." Li stated firmly and walked out of the club.**

**"This is one of the one's that blew up your train." Kat said and pointed to Caitlin. She and Sakura were chained in the middle of the room, hands chained above there heads, and feet chained to the floor.**

**"And glad to do it too." Caitlin spat. Kat slapped her across the face.**

**"Don't touch the other one Kat. Make sure that one feels a lot of pain." Bear said as he turned to Caitlin. "We'll show you; this is for blowing up my drugs." He said and left the room.**

**"What's so special about me?" Sakura asked.**

**"Your Li's girl." Kat snarled and picked up a whip. She walked behind Caitlin. "So big sis, let's see how strong you really are." Kat purred and cracked the whip across Caitlin's back. Caitlin bit her lip at the searing pain.**

**"Not a screamer hey? Well we just have to see about that." Kat said and whipped Caitlin again and again. On the third whip she howled in pain.**

**"How are you going to get them back?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. They were watching Li and Sam train.**

**"Gonna go in and get them." He said. It's the day after Sakura and Caitlin got kidnapped and Li stayed up all night to try and find where they were taken. But it was like that had disappeared into a mist. Their was no sign of them any where. Even his informants couldn't get anything.**

**"I've got to go teach Shayla now." Eriol said and went out to the front. Li stopped training and went inside.**

**"So you know what you're doing now?" Eriol asked Shayla nodded. He had been teaching Shayla how to ride motor bikes for an hour.**

**"I can do it by myself now." She said and Eriol let her do a lap of the drive. Sam and Li came outside watching seriously. Sam was carrying Caitlin's gun case.**

**"What do you want?" Shayla spat. Sam just looked at her then to the gun case in his hand.**

**"You can put that back in Caitlin's room before I staple it to your ass." She said. Li just looked at her and walked off.**

**"Well I was going to teach you how to use it, but oh well." Sam said and turned to go back inside.**

**"You can leave it here and Eriol can teach me." Shayla snarled. Sam put the case down and left.**

**"Ok back to training." Shayla said after Sam had left.**

**"Shayla I don't appreciate you abusing Sam. He didn't do anything wrong." Li said he had called her into his study after dinner. Shayla had a knife with her and was spinning the handle around her finger. She loved to cook, that was one thing that her and her sister shared with their father, but at the moment she was getting seriously close to using it on the man sitting across his desk from her.**

**"Well he's really annoying me." She eventually replied as she watched the movement of the knife in her hands. Li came around the desk and stood between her and the door.**

**"Just ignore him, that's not a big problem. We'll get them back." Li said. They both turned as Sam came into the room.**

**"Hey Shayla, how's training?" Sam asked. Shayla leapt out of the chair and flew at him with the knife, but when she reached Sam, the knife was gone. Li twirled her blade in his hand as she turned around to stare at him. Li looked back at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and left the study.**

**"She'll get over it when we get them back." Li said and Sam nodded **

**"God I hope so. I keep on having to look over my shoulder just to make sure she's not creeping up on me."**

**Shayla was pacing back and forth in her room.**

**"Sam makes me so mad." She fumed. Tomoyo and Meilin were in her room with her.**

**"Why?" Tomoyo asked and Meilin giggled at Shayla's furious glare.**

**"The overprotective little sister is very pissed off." Meilin said while giggling.**

**"Nah ya reckon?" Shayla replied sarcastically. "Something about him annoys me."**

**"How can he annoy you?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"I think he might be a pervert." Shayla replied seriously and Meilin burst out laughing.**

**"He's not, he's Li's best friend for God sake!" Meilin said.**

**"All the more reason for me to be concerned." Shayla replied and Meilin stopped laughing and got up and stormed out of the room.**

**"I don't think she took that too well." Tomoyo said. Shayla groaned and stamped her foot in frustration before pacing again. **

**Later that night Sam made sure to stay as far away from Shayla as possible, save the peace and quiet. He walked down the dark hallway and as he walked past the library, a ferocious growl was aimed at him. He backed up and looked warily into the library.**

**"You shouldn't walk around in the dark, cos you don't know what may be lurking around." Shayla chided sceptically. Sam raised his eyebrow.**

**"Meow." Shayla purred and made a cats claw at him with her hand. Sam stepped back warily. Next thing, someone comes up behind him and taps him on the back. Sam jumps a foot in the air, terrified. He turns to see Meilin.**

**"See I told you, you'd better watch out, because of the things that lurk in the night." Shayla taunted. Shayla and Meilin were talking again because Shayla apologised to Meilin about her remark bout Li.**

**"Always the cynic aren't we Shayla?" he asks.**

**"Mmmm, maybe. But unlike Meilin, I don't lurk . . . I hunt." She shot him an evil smile that sent shivers up his back.**

**"Caitlin taught me well, don't you think Meilin?" Shayla asked. Meilin turned to Sam.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you. They're both as bad as each other." Shayla and Meilin walked off laughing.**

**Sakura and Caitlin are still chained up. Caitlin's passed out and Sakura is disillusioned from lack of food and water. She is remembering back to before going to the club**

_Li walks into his room to find Sakura sitting on his bed in her costume : Short black skirt, lace up boots to knee height and a pink top that covers the front and ties up at the back and around the neck._

_"See I told you Tomoyo would pounce on me." Sakura said smiling._

_"I think you look beautiful." Li said. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed._

_"We're all wearing the same; Shayla's wearing blue, Tomoyo's wearing purple and Caitlin's wearing green."_

_"I still think you look beautiful." Li said and kissed her neck._

_"It doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you." she said. He looked into her eyes._

_"I promise to look after you, always be there for you to protect you." Li said. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips._

_"I hope so. I'm going to hold you to that." she said and kissed him again._

**"I am holding you to that Xiao Lang." Sakura whispered through dry and cracked lips as Caitlin stirred and became conscious.**

**"Man I wish this was a dream." she said and Sakura nodded.**

**"It's more like a nightmare. For you anyway." Kat said from the door. Kat walked over to Sakura.**

**"How do you feel? You know you won't be going to the funeral in two days. It's not nice is it?" Kat taunted Sakura. Sakura struggled to get out of the chains, so did Caitlin.**

**"You two should stop doing that. You can't get free." Kat said laughing and left.**

**"Li better come soon. If he doesn't come soon, I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his life." Caitlin said.**

**"I'm going to beat you to it." Sakura said, going white, she hated ghosts.**

**"It's ok, there's no ghosts around here and don't worry. I'm sure Meilin's kicking Syaoran's ass right now to get us back." Caitlin said. Sakura gave a little giggle.**

**"I just wonder what Shayla's doing to poor Sam while you're not there." Sakura said making Caitlin groan.**

**The next the day, Li was banging on Meilin's door.**

**"Meilin get up." Li yelled through the door waking everyone who was still asleep.**

**"Xiao Lang, it's five am, go back to bed." Meilin shot back sleepily.**

**"I've found them. I've found Sakura and Caitlin." Meilin jumped out of bed and ran and opened the door. Shayla, Sam, Eriol and Tomoyo had opened their doors and were in the hallway.**

**"Get ready people, we're going for them tonight." Li said and went down stairs. Tomoyo and Shayla were jumping up and down, hugging each other, Eriol patted Sam on the back and Meilin ran back into her room to get ready for that night.**

**Li, Eriol and Sam were in one car, Meilin, Tomoyo and Shayla were in the other. They were on their way to get Sakura and Caitlin back. There were two bikes and another car behind them. They pulled to a stop when they got close enough so that they wouldn't be seen.**

**"Alright people, get into your groups and you know what to do." Li said. Everyone nodded, and the groups headed out.**

**Li took out another guard. He smashed his fist into the side of the bastard's face and watched him crumple to the ground.**

**"Ok Meilin, Shayla. I think it's safe to go in now." He said and Meilin opened the door, looked around and then walked inside .**

**"It's about time you lot got here." Caitlin said wearily. Despite how weary she was, she managed a small smile.**

**"Caitlin!" Shayla yelled and ran to her sister, and hugged her.**

_**'Same old Caitlin, it doesn't take kidnapping her to keep her down.**_**' Shayla thought.**

**"Ouch, watch it Shayla." Caitlin yelled.**

**"She was whipped." Sakura said wearily as Li was unlocking the chains. Shayla moved behind her sister and Meilin started to unlock the chains.**

**"It was Kat wasn't it?" Shayla demanded, looking at the whip cuts that criss-crossed her sister's back. If they weren't treated shortly, they would get infected.**

**"Yes it was little sister." Caitlin replied.**

**Sam ducked around another corner. He waited a moment and then signalled to the others.**

**"It's clear." He said.**

**"We're not having any luck." Tomoyo said.**

**Eriol and Sam nodded.**

**"We've found them." Li said over the radio. Tomoyo sighed in relief as she hugged Eriol and Sam smiled. Then they headed back the way they had come.**

**"No Bear or Kat?" Li asked. Everyone shook their heads.**

**"That was too easy. It's like they wanted us to find them." Li stated worriedly. Just then the building they were just in exploded. A cloud of fire billowed into the air and debris and rubble splattered the pavement.**

**"Alright people, let's go." Li yelled. Everyone got in the cars they had come in. Sakura and Caitlin were out in the other car and they floored it back to the mansion.**

**"Why does it seem to be only me that comes in here?" Caitlin said. They were in the recovery room. Caitlin was getting her back washed, and Sakura was waiting to be checked.**

**"Just luck I guess." Wei replied smiling as he gently washed her back. Li and Sam walked in.**

**"So? Asked Li.**

**"What?" asks Sakura.**

**"Any ideas to why Bear let you go so easily?" Li said.**

**"None." Replied Sakura. Li turned to look at Caitlin and she turned to look at him.**

**"Nothing comes to mind." She said and cringed as Wei hit a sore spot. Sam went and sat by Caitlin. Li nodded thoughtfully and left the room.**

**"How's her back?" Sam asked Wei.**

**"Should be fine in a couple of weeks." Wei replied.**

**"Weeks?! It can't be weeks." Caitlin said. Wei finished her back and went to check on Sakura.**

**"Give it up Caitlin. You have to let it heal this time." Sakura called from the other room.**

**"My foot's fine thank you very much." Caitlin yelled back.**

**"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said coming into the room with her camera.**

**"Get out of here Tomoyo." Caitlin spat.**

**"I'm just checking up on you." She replied smiling. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey its Black Wolf One here I just want to say thanks to yinfa07 for being such a loyal fan for enjoying the first version of this story and this version. To annalise this is a really old story that I wanted to fix up and Black Wolf Two let me. If I fixed all the problems in this story it wouldn't be the same story. Thank you for your comment.**

**Chapter Eight: Gettin' It On.**

**Eriol was sitting in the lounge when Tomoyo came in. **

**"Sakura and Caitlin kicked me out." She sulked as she sat next to Eriol.**

**"Awe. It's ok babe." Eriol replied and gave her a hug. Sam and Wei walked in.**

**"Did Sakura and Caitlin kick you out too?" Eriol asked.**

**"They kicked me out, but Wei's going now." Sam replied and walked Wei to the door and then went upstairs.**

**"Does that make you feel better, not being the only one to be kicked out?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded and kissed him. They were still lip locked when Shayla came down stairs.**

**"God, you two get a room." She said and went outside.**

**"I don't think so." Tomoyo said between kisses.**

**"Me neither." Eriol agreed between kisses. Tomoyo stopped kissing him.**

**"On second thoughts, it might not be a bad idea." She smiled and Eriol nodded in reply. They ran upstairs and into Eriol's room.**

**Once there, Tomoyo started unbuttoning Eriol's shirt. Eriol let his hands slide down her skin and took off Tomoyo's spaghetti strap top. His shirt hit the floor as he unzipped her pants and pulled them down. He started kissing her belly, and all the skin up toward her mouth. **

**Tomoyo undid Eriol's pants and he threw her onto the bed, her dark hair fanning out on the sheets beneath her. She was in her bra and undies and he was in his boxers. He got onto the bed kissing her skin as she let her hands trace his body. Tomoyo rolled and straddled him, both lip-locked. They were both getting breathless when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Eriol, Li wants you down stairs." Meilin said through the door. Eriol growled and looked up at Tomoyo.**

**"Li has bad timing." He snarled under his breath. Tomoyo sighed and slid off him. They put on their clothes and went down stairs.**

**Downstairs, Syaoran was sitting in his chair with Sakura on his lap. Sam was sitting next to him with Shayla sitting across from him, giving him dirty looks. Meilin was sitting next to Shayla. Eriol and Tomoyo took a seat on the other side of Syaoran.**

**"Ok we're all here." They all nodded and then Caitlin answered yes on the radio, because she was still in the recovery room.**

**"I called this meeting because we got Sakura and Caitlin back too easily. We didn't find any tracking devices in their clothes and nobody followed us here, even though Kat knows where we are." He said and looked around the room.**

**"Did they make you eat anything weird Sakura?" Eriol asked.**

**"I didn't eat anything, they only gave us water." Sakura replied. Li stiffened when she said that, and she gripped his hand in comfort.**

**"What about you Caitlin?" Syaoran asked through the radio.**

**"I didn't get anything." Came her response.**

**"Ok. I want everyone to get a good night's rest and we'll talk tomorrow before we leave." Li said and everyone got the idea he was not trying to upset Sakura by mentioning the funeral. They all left the room. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to continue what they had started.**

**In the morning they were awoken around five thirty by someone banging on their door. When they opened the door, Caitlin was standing atop of the stairs.**

**"We need to talk." Was all she said and went down the stairs. They followed her. When they got down stairs, she turned to look at them.**

**"I think you should know that I have a weird feeling about today." She said. Sam and Eriol looked at each other.**

**"She's usually right." Shayla said. Everyone looked at her.**

**"I am usually right. Intuition." Caitlin agreed nodding.**

**"She was right about Kat and her foot." Tomoyo said.**

**"And my back. Two more days and it will feel as good as new." She said. "I heal fast."**

**"Chan's coming later today." Meilin said.**

**"The funeral's today." Sakura piped up.**

**"Something bad is going to happen and I don't know what." Caitlin looked at everyone them went up the stairs to find something that wouldn't rub against her back.**

**Syaoran sat at his desk. He was on the phone to Yelan.**

**"If she feels something is wrong, trust her." Yelan said.**

**"I don't know is she is right or not." Li said. He'd told her about Caitlin. Sakura walked in ready to go to the funeral.**

**"If she was right before, she'll most likely be right again." Yelan stated. Yelan wanted to meet Caitlin.**

**"I'll call you later, bye." Syaoran said.**

**"Bye son." Yelan said and hung up.**

**"What did your mother think?" Sakura asked, sitting down on Syaoran's lap.**

**"Well, she wants to meet you and the girls and she said to trust Caitlin's intuition."**

**"If it helps, I feel like something bad is going to happen." Sakura replied and lent back against him. Shayla walked in looking pissed.**

**"I can't take it anymore." She screamed at Li.**

**"What?" Sakura asked.**

**"She's been having problems with Sam." Li whispered quietly to her.**

**"Syaoran I thought you said she would get over it once we got Sakura and Caitlin back." Sam said walking in the door.**

**"Get over what?" Shayla asked, turning to glare at Sam. Caitlin walked into the study and stopped shocked.**

**"Did I miss something?" She asked.**

**"Don't ask me. I haven't been here either." Sakura said getting up and stood beside Caitlin watching Sam and Shayla have a glaring contest.**

**"Syaoran would you do something?" Caitlin exclaims. Li just shook his head. Caitlin walked over to her sister, dragged her by the arm and pushed her out the door, then did the same to Sam.**

**"Now for what I came to do." she said and looked at Li. He just looked back at her. "Are we going to wait for something bad to happen or are you going to believe me?" She asked.**

**"Believe us?" Sakura inputted. They were both standing in front of his desk.**

**"I'm going to put everyone on alert." Li said. Sakura and Caitlin smiled. Then they heard something break in the lounge room. Li gave Caitlin a look.**

**"It's not them, it's something else." She said and walked out of the study.**

**After Caitlin had thrown them out, Shayla started the glaring contest again.**

**"We should try to get along Shayla, for your sister." Sam said.**

**"Why should I get along with you?" She spat.**

**"Why do you hate me?" he asked.**

**"I know you're going to hurt my sister." She replied glaring frostily.**

**"I will not. I love your sister." Sam said. In reply to that, Shayla threw a vase at him. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.**

**"Don't say things like that, you don't mean it." She said.**

**"I do mean it." Sam said. Caitlin came out of the study.**

**"You're going to clean that up aren't you Shayla." Caitlin said. Shayla just walked off and went upstairs rigid and tense.**

**"Nope. Looks like I'm going to clean it up." Caitlin said. Caitlin bent down and started picking up bits of vase. Meilin came down the stairs.**

**"Leave it Caitlin. I'll clean it." She said.**

**"I'm fine. I'll clean it." She said. Sam picked Caitlin up, careful not to hurt her back, so Meilin could clean the shattered vase up.**

**"I told you Sam. They're both as bad as each other." Meilin said.**

**"Where do you get your stubborn streak from Caitlin?" Sam asked.**

**"Not my mum, I can tell you that." She replied. **

**"That stupid guard. The building was supposed to blow up with them in it." Bear said.**

**"Now you have to go and get my prizes back." Bear said to Jiro.**

**"Why me? It wasn't my fault." Jiro stated.**

**"You have to do it because the guard who had the remote for the bomb, was in the building." Jiro nodded and backed away. He didn't want to get his hands cut off. Bear had done that once for talking back to him.**

**At the cemetery, everyone was saying their last goodbyes to Touya and Fujitaka and was also giving Sakura one more round of their condolences. They had already done that at the funeral. Li was standing behind Sakura, Tomoyo and Sonomi were standing beside her.**

**"I'm ready to leave now." Sakura said. Li walked her to the car.**

**"Are you sure?" Li asked. Sakura nodded and they got into the cr. It was a quiet drive back to the mansion, and they were followed by Sam and Caitlin on the bike. When they got home, Sakura went straight up to Caitlin's room.**

**"That means she wants to talk to me." Caitlin said and went upstairs to her room. Sakura was sitting on the bed. Caitlin sat down beside her.**

**"What's wrong sweetie, apart from the funeral?" Caitlin asked.**

**"I want Touya to walk into the room and yell at Syaoran or call me Monster." She said.**

**"It's alright Monster. I'm going to do this for you. Do you want me to act around Syaoran how Shayla acts around Sam?" Caitlin asked. Sakura smiled.**

**"No, not all the time, just when I feel like I need an older sister to turn to." Sakura got off the bed.**

**"I think I'm going to be fine now. Thanks." Then Sakura left the room. When Sakura and Caitlin went back down stairs, everyone was home.**

**"If Sakura needs the over protective, older sibling, it's going to be me." Caitlin stated.**

**"I hope you're not going to do to Syaoran what you did to Aiden." Tomoyo asked.**

**"Of course not." Caitlin said and smiled.**

**"What did she do to Aiden?" Meilin asked.**

**"Express delivery to China zoo." Caitlin said with an evil smile on her face.**

**"That of course was after she had knocked him out." Shayla stated, still reading her magazine on the couch, as if her sister did that kind of thing every day.**

**"I put food in there for him. I wasn't that mean." Caitlin said mock hurt.**

**"Yes you are."**

**"Do you want me to send you there?" Caitlin asked.**

**"No."**

**"Well shut up." Shayla clamped up. She knew Caitlin had threatened to send him back there, this time without food or a ticket back home.**

**"Waste of money and time if you ask me." she muttered. Luckily no one heard her.**

**"Caitlin can you go to my study?" Syaoran said and Caitlin left.**

**"No jokes please." He said as he followed her into his study.**

**"Ok Caitlin. When is this bad thing going to happen?" Syaoran asked, closing the door.**

**"I don't know, but soon." she said and sat on the edge of his desk.**

**"The guards are waiting for something to happen, and if it doesn't, you don't want to know what will happen to you." He said. Meilin knocked on the door then walked in.**

**"I'm going to go pick up Chan now." Li nodded and she left.**

**"Something is going to happen and don't threaten me." Caitlin said and walked to the door.**

**"Caitlin stop." She stopped and looked at him.**

**"I trust you. You better be right."**

**"I am." She said and then left.**

**"Is everyone ready?" Jiro asked, looking around at the people around him. They all nodded.**

**"Good lets go." He pulled down his ski mask and so did everyone else and they head towards the mansion.**

**The darkness was quiet. Nothing stirred. It was the calm before a storm. It was like the night took a breath before gun shots could be heard. They had enough warning before the front doors were thrown in as Wolves got thrown through them. **

**Tomoyo, who was quick to act, shot the first guy with a ski mask on, but missed the second; started hand to hand combat with him. Shayla kicked a guy in the knees and Caitlin shot the guy sneaking up behind her, while taking out another guy that was about to shoot her. Caitlin pushed something into Shayla's hands and she realised that it was a gun. Caitlin flashed her a wicked grin, before taking off to take out more guys in ski masks. **

**Sam was fighting with his eleventh guy when a bullet almost hit him and hit the guy he was fighting. He turned and saw Shayla. She gave a little smirk and then took off, ducking and weaving through fighters. **

**Syaoran was fighting two guys and trying to watch Sakura at the same time, who was kicking the shit out of one of the intruders. Eriol had taken off to help Tomoyo. Then everyone heard:**

**"Fall back!" and all the alive and not really injured men in ski masks ran out the door.**

**"And this party was just getting started." Caitlin panted still in fighting pose. Everyone just looked at her.**

**"What?" she asked straightening up.**

**Half an hour later, Meilin returned with her Chan. Everyone was cleaning up, when she walked in the door.**

**"Have a party without me?" She asked taking in the amount of damage.**

**"Not really. We had a little company, and then they left." Caitlin said and then saw Chan.**

**"Hi I'm Caitlin and this is Sakura, Tomoyo and that young one over there is my little sister, Shayla." She said and pointed to everyone in turn. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.**

**"I'm not so little thank you very much." Shayla retorted. "I'm fun size. "**

**"Shut up squirt." Caitlin retorted back.**

**"So Xiao Lang. I see that Caitlin was right." Meilin stated. Li nodded and went to his study.**

**In his study he picked up the phone and dialled home.**

**"This is the Li manor, Fuutie speaking." Li sighed. This was going to take a while.**

**"It's Xiao Lang. Put mother on please." He pulled the phone away from his ear because his sister squealed.**

**"How's little brother?" Siefa asked.**

_**'Great. I've been put on speaker.' **_**He thought.**

**"I'm ok. Put mother on please." He said.**

**"I'm here Xiao Lang." Yelan said and looked at her daughters.**

**"You were right to tell me to trust Caitlin's intuition." He said and his sisters giggled in the background.**

**"We women are always right. Learn to trust us." Fanren said and his sisters giggled again.**

**"I know they're over visiting you mother, but can you please send them out of the room?" Li asked and Eriol, Sam, Sakura, Meilin and Caitlin walked into the room.**

**"I will if you let me speak to Caitlin." Yelan said. Li put the phone on speaker.**

**"Start talking Caitlin." He said.**

**"Hello." Caitlin said.**

**"Is that Caitlin?" Yelan asked.**

**"Yes. I'm Caitlin."**

**"I'm Li Yelan, Xiao Lang's mother. I was wondering, how is it you knew that something bad was going to happen?" Yelan asked.**

**"I didn't really know." Caitlin replied.**

**"Li-san, I'm Kinomoto Sakura."**

**"Yelan's fine, hello Sakura."**

**"Hello. My friend Caitlin has always had her gift and she just gets these feelings."**

**"I see. Xiao Lang, I would like you to come back home. Only for a week or so, but I want to meet Caitlin and Sakura." Yelan stated.**

**"Yes mother. We'll leave tomorrow. I don't expect another attack any time soon."**

**"Wonderful. I'll see you then. Bye."**

**"Bye." Syaoran said and then hung up the phone.**

**"I'll go with you; I have to do something in China anyway." Sam stated.**

**"Plus you don't want to be around Shayla when I'm not here." Caitlin stated smiling.**

**"Yeah that too. If you don't want to stay at your place, you can stay at mine." Sam said. Li shook his head.**

**"I think we'll be fine, as long as my sisters aren't visiting. They'll dress Sakura and Caitlin up like dolls." Li stated. Sakura and Caitlin shared worried glances.**

**"Well you better go get packing and I'll go get Chan." Meilin said.**

**"Eriol you're in charge while I'm not here, and if you need to know something or if something happens, ring me." Syaoran said and Eriol nodded. Li walked to the door.**

**"Oh and by the way." He said turning to look at Eriol. "No parties." Eriol looked mock hurt.**

**"Awe damn." He smiled. "And I thought I had my whole week planned too."**

**"WHAT?! You're going to China and you're leaving me here?!!" Shayla cried.**

**"Syaoran's mother wants to meet me and Sakura. You didn't get an invite squirt." Caitlin replied. Shayla glared at her sister.**

**"So you're just going to leave me here is that it?" She demanded.**

**"Yes."**

**"While you're off having the time of your life?"**

**"Probably." Caitlin replied.**

**"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT!! THIS IS MUTINY!!" Shayla yelled.**

**"If you're really good, I'll bring you back a gift." Caitlin smiled. Shayla glared coldly.**

**"Who else is going?"**

**"Sakura and Li." Shayla glared even more.**

**"You are not going to leave me here stuck in this mansion with that- that -" she pointed at Sam.**

**"No thank god." Sam cut in. "I'm also going to china, but for my own reasons." Shayla sighed with relief.**

**"Good. I was afraid there for a moment. I thought I'd have to waste my allowance on destinations unknown." She threatened. Sam paled.**

**"But." Shayla looked at Caitlin. "That's not the issue. What is however is that you're leaving me behind. And you know how I feel about being left behind." she said coldly.**

**"If I could take you, I would, but I can't. So get over it already." Caitlin said. Shayla shook her head.**

**"You have no idea how much I hate all of you at this moment." she stated and then walked out of the room. Everyone looked at Caitlin.**

**"Don't worry she'll get over it soon enough. I'm going up to start packing." She said and went up to her room.**

**On the plane, Caitlin and Syaoran kept playing musical seats. Caitlin and Sakura started off sitting next to each other and then Li would come over and want to talk to Sakura, so Caitlin would go and sit next to Sam.**

**"First class all the way." Sam said as Caitlin sat down.**

**"Of course it is. It's non-stop flight to Hong Kong."**

**"So why so edgy Caitlin?" Sam asked.**

**"I need to get up and move around. Not stuck on a plane." Caitlin replied.**

**"I'll take you somewhere after you meet Li's family." Sam said and Caitlin nodded.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: China**

**As the sleek, black car drove up the road, two sets of eyes widened as the saw the immaculately kept gardens and lush green rolling lawns, flowering trees and plants. In the distance a tall, white building stood proud against the blue sky. The vision was cut off as they drove past a tall, white wall. **

**They passed a gold plaque with Chinese writing stating the family name "Li" as the towering gates swung open and the car drove up the long driveway.**

**"Oh my god! This place is huge!" Caitlin said as she got out of the limo.**

**"It's a castle." Sakura got out.**

**"Welcome to the house of the wolves." Syaoran said and the butler opened the door.**

**"Welcome home Master Li." The butler said in Chinese.**

**"Hello Mathew. Is mother about?" Syaoran said in Chinese.**

**"Yes she is. Could you please follow me." The three of them followed him. Sam went to his place. As they walked down the hallway, Sakura and Caitlin were murmuring in awe at the grand design of the place. **

**Everything sparkled. There was no dust to be found. Maids and footmen walked around dusting and cleaning as they walked by. Every room was richly furnished and many family heirlooms hung up on the walls.**

**Mathew stopped and opened a door. They followed Syaoran inside.**

**"Xiao Lang. Good your home." Yelan said. Also in the room were her daughters.**

**"Little brother's home!" All four of them squealed and they all ran to hug him.**

**"Get off me." He said.**

**"You and Shayla could never match up to that." Sakura whispered in Japanese in Caitlin's ear. Caitlin tried not to laugh.**

**"Well Xiao Lang, are you going to introduce the girls?" Yelan asked.**

**"Mother this is Ying Fa and Caitlin." Xiao Lang said. All four sisters squealed and ran over to them.**

**"They are so cute!" Feimei screamed.**

**"We have to take them shopping!" Siefa replied looking at the shirts and pants they were wearing.**

**"What's wrong with our clothes?" Caitlin asked.**

**"Nothing, we just want to take you shopping." Fanren said.**

**"Girls, they have had a long flight. Leave it until tomorrow." Yelan cut in. They nodded and sat down where they were sitting when they had first entered the room. Mathew knocked on the door and came in.**

**"There is someone here to see you Master Xiao Lang." Mathew said.**

**"Show him in." Li said and Mathew left. **

**Yelan looked at Caitlin. "Caitlin, come and stand in front of me." Caitlin moved to stand in front of her. "What are you feeling at this moment?" Yelan asked.**

**"Nothing really!" Caitlin replied. **

**Yelan nodded. "Are you sure? Concentrate."**

**"I know my sister will ring soon and she won't stop, until she speaks with me." Caitlin replied, looking at her watch.**

**"I told Shayla she could ring here." Xiao Lang said as Sam walked through the door.**

**"Which wasn't a very good idea." Sam stated.**

**"Just because she tried to kill you." Caitlin replied smirking and went over to hug him. **

**They were interrupted as the phone rang. Yelan walked over and answered it.**

**"Hello."**

**"Aunty Yelan?"**

**"Hello Meilin, how are you?"**

**"We're doing great."**

**"How's Chan?"**

**"I'm fine." Chan answered. (Yelan was on speaker).**

**"Aunty Yelan are they there yet?"**

**"I'll just put you on speaker." Yelan replied pushing the button.**

**"Hi everybody." Meilin said.**

**"Hi Meilin." They all answered smiling.**

**"Come on Shayla, the phone won't bite." Meilin replied turning to Shayla behind her. " Shayla wants to speak to Caitlin and Tomoyo wants to speak to Sakura."**

**"Hi Shayla." Sam taunted cheekily.**

**"Bite Me." Shayla snarled and Caitlin hit Sam.**

**"Ouch Caitlin, that hurt." Sam said and Shayla giggled over the phone.**

**"Hi Shayla, I see you don't hate me anymore, what's the matter?" There was a pause as she was reminded that she wasn't talking to her sister for brutally leaving her behind, and then she said:**

**"Why is he there with you and not me?" she sulked**

**"Because he lives over here."**

**"That's so unfair, I am your little sister and you have school. I don't see how you can just leave me over here and expect me to go to school while you're off having a holiday with your boyfriend."**

**"Shayla you do know its school holidays don't you." Sakura spoke up trying to ease the tension between the two sisters.**

**"We might as well leave. This will take a while." Li said quietly.**

**"We heard that Xiao Lang." Meilin's voice said. **

**"Hey I'm not finished yet." You could hear Shayla being dragged out of the room and the door being locked.**

**"Is Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked.**

**"Hey Sakura." **

**"What's she doing?" Sakura asked.**

**"Recording the conversation." Meilin said. You could hear her rolling her eyes.**

**"What? This is so cool." Tomoyo said. Everyone sweat dropped, except Yelan and her daughters.**

**"Tomoyo did you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked.**

**"Yeah, could you please get me some Chinese silk while you're over there?" She asked.**

**"We could do that for you." Sakura replied smiling.**

**"Caitlin I'm not done yet!" Came Shayla's voice in the background.**

**"I thought I locked you out?" Came Eriol's voice in the background.**

**"That's my fault Eriol. I taught her how to pick locks." Caitlin said sheepishly.**

**"Caitlin how could you leave me?!!" Shayla exclaimed.**

**"Eriol, tie her to a chair and gag her." Caitlin said.**

**"Caitlin just got on a plane and left just like that." Sam replied smirking, and then there was the dial tone.**

**"What happened?" Asked Yelan confused.**

**"Shayla pulled the phone cord out." Caitlin and Sakura said in union. They looked at each other and giggled.**

**Back in Japan...**

**"What did you do that for Shayla?" Tomoyo asked looking at Shayla who was swinging the phone cord around.**

**"Because I felt like it." She replied, dropped the cord and left the room. Meilin and Chan followed her out.**

**"It's so peaceful here." Shayla said.**

**"I agree with you." Chan said.**

**"It's just because Sam's not here." Meilin smirked.**

**"Do you hear that?" Shayla suddenly asked. Chan and Meilin looked at each other.**

**"No." Meilin said.**

**"That's because there's an ocean between me and Sam." Shayla replied happily.**

**"You do know that Caitlin is with him, don't you?" Meilin asked.**

**"Spoil my dream." Shayla spat and walked off. A few minutes later, Eriol and Tomoyo walked in.**

**"You do know Shayla's in there calling a travel agency?" Stated Eriol.**

**"Oh God! Stop her!" Meilin cried, and dashed out of the room.**

**"Aren't you supposed to be her guardian Eriol?" Chan asked. Shouting and screaming could be heard seconds later and then a mad Shayla went storming past up to her room. Meilin shortly followed.**

**"God, what did you do to her Meilin?" Eriol asked. Meilin showed them what she had behind her back. She swung the phone cord around.**

**"She can't get anywhere without this."**

**"Oh! A girl after my own heart." Tomoyo replied.**

**Meanwhile in China Sakura and Caitlin are up in the guest room being measured up for the Li sisters dress making.**

**"Oh! We have just the right size Kimono for the both of you!" replied Fanren. Sakura gulped and Caitlin prayed.**

**"Why'd I let you talk me into this? Give me a soccer ball or something. I'm going to go mad!" Caitlin threatened. "Maybe I can use one of Li's sisters as a ball. Do you think Li will miss them?"**

**"Probably not, but don't be so mean." Sakura whispered. **

**The two girls are in the kimonos and the guys walk in.**

**"You look nice as a porcelain doll Caitlin, but you can't go rock climbing in that." Said Sam. Caitlin growled and lunged for Sam before she trips over the hem of the kimono.**

**"Does that carpet taste nice down there?" taunted Sam. A muffled reply can be heard to the effect of: "**_**I'm going to kill you when I get up**_**."**

**"**_**If**_**." states Li smirking. "If you get up." **

**Sam turns to Li. "If. If is good." Sam states, smiling back. Sakura helps Caitlin up and Caitlin hitches up the hem of the kimono.**

**"**_**AHHHHHHHHHHH**_**!" Is all that could be heard as Caitlin chased Sam down the long corridors.**

**"You know I was joking! I didn't mean it!" Sam begged. Caitlin cornered him and he couldn't go anywhere.**

**"I'd take back what I said '**_**IF**_**' I were you." Caitlin snarled.**

**"Umm. I love you?" Sam inquired. Caitlin motioned for him to come closer with her finger. He walked over to her warily and she grabs his collar.**

**"It's nice that you love me and all, but don't do that to me again. Next time, love won't save you. Also pray that I won't take away certain activities." She hisses. With that she hitched up her kimono and walked back down the corridor, the way she had come.**

**Yelan stepped out from the room she was in, and having witnessed the whole episode, prayed to the heavens for strength and walked back into the room with a headache and wondered about her son's sanity and where it had gone.**

**Back in Japan Shayla was rebelling against the entire household and dressed as rebelliously as she dared. She opened the window and climbed down to the garage. She pulled the cover off Caitlin's bike, revved it and took off.**

**Inside Eriol watched the whole thing on camera, along with Meilin and Tomoyo.**

**"Anyone call for a rebellious teenager?" Meilin cut in. "Come did anyone, hands up please if you...."**

**"Shut up Meilin." Tomoyo said.**

**"Who's going to go after her?" Tomoyo asked. **

**Eriol sighed. "I'll go." He got up and put the tracker on.**

**At a club Shayla danced to the beat of the music and smirked as every guy turned to look. She flirted, she swung her hips, and she even coaxed every guy, pushing them away quickly when they tried to kiss her or got too close. Eriol watched and frowned.**

**"Jackal, Jackal, Tiger, Fox, Tiger, Panther . . ." He looked at all the guys on the 'outskirts' of Shayla.**

**"Bear, Bear, Bear, and Bear." This- for all the guys around Shayla "Great. I just had to get a rebellious teenager, and out of all the clubs in Japan, she has to pick one that's owned by the Bears." He muttered. Eriol went up and called to Shayla, hoping nobody would recognise him. Shayla saw him, but ignored him and moved farther away.**

**Shayla went up to the bar and drowned God knows what, and then strutted off. Eriol grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.**

**"What's your problem?" Shayla demanded as the door closed behind them and shut off the steady thump of the music inside.**

**"Running out in the middle of the night, without backup, dancing recklessly and leading guys on - Bears I might add at that, and not to mention in one of Bear's clubs! What's my problem?!! Take a Friggin' pick!" Shayla glared at him and then put something in his hand.**

**"Here's a couple of yen. Go and tell somebody who really cares." With that, Shayla got on the bike and took off again. Her long brown hair flowing out behind her in the cold night air. Lightning flashed and rain started falling. Eriol sighed deeply and got back to the car.**

**The street flashed blue before a huge clap of thunder rumbled through the air. Rain poured down in torrents and pooled on the road and flooded the gutters. Amongst the sound was the peeling of a door bell. **

**Aiden opened his door and jumped back startled. Something between Shayla and a drenched rat shivering was standing on his doorstep. When he realised that it was Shayla and that she was half drowned, he opened up the door and let her in. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was well after midnight.**

**"What are you doing out so late, half drowned from the storm, looking like that and with your sisters bike?" Shayla shot him a look.**

**"Bad question?" He asked.**

**"V-v-very b-bad q-q-question." Shayla shivered.**

**"Shayla you're turning blue!" Shayla looked up at him and wondered why she was seeing two. Aiden saw the look of confusion on her face.**

**"What's the matter Shay- ?"**

**"Aiden you didn't tell me you had an identical twin."**

**"What?" Aiden burst out. She held out her hand to his shoulder and swayed.**

**"Pleased to '**_**hic**_**' meet you." Then she collapsed in a drunken heap at this feet.**

**Back in China Caitlin danced on one side of the club while Sakura danced on the other. Half the room watched Caitlin while the other watched Sakura. Up above, Sam and Li both growled with protectiveness and jealousy as they watch the girls dance. Seeing the men stare at them with more what was polite decided them. Sharing a nod Sam raced to the left to go down to Caitlin, while Li raced down to the right to Sakura.**

**Caitlin noticed everyone watching her.**

**"What?" They continued to watch her, so she turned away.**

**Sakura was getting freaked out by all the attention she was getting. The room divided as Li stormed through it and wrapped his arms possessively around her. He shot them all the death glare and they turned away a little reluctantly. On the other side of the room Sam dismissed them and dragged Caitlin off.**

**Sakura wrapped her arms around Li. "Dance with me Xiao Lang?" she asked.**

**"Gladly." He murmured into her ear and slowly danced with her.**

**"I love you, Ying Fa." Li whispered in her ear. Sakura stepped back stunned.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"I love you." Li replied smiling. He watched tears came to her eyes.**

**"Why are you crying Ying Fa?"**

**"Because . . . I love you too Xiao Lang. " she cried and hugged him. Then she suddenly stepped back and glared at him.**

**"What the hell took you so long to confess that to me?!!" Li's mouth hit the ground. Sakura's eyes softened. "I've been hanging on a thread wondering whether or not you cared." Tears came again. Li hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry Ying Fa. I'm an idiot for keeping you waiting. But it's taken until now for me to be able to tell you." She hugged him.**

**"You're not completely forgiven, but I love you all the same." Li laughed and spun her around.**

**Wolves Mansion the next morning.**

**"Oh I shouldn't have been so mean to her!" Meilin cried. Both she and Tomoyo had been worried when Eriol had come back without her. They've been up all night waiting for Shayla's return and wondering what they were going to tell Caitlin later if she called.**

**"How could you let her ride away Eriol?" Tomoyo wailed.**

**"I'd give anything to know where she is!" Meilin cried. Just then Shayla walked past the door and started up to her room.**

**"Aiden's!" Tomoyo stated seeing Shayla walk passed.**

**"What?" Meilin asked not seeing her.**

**"Aiden's." Replied Tomoyo pointing. Meilin, Chan and Eriol looked up in time to see Shayla walking up the stairs, dressed in Aiden's clothes.**

**"Oh." Meilin stopped crying immediately. " Why that little -! " she began seething.**

**The phone started ringing as Li walked passed on his way back to his room from training.**

**"Hello?" He answered.**

**"Xiao Lang is Caitlin there?" Eriol asked tiredly.**

**"No. She spent the night at Sam's." Replied Li. "Why?" Eriol sighed.**

**"No reason. I'll just ring Sam's." Then all he could here was the dial tone. Li shrugged and put down the phone.**

**"My cousin just get's weirder and weirder." Li muttered and continued on his way to his room.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The phone was ringing and Sam reached out from under the sheets to answer it.**

**"Hello." Sam answered the phone gruffly and looked at Caitlin sleeping next to him.**

**"Hi Sam, its Eriol, is Caitlin there? I have to tell her something." Eriol said in Japanese.**

**"Just a sec." Sam said. He shook Caitlin lightly, she opened her eyes to look at him blearily.**

**"Eriol's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Sam said to Caitlin in Japanese. Caitlin took the phone.**

**"Hi Eriol." Caitlin said sleepily.**

**"Hi Caitlin, don't be mad but Shayla sort of did something strange last night." Eriol said. Caitlin looked at Sam.**

**"What did she do?" Caitlin said hoping it wasn't to strange.**

**"She went out to a Bear club and flirted with every guy there, I tried to get her back but she took off to Aiden's."**

**"Is there something wrong with that?" Caitlin asked.**

**"She took your bike." Eriol said.**

**"She did WHAT?" Caitlin yelled. Sam covered his ears and Eriol pulled the phone away from his ear.**

**"Now do I have your attention? What do you want me to do with her?" Eriol asked Meilin tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Meilin wants to talk to you." Eriol said and gave the phone to Meilin.**

**"Shayla tried to book a flight to China." Meilin said.**

**"Have you told Li yet?" Caitlin asked. Sam half listening to the conversation, ears pricked up.**

**"No we haven't, but what should we do with Shayla?"**

**"I usually send her to Tomoyo's neighbours, their little girl loves playing with dolls it's safer for Shayla. You should really tell Li." Caitlin said.**

**"Ok. Talk to you later." Meilin said.**

**"Sure." Caitlin said and hung up the phone.**

**"I'm going back to sleep." Caitlin said and rolled back under the sheet.**

**"It's almost twelve." Sam said when he looked at the clock. They had to meet Syaoran at his place at twelve.**

**"Alright I'm getting up." Caitlin groaned and sat up.**

**"You have to get up too." Caitlin stated and got off the bed and started heading for the bathroom.**

**"I'm getting there." Sam said into the pillow. Caitlin peaked out from behind the door to see that he hadn't move so she walked back over and jumped onto the bed, pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit him with it, then jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.**

**"I'm going to get you for that Caitlin." Sam shouted after her.**

**"They're late." Xiao Lang said. Sakura was sitting playing with her kimono. Eriol had rung back and told Xiao Lang what Shayla had done and now he was mad.**

**"Hi Xiao Lang." Sam said as he entered the room.**

**"Where's Caitlin?" Xiao Lang asked.**

**"Your sisters are here, they grabbed her as soon as she walked in the door." Sam replied and sat down with a sigh. Caitlin walked in a couple of minutes later dressed in a kimono.**

**"Why do I have to wear this?" She asked and sat next to Sam.**

**"We have to talk about what your sister did!" Li said and glared at Caitlin.**

**"She's done it before, what's the big deal?" Caitlin asked, Li continued to glare at her.**

**"She's a Wolf now, and she went in with no protection and proper training." Li stated.**

**"What do you want me to do about my sister?" Caitlin asked.**

**"Talk to her." Li said and handed her the phone. Caitlin dialled the number.**

**"Hello." Came Tomoyo's voice over the other end.**

**"Hi Tomoyo, its Caitlin. Can I talk to Shayla?" Caitlin said.**

**"Here she is." Tomoyo said and handed the phone to Shayla.**

**"Hello." Came Shayla's voice.**

**"What exactly were you thinking last night?" Caitlin fired.**

**"Hello to you to sis. I don't know. Don't worry Aiden talked sense into me."**

**"You can pack some things and stay with Aiden until I get back. Then you're going to get it, you're lucky your an ocean away girl."**

**"Like you said I'm an ocean away, so you can't do anything and that's what I'm going to do." Shayla said and hung up the phone. Caitlin handed the phone back to Li, her eyebrow twitching angrily.**

**"You happy now?" Caitlin demanded, Li just glared at her. **

**There was a knock on the door and they looked over as Yelan walked in to the room. "Xiao Lang, I'd hate to interrupt you, but if don't want your sisters to come barging in here you'd better let me take Sakura and Caitlin." she said. Xiao Lang just nodded and Sakura and Caitlin followed Yelan out of the room.**

**Back in Japan. Bear was getting angrier by the minute; he had killed Jiro for failure.**

**"Why can't anyone around here do anything right?" Bear asked out loud. Kat heard him and entered the room he was in.**

**"We all try our hardest." Kat said, shrugging.**

**"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is cause your family. That doesn't mean I can't kill your mother." Bear said.**

**"My mother hasn't done anything wrong." Kat spat.**

**"But you have. Your mother was still here when you were off playing wolf, you're lucky she stayed out of my way. Otherwise she wouldn't be here now." Bear stated.**

**"The only reason father kept her here is cause of you."**

**"No its not, that's not true." Kat cried.**

**"Yes it is. After he got her to kill her husband and abandon her family he was going to kill her, but he found out she was pregnant and didn't have the heart. After you were born he ran a blood test to see who you belonged to. You are from him so father decided to keep your mother around." Bear said and smiled as Kat ran out of the room to find her mother.**

**"Did you really kill your husband and abandon your family." Kat asked her mother as soon as she found her.**

**"Yes. Plus I burned down my house, hoping my daughters would die inside. But they escaped with the help of their aunt." Launa said.**

**"Your sister or your husband's?"**

**"Husbands. She abandoned the girls so they wouldn't get caught up in this life. They are now and Caitlin will become leader."**

**"Leader of what?" Kat asked she wanted to know what kind of secrets her mother was hiding from her.**

**"The Phoenix."**

**"Isn't that a gang in China?" Kat asked.**

**"Yes don't tell your brother, he will kill you for being blood to the leader of the Phoenix." Launa looked at her daughter who nodded.**

**"This is such a cool shop." Squealed Fanran. As the four Li sisters dragged Sakura and Caitlin into another shop.**

**"That's what you said about the last one." Caitlin said. She was dying for some excitement.**

**"That's what she said about the last three." Said Sakura. They had been shopping all afternoon and were getting tired of being dragged around by the sisters.**

**Some girls walked over to them, they were eyeing Sakura and Caitlin off. Sakura and Caitlin were both wearing denim skirts, Sakura was wearing a pale pink singlet top and Caitlin was wearing a purple one.**

_**'Cool I'm going to have some fun**_**.' Caitlin thought.**

**"I thought I saw a wolf on our territory." One said as they walked over to them.**

**"Not one but six." Said another. Sakura and Caitlin got ready to fight.**

**"And look one of the wolves has our mark on her." The first one said pointing to Caitlin's ankle. Siefa walked over to the first girl and hugged her.**

**"It is good to see you Min." Siefa said.**

**"It is good to see you four as well." Min replied.**

**"Who are these two?" The one next to Min asked.**

**"Pi, we would like you to meet Sakura and Caitlin. They came with Xiao Lang." Fanran said.**

**"Why the Phoenix?" Min asked.**

**"My father. That's all you need to know. Why didn't Sam or Xiao Lang tell us there is a gang called Phoenix?" Caitlin said and looked at the sisters. Pi ignored her and turned to Siefa.**

**"You have to get Li to come see us. He hasn't been to one of our parties in ages." Pi said.**

**"We'll try." Siefa replied and the Phoenix girls left.**

**"Xiao Lang." Sakura called when they walked in the door. He and Sam appeared in a doorway.**

**"You called?" He asked.**

**"You have some explaining to do." Sakura said and turned to Caitlin.**

**"Why didn't you tell us about a gang called the Phoenix?" Caitlin asked her and Sakura both glared at the guys.**

**"We ran into Min, Pi and some of the others. They want you to go to a party." Fuutie said. The Li sisters giggled and walked off.**

**Sakura and Caitlin looked at the guy's in question.**

**"Sorry." Xiao Lang said.**

**"It's a good thing that they are an alliance." Sam said.**

**"We'll take you to meet Saraid later, for now I think you have clothes to go through." Xiao Lang said looking at all the shopping bags around them.**

**"Welcome, Li and Sam." Min said as they pulled up to the party on bikes. Sakura and Caitlin were sitting on the back.**

**"I see you brought those two as well." Pi said as soon as she spotted the girls. Caitlin smirked at her, Sakura just smiled. They got off the bikes. The party was in an abandoned warehouse.**

**"Where's Saraid?" Li asked. Min pointed and Pi glared at Sakura and Caitlin so Caitlin blew her a kiss. They walked the direction that Min pointed and stopped in front of a middle age woman with brown hair and green eyes.**

**"Xiao Lang it's good to see you again." She said and Sam cleared his throat.**

**"It's good to see you to Sam."**

**"Saraid, I'd like you to meet Sakura and Caitlin." Xiao Lang said and pointed to the girls, Saraid walked over to Caitlin and looked her over.**

**"May I ask you something?" Saraid asked Caitlin. Caitlin just nodded.**

**"Do you have a little sister by any chance?" Caitlin glared at her.**

**"Yes, why do you ask?"**

**"I think I'm seeing a ghost." Saraid said Caitlin looked at the woman before her.**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Cause you look a little like my brother Kale, But last time I saw him it was before his wife killed him. Wrong colour eyes, you look more like his daughter who was three when I saved her. May I ask your sisters name?" Saraid said.**

**"Why are you telling me this and why do you want to know my sisters name?" Caitlin asked. This woman was starting to scare Caitlin and she doesn't scare easily.**

**"If you won't tell me I'll guess. Is it Shayla by any chance?" Caitlin pulled back. Saraid smiled at Caitlin's reaction. "It is, how wonderful. I was wondering how you and Shayla turned out." Saraid said.**

**"I think Caitlin's shocked." Sam said looking at Caitlin's face.**

**"You don't know what you're in for. Caitlin's more than a handful but adding Shayla to the mix you have an atom bomb." Li said.**

**"Shayla's ok, you just have to keep her away from Sam. Caitlin's brought her up good." Sakura said.**

**"Rebellious teenager may I remind you." Li said.**

**"Caitlin's not there to keep an eye on her. Plus she thinks Sam's going to hurt Caitlin." Sakura said.**

**"I've done worse than Shayla." Caitlin said finally coming out of shock.**

**"So how much family do I have here?" Caitlin asked turning to Saraid.**

**"I'll talk to you about that you still have the locket your father gave you?" Caitlin looked at her aunt.**

**"The one that says '**_**Caitlin **__**always rise again. Love daddy.**_**'?" Caitlin asked.**

**"Yes that one. That's the only thing I left you with."**

**"It's at Li's place. Why did you dump Shayla and me, couldn't have taken care of us?"**

**"I'll tell you anything you want to know later. Right now I have to introduce the Phoenixes to their rightful leader."**

**"What do you mean rightful leader?" Sakura asked.**

**"I mean that Caitlin is the leader of this gang." Saraid said.**

**"You mean I'm the leader of this gang?" Asked Caitlin. Saraid nodded and Caitlin jumped into Sam's arms. Then she dropped and turned to Saraid.**

**"We have a problem." Caitlin said. Li knew what the problem was.**

**"Caitlin's a wolf. It doesn't matter because were allies." Li said and looked at Caitlin.**

**"I'm going to introduce you now." Saraid said and grabbed Caitlin's arm. Sakura, Li and Sam followed after them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Everyone shut up." Saraid said over the speakers. The people in the warehouse quieted down and looked at her.**

"**I'd like everyone to meet my niece Caitlin. The true leader of this gang." Saraid pushed Caitlin forward. Everyone looked at her stunned. Caitlin looked at the sea of people before her. **

**"Um, hi." She said. People nodded and whispered. Caitlin and the gang heard a **

**"She looks like Kale." Coming from the whispers. Caitlin looked thankful.**

**"Shayla you have too much stuff." Meilin complained helping Shayla move back in. Shayla tried to give an evil glare but failed, due to the fact she was carrying something and almost dropped it.**

**"You can thank my big sis for that." Shayla said. Meilin just shook her head. **

_**'Spoiled brat.'**_** She thought. The phone started to ring Meilin went to answer it but Shayla beat her to it.**

**"Hello Shayla speaking how can I help you?" There was a muffle and Shayla passed the phone to Meilin.**

**"It's for you!" She said.**

**"Hello." Meilin said.**

**"Why is Shayla back in the house?" Came Xiao Lang's voice.**

**"I found a heart." Meilin said trying to make her cousin laugh but she knew it wouldn't work.**

**"We have an alliance, the Phoenix's are going to help us with our Bear problem. Believe it or not Caitlin is the leader" Meilin was stunned.**

**"You said what? I thought you just said Caitlin is the leader of the Phoenix"**

**"I did say that. She wants to say hi to Shayla." Meilin gave the phone back to Shayla in a daze.**

**"Say what?" Shayla said.**

**"I'm the leader of a gang; I'm the leader of a gang." Caitlin sung.**

**"Throw it in my face why don't you. Bite me!" Shayla retorted.**

**"Nar, I can get someone else to do it for me"**

**"Bitch, stop lying." Shayla said.**

**"It's true, just wait a sec." Caitlin covered the receiver and Shayla only heard the muffled sound of her voice.**

**"Shayla you still there?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Xiao Lang said for you to tell the others that we will be home in about three to four days"**

**"Okay I'll tell them, bye."**

**"Bye, see you soon."**

**Bear looked at one of his men.**

**"You say my dearest sister is blood to the leader of the Phoenix. I already knew that, what do you take me for a fool?" The guy started backing away. Bear brought out his gun and shot him.**

**"I'm surrounded by idiots!" He hissed and walked over the dead guy and out the door, to search for his sister. Maybe she had some intelligence. He found her in the garage chatting up one of the men.**

**"Kat, I need a word with you." Bear said. Kat walked over to him. "I need some info on the Phoenix's, if your mother gives me some information that's useful she can live if not she dies. Understood?" Kat nodded.**

**"Well, go get it!" Kat went running off to find her mother.**_** 'Hopefully I can good enough information against little wolf's newest ally.'**_** He thought.**

**"Mum what information do you have on the Phoenix's?" Kat asked as soon as she found her mother.**

**"Not much, I've got info on Saraid and her family and you already have info on Caitlin and Shayla." Launa said. Kat looked down sadly.**

**"Can you write out the info on Saraid's family and anything else you can remember and take it to my brother." Launa looked at her daughter and nodded. Kat walked slowly out of the room.**

**Bear looked at the information that Launa handed him. It's only about the family. **_**'Well I can't blame her she hasn't seen them for years.**_**' **

**"Shoot her. Then dump her body somewhere for her family to find." Bear said and left. Two of his men grabbed Launa, ignoring her cries, pleas and screams. They dragged her outside, shot her and dumped her in the boot of a car and took off towards Wolf territory.**

**Tomoyo is sitting on the lounge with photos spread around her going through an old photo box. Eriol comes and sits beside her.**

"**What ya doing?"**

"**Going through some old photos." Eriol spots a photo of a girl on a motorbike and picks it up for a closer look.**

"**Why am I teaching Shayla to ride if she already knows how?" Tomoyo looks at the photo.**

"**That's not Shayla. That's Caitlin. That was taken just after we met while they were still living at the orphanage." **

"**Who taught Caitlin how to ride?" Eriol asked.**

"**The woman who ran the orphanage's son. He and Caitlin started dating when she was sixteen."**

"**How old was he?"**

"**He was eighteen. He lived there. They were friends from the first moment that they met. Then they were dating."**

"**Why aren't they still together now?"**

"**His best friend tried to rape Caitlin. It was just after Shayla and Caitlin moved in with me. The lady kicked them out 'cause she didn't want her son dating a nobody." Tomoyo thought for a minute. "They still dated for a couple of months then that happened."**

"**Oh." **

**Yelling could be heard then the door open and Caitlin and Syaoran walked in arguing.**

**"You wish jellyfish. There is no-way you're keeping my sister." Caitlin said.**

**"She is a wolf, she is staying here"**

**"She was born a Phoenix, she comes with me!" Caitlin declared.**

**"Enough! The both of you shut up; I've had enough of the arguing." Sakura shouted. "Shayla has a right and you fought for four hours. You're both as stubborn as the other." Sakura turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol looking at them. **

**She squealed and ran to Tomoyo. "These two have been driving me insane." Sakura sulked pointing to Li and Caitlin. "They have been arguing since we left China at who has the right to Shayla in there gang." Sakura glared at Li and Caitlin.**

**"Wow, it's nice to feel needed." Shayla said coming down the stairs and stood next to Sakura. That started Syaoran and Caitlin up again.**

**"She is my sister you are not taking her away from me." Caitlin gave a glare that could chill the dead.**

**"Fine she's yours. But on one condition I can borrow her when I need an extra wolf." Syaoran stuck out his hand. Caitlin grabbed it.**

**"Deal." she said and they then Mike one of the new recruits came running in.**

**"Sir there's something you have got to see. Down near the bike pit."**

**Syaoran and Eriol stopped their bikes near where people where gathered.**

**"Away from here, all of you." Eriol yelled. Syaoran and Eriol walked down into the pit there was a dead body.**

**"Call Caitlin and get her down here." Syaoran said. Eriol grabbed his phone and told Caitlin to come to the bike pit. She arrived a few minutes later.**

**"What's up?" She asked when she arrived. Syaoran and Eriol were waiting by the bikes for her. Syaoran beckoned for her to follow him. They walked into the bike pit and there lay the body of Launa. Caitlin grabbed her stomach covered her mouth and dropped to her knees.**

**"No, I won't believe it. She's not my mother. It doesn't matter, she's not my mother." Caitlin said to herself with tears rolling down her eyes. "She is not my mother, she is not my mother, she is not my mother"**

**"Caitlin come on I'll take you back up to the house." Eriol said and walked her back up to the bikes.**

**"Shayla's still crying but doing okay." Sakura stated some time later coming into the Kitchen. She sat next to Syaoran and looked at Sam. "How's Caitlin?" She asked. **

**Tomoyo rubbed Sam's arm. "She won't let him into the room." Tomoyo said. **

**Eriol thumped his fist on the table. "What are we going to do about Bear?" He asked. Syaoran shrugged.**

**"Saraid is coming on the next plane available. We have to wait because it's not just us being attacked." Syaoran said and got up from his chair and walked out of the Kitchen.**

**"Caitlin, its Sakura can I come in?" Sakura knocked on Caitlin's door. She listened and heard movement, someone walking to the door. Caitlin opened it. Sakura walked in and Caitlin locked the door behind her.**

**"I know it hurts. Even though you don't recognise her as family, you are of her blood." Sakura said. Caitlin nodded.**

**"Sam sent you up here didn't he?" Caitlin said.**

**"He's worried 'bout you, everyone is." Sakura said soothingly.**

**"This is not the pain you felt. You loved the people Bear took from you. I loved the people Bear took from you. The last real time I saw this woman I was three." Caitlin said.**

**"I know. I'll leave you alone now. Your Aunt Saraid is going to be here in two hours I thought I should tell you." Sakura got up walked to the door.**

**"Thanks Sakura. This talk helped." Caitlin said Sakura smiled unlocked the door and left.**

**"You killed my mother. You killed my mother. You killed my mother. You **_**killed**_** my mother!" Kat repeated the same sentence over and over. Bear left her half an hour before.**

**"You killed my mother." She was in shock. "You killed my mother."**

**"Hit her over the head, knock her out or something. Anything, just make her shut up." Bear said coming back into the room. One of his men hit her over the head and knocked her out.**

**"Thank you." Bear said.**

**"So any news on the little Phoenix?" Bear asked his men shock their heads. **

**One piped up. "We don't know anything about the girl, but we do know her aunt is here. She got here about ten minutes ago." Bear nodded.**

**"Anything else?" Bear asked. His men hesitated to tell him.**

**"She arrived with the leader of the Dragons"**

**"WHAT?"**

**Syaoran, Saraid, Sam and the leader of the dragons whose name is Conner sat in Syaoran's office.**

**"What are we going to do about Bear?" Sam asked.**

**"He's just made his move. I think he's waiting for Caitlin to make hers." Conner said.**

**"Unless it wasn't aimed at Caitlin. What if he just wanted to get rid of trash? Conner and my coming here could mean war to Bear." Saraid said.**

**"We just have to wait and find out." Syaoran said.**

**Sakura lead Saraid up to Shayla's room. Sakura opened the door.**

**"Shayla sweetie there's someone I want you to meet." Sakura said looking over at the girl curled up on her bed looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room.**

**"I don't want to see anyone today Sakura. I told you that." Shayla replied still looking at the wall.**

**"I know sweetie, but she's someone really important who will be a big part of your life." Sakura said and sat on the bed.**

**"It's ok Sakura; if she doesn't want to meet me it's ok. We can wait till she's up for seeing people." Saraid said. Shayla looked up at the new voice, she looked at the woman before her.**

**"Do I know you from somewhere?" Shayla asked.**

**"Shayla, I'm your aunt Saraid." Shayla leaped off the bed into Saraid's arms and started to cry. Sakura silently left the room to leave the two to get to know each other.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What's Caitlin doing?" Kane from the soccer team asked. Caitlin was on the field doing tricks with the soccer ball. Shayla and Aiden were sitting on the benches watching her.

"She doesn't usually show-off." He said. Shayla and Aiden turned and looked at him.

"She's not showing off, she's pissed off. She's working off her anger." Shayla said.

"Is that why she hasn't been in classes all day? I overheard the teachers talking and I'd thought I'd come check it out." Kane said. Just then Sakura came running onto the field said something to Caitlin and they both ran off together. Then Shayla suddenly got up and took off after them.

"What's with that?" Kane asked. Aiden just shrugged.

Sakura and Caitlin jumped into the back of the Lamborghini Diablo SV that Li was driving and Shayla came running up to them.

"Wait I'm coming too." She said.

"No you're not; you stay here at school with Tomoyo." Caitlin said then Li took off. Caitlin turned in her seat to make sure Shayla didn't try to do anything.

"That girl's going to cause a lot of trouble one day." Sakura said.

"Only when she's leader of the gang. When I'm gone." Caitlin muttered.

Sakura hit her. "Don't be stupid. You're not going anywhere." Sakura said. Caitlin smiled. Li shook his head. He knew that Caitlin would kill herself to get rid of Bear and to keep Shayla safe.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Caitlin go to school." Conner said. Saraid looked at him.

"It's the first day back from holidays. She may be the leader of a gang but she is still a school student." Saraid said.

"Who I'm told didn't go to classes all day." Syaoran said coming in the door with Caitlin and Sakura in tow. Saraid glared at Caitlin. Sakura moved closer to Syaoran.

"Now we know where Caitlin got her glare." Sakura whispered.

"Where's Sam so we can start this meeting. Sakura do you mind going to find him please?" Saraid said, Sakura nodded and left the room. Caitlin started bouncing her leg.

"What's the matter with you?" Saraid asked.

"I need a soccer ball." Caitlin said.

"I should have kept you with me. I've got an overactive-smartass for a niece. You're just like your father." Saraid said and Caitlin stoped bouncing her leg and smiled. Then Sam and Sakura walked into the room.

"Good we can start now. What do we know?" Saraid said.

"Bears movement has been low til the Launa insurgent." Syaoran said. "He's having his drugs brought in by car, since we blew up his boats and train. It's a lot more risky he has to move slowly and it's bringing in fewer drugs."

"The police are watching him more." Sam said "That why his movements been low."

Saraid nodded. "What else? Do we know some of his weaknesses?"

"The drugs are a weakness." Sakura said.

"What about his sister?" Conner asked. Everyone looked at Caitlin.

"What do I know about my sister? Look at Saraid; she knew Launa and Launa brought her up. Or look at Li she been in his gang for God knows how long." Caitlin said.

"I don't think she's strength or a weakness, from when she was a wolf. She was strong but not that strong." Syaoran said.

"He probably wouldn't mind if we got rid of her. She's a burden to him. Something he doesn't want hanging around." Sakura cut in.

"She could be used as a weakness." Caitlin said. Everyone looked at her. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"She goes back on everything Bear says. She doesn't help. She defies him. Like Sakura said she's a burden. If we get rid of her it will make him stronger. She bound to do something wrong that will help our situation"

"That makes sense." Sam said. "We can use her to help us when she's fighting us."

"That's it." Kat said walking into the room Bear looked up from what he was doing.

"I want a team to take to the wolves to get rid of my so called sister. Do you know what she did with my mother's body? She dumped it in one of your boat wrecks and burnt it. She didn't give her a proper funeral." Kat snarled. Bear rolled his eyes.

"Yes she did. She gave her a warrior's death. Like what they did in the age of Kings and Knights to put it away you understand. She did everything legally also." Bear replied still looking at the documents laid out before him.

Kat looked down. "Why would she do that for my mother?"

"She didn't. She did it for her father. He knew your mother was to betray him. Yet he kept her in his will for a warrior death. Your sister is doing it for her father."

Kat walked down to what was left of Bears drug ship. She walked up to where they burned Launa.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind her. Kat turned around to see Shayla standing there.

"I've come to get a piece of mind." Kat said.

"Why did you let your brother do it? Why did you let him kill her?" Shayla asked. Kat looked down. Then she grabbed something out of her pocket.

"This is for your sister. Mother wanted her to have it." Shayla looked at the necklace Kat was holding.

"Put it on the ground and walk away slowly and leave." Shayla said not trusting her an inch. Kat did what she was told surprisingly before she walked away.

Shayla pulled out her phone. "Sis, there's a strange necklace where we burnt mum." She said then listened for a moment and hung up.

Caitlin held the necklace in her hand. Syaoran had his bomb and tech. people look it over just to make sure everything was ok with it.

"It's beautiful." Shayla said standing next to her sister.

"It was your grandmothers." Saraid said coming over to the sisters with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin in tow.

"It was given to the leader's wife or if the leader was female it was given to her." Saraid said. Caitlin looked at her new necklace.

"I think Shayla should have it, I've already got my locket that dad gave me." Caitlin said and tried to give it to Shayla.

"It's yours Caitlin. You're the leader. I don't mind that I don't have anything to remind me of our family because I've got you. My big sister." Shayla said and smiled. Sam came over to them. Saraid smiled.

"Caitlin can we talk?" He asked. Caitlin nodded and Sam led her away.

"Why isn't Caitlin talking to Sam?" Shayla asked. Sakura looked at Shayla.

"It's up to them to decide, but, the two gangs will merge if Caitlin and Sam marry." Sakura said.

"Caitlin wants to be free for a while. She just became leader of her own gang." Shayla said and smiled. She liked this. Liking the fact that her sister doesn't bow down to anyone.

"They love each other and they will come to an arrangement." Saraid said.

"Hang on what did you mean by 'if Caitlin and Sam marry'?" Shayla asked finally getting what Sakura said.

"Sam proposed to her in China. They are engaged. That was before we knew that Caitlin was the leader of the Phoenix." Sakura said. Meilin and Tomoyo covered their ears.

"_CAITLIN_!" Screamed Shayla.

"Maybe I should have taken the necklace." Shayla said and stormed off mumbling under her breath.

Bear hit Kat across the face. Kat stumbled back.

"You had to go see. Why didn't you give that necklace to me? You had to do what your mother asked. You little bitch." Bear said towering above her. Kat shook her head, blood trickling down her chin.

"Get her out of my sight." Bear said two of his men picked Kat up and took her out of the room.

One of Bears men came up to him. "What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Get the little sister. Big sister will come right into our trap bringing the Wolf, The Eagle and the Dragon with her." Bear smiled evilly. His man nodded and left the room. Bear sighed he hoped this time things will go his way.

Shayla sat outside on her new motorbike that aunt Saraid brought her. Inside there was commotion over Caitlin and Sam's now known engagement. Caitlin went outside to see her sister sitting alone on her bike.

Caitlin walked up to her. "Have you taken that thing for a ride yet?" she asked.

Shayla looked at her. "Not yet."

Caitlin walked over to the garage took out her motorbike chucked Shayla a helmet and started her bike. "Come on lets test her out." Caitlin said. Shayla put on the helmet and started her bike. The sisters took off together.

Sam watched out the window as Caitlin and Shayla took off on their bikes. Sakura walked over to him.

"You just have to give Caitlin some time she'll come about." Sakura said.

"I know." Sam said and went to join Syaoran and Eriol's conversation. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura.

"After this is over I should get a job as a counsellor." Sakura said making Tomoyo laugh. Sakura smiled. _'Everyone here is going through or has gone through a hard patch in the last month or so_.' Sakura though.

"I might do something to cheer people up." She whispered in Tomoyo's ear what she was planning and Tomoyo's eyes lit up and she nodded. The girls left out to the back. Meilin and Chan watched them go.

"Where do you think they are going?" Chan asked. Meilin shrugged.

"Do you want to find out?" Chan asked.

"Let's just leave it for now." Meilin said.

Shayla and Caitlin weaved in and out of cars on the freeway heading out of town. When Caitlin noticed that they were being followed by some guys on bikes. She motioned for Shayla to follow her and took off down the next turn off, with Shayla following behind. The bikes go closer and closer, it didn't matter how fast Caitlin and Shayla were going.

Suddenly Shayla swerved her bike hit the edge of the road and she went flying off her bike. She hit the road and rolled like she was taught. Caitlin went back to help her but the other bikers got there first and took off in the other direction, taking Shayla with them. Caitlin tried to follow them but they quickly lost her. Caitlin pulled over to the side of the road. She got off her bike and kicked it.

"How could you forget your guns? You stupid cow!" She said to herself. She got back on her bike and took off to find Shayla's bike so she can call someone to come collect it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sakura and Tomoyo had decorated the pool area put some food out and told everyone to go outside. When everyone went outside, they saw all the streamers and lanterns everywhere. The food set out on a table, and then Tomoyo put on some dance music on.**

**"Let's get this party started!" Yelled Sakura. Everyone looked at Sakura and Tomoyo.**

**"You know if Caitlin was here she'd tell you to turn that crap off." Sam said.**

**"We just want people to be happy." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled and gave Sakura a hug.**

**"It was a nice thought Sakura, but we are all too worried about what Bears going to do next." He said. Sakura nodded. Just then Caitlin came ridding up on her bike.**

**"They have my sister, they are going to pay." They heard her say as she ran inside. Sam jumped in her way when she came back out carrying her guns.**

**"What happened? Who has Shayla?" Sam asked.**

**"Some of Bears' bloody men came and got my sister." Caitlin snapped. "I'm going to get her back." Caitlin checked her guns and tried to get passed Sam but he blocked her. **

**Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other "Caitlin you can't go rushing in unprepared. You have to plan these things; otherwise you will just get yourself killed. Then you will be no help to your sister." Eriol said. "You don't know where she is I'll call around and see if anyone knows anything." Eriol went inside to Syaoran's office.**

**"We will get your sister back. I'll call some of the wolves and get them ready." Syaoran said and also went inside.**

**"You can't do anything without your gang I'll call some of the Phoenixes and get them ready. Conner and Sam call some of your people and get them to meet Caitlin's people at the airport; they can bring our privet plane over. It will get them here a lot faster." Saraid said and went inside, Conner and Sam followed after her. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Chan where left outside with Caitlin.**

**"Come on lets go inside. There's nothing we can do for now." Meilin said. They all went inside.**

**Bear smiled. '**_**Things have finally gone my way.' **_**He walked over to leader of the Fox gang and the leader of the Panther gang.**

**"Make sure your men keep a good eye on this one. If anyone comes make sure they kill them, otherwise your men will be the ones dead. I don't mean by my hand. Her sisters a wild one nothing will stop her." Bear said. The Leaders of the Fox and Panther gangs looked at each other thinking the same thing. **

_**'I hope I don't have to take her on.'**_

**Meanwhile Shayla was taunted while she tried to get out of the ropes."Is the little Phoenix uncomfortable? Should we let her go boys?" One of Bears men taunted.**

**"Yeah let me go then I'll show you a real fight." Shayla said. The men laughed at her and walked away. Shayla struggled against the ropes binding wrists. **

_**'Come on Caitlin, where are you?'**_** She thought.**

**Back at the wolves place. Chan was getting dizzy watching Caitlin walk around the lounge. He was left to watch her just in case she decided to go get Bear.**

**"Caitlin would you stop walking around and sit down. You're making me dizzy." Chan said. Caitlin glared at him.**

**"You're lucky I like you." Was all Caitlin said and started walking around the lounge again. Saraid and Conner walked in to the room.**

**"The plane should be here in three hours. Be patient they will be here soon." Saraid said and left the room. Conner went and sat in the other arm chair next to where Chan was sitting. Sakura walked in. She watched Caitlin walking around and got an idea. She walked over to the CD player and turned it on. The CD player jumped to life with 'Nemo' by Nightwish coming through the speakers. Caitlin looked at Sakura in thanks and sat on the lounge. Sakura sat next to her.**

**"Shayla's ok. They won't hurt her if they want you. She's safe and we're going to get her back." Sakura said. Caitlin smiled at her. **

**"I know. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do." Caitlin said.**

**"You know you just sounded like you were in a movie then Caitlin." Chan said. Caitlin threw a pillow at his head and growled.**

**Four hours later. Some of the Foxes and Panthers were board sitting around and watching the little brat. She was nothing. They could be doing something better but no they had to watch her. **

**"Come on girly dance." A man said spinning Shayla around.**

**"Just you wait till my sister gets here. She's going to kick your ass." Shayla said. **

**Everyone looked up from what they were doing when they heard rumbling in the ground. Shayla smirked. Just then this big bulldozer came through the wall with Caitlin behind the wheel.**

**"Any takers?" she asked. The men looked at her in the bulldozer and ran.**

**"About bloody time you got here!" Said Shayla. Sam came running through the hole that the bulldozer made. They both walked over to Shayla and untied her.**

**"Sorry sis it was Eriol's fault. He didn't know where to look first." Caitlin said. **

**Shayla, Caitlin and Sam walked outside to the group of people outside. Caitlin got onto her motor bike, Shayla got on behind her. Sam got onto the only bike that didn't have a rider.**

**"Where to now?" Shayla asked checking the gun Caitlin gave her.**

**"Bears." Sam said.**

**Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Chan, Conner and Saraid watched as bikes and vans pulled into Bears hideout.**

**"Wonder what happened?" Sakura asked. Everyone just shrugged. A few minutes later. Caitlin, Shayla, Sam and the Phoenix and Eagle people turned up.**

**"I see they turned up." Said Sam. Everyone looked at him.**

**"Don't look at me, blame Caitlin. She's the one who scared them off"**

**"It doesn't matter now. We have to find Bear." Syaoran said.**

**"People get into your groups. Shayla you're with your Aunt. Everyone get ready." People got into their groups. Syaoran and Sakura with some Wolves, Meilin and Chan with some Wolves, Eriol and Tomoyo with the rest of the Wolves, Conner had his Dragons, Sam had his Eagles, Caitlin had half the Phoenixes that came and Saraid and Shayla had the other half. **

**Eriol found a blue print of Bears hideout. He had a three story warehouse that had a basement. He also had a two story mansion. They split the plan up. Caitlin and Syaoran were going to take the mansion. Eriol, Meilin, Sam and Saraid were going to take the ware house and Conner and his men were going to sweep the grounds for any secret hideaways or hidden weapon stores.**

**"Move out."**

**Syaoran and Sakura and the wolves spread out through the top floor of the mansion. Nobody to be found. They had killed a few people to get in but no-one on the top floor. The men they saw come in must be over at the warehouse.**

**Caitlin moved about the room she was in. Bear's study on the ground floor of the mansion. Something chilly about this room she ran her hand along the wall. When she got behind the desk she felt a breeze coming through a crack in the wall. She looked at the desk. Walking around it running her fingers underneath she looked to see if there was any secret button. Finding a button under the desk she pushed it. The secret door opened. **

**"Syaoran, I think you better get your arse down to Bear's office. I've found something." She said into her mic.**

**Syaoran and Sakura went running down the stairs and into the office. Caitlin was nowhere to be seen, but there was a secret door open in the wall. Just then Caitlin jumped out of the door.**

**"Boo!" She said and Sakura screamed that brought some of the phoenixes running into the room. Caitlin was laughing her head off.**

**"That was not funny Caitlin." Sakura said glaring. Caitlin shook her head still smiling.**

**"This tunnel goes somewhere. I recon this is how Bear disappeared"**

**"Syaoran, Caitlin you had better get over here." Came Eriol's voice through their ear pieces.**

**Sam and his men had the top floor of the warehouse and there was no-one in sight. They all had killed a few men trying to get in, but nobody had used their weapons since. Sam hasn't even heard any coming from other floors. Just then he heard Eriol's voice in his ear piece calling to Syaoran and Caitlin. So he decided to leave his men on the top floor and go down to the basement to see what was going on.**

**Meilin and Chan where on the second level.**

**"Nobody not a soul. I want to kill somebody." Meilin complained. Chan looked at her. They had found a hidden room on the second level, but it was empty. Something had been in there. Eriol's voice came through their ear pieces.**

**"Syaoran, Caitlin you had better get over here." Chan looked at Meilin. **

**"You two, get over here." She said to the two nearest Wolves. "Stay here and don't move. No-one goes in." She said they nodded. Meilin and Chan went running down to the basement.**

**On the ground floor there were a lot of cars. The Phoenixes checked all of them out but there was nothing wrong with them. Saraid and Shayla checked out the office to see if there was anything in there.**

**"Aunty Saraid look what I found." Shayla said. Saraid looked at what her niece found it looked like a blue print of a tunnel.**

**"Syaoran, Caitlin you had better get over here." Said Eriol in their ear pieces. Saraid grabbed the blue print and ran to the basement, with Shayla on her heels.**

**In the basement. Eriol and Tomoyo had uncovered a secret door. They had knocked the two men who were guarding it unconscious. They waited for Caitlin and Syaoran to turn up. First came Saraid and Shayla, than Meilin and Chan, then came Sam. A little while after that Syaoran, Sakura and Caitlin walked in.**

**"So everyone got the memo but Conner did they." Caitlin said trying to be funny. Sakura glared at her. Caitlin put her hands up in defence.**

**"What is it Eriol?" Syaoran said. Eriol pointed to the door.**

**"Wow, now we have two." Said Caitlin.**

**"Make that three." Saraid said showing them the blue print.**

**"Conner have you found anything yet?" Syaoran said into his mic after looking at the blueprint.**

**"Not yet." Came Conner's reply. **

**"We have a blue print. I'll send someone out to you with it." Syaoran said. Eriol took the blueprint out to Conner. Caitlin looked at the two guards knocked out.**

**"Bindy find something in the house that can be used for torture purposes." Caitlin said into her mic. to one of the Phoenixes back at the mansion.**

**"Sure thing!" Came the voice of Bindy.**

**"Let's move these two over to the mansion for questioning." Caitlin said.**

**"Something is up this is too quiet." Sakura said to Shayla as they were walking down a corridor to where Li, Sam and Caitlin where waiting.**

**"I know what you mean. They didn't even have many people guarding me at the other warehouse." Sakura and Shayla walked into the room where the guards were being held. **

**Bindy had found some acid and two glass needles. Caitlin stood in front of one guard and put smelling salts under his nose. When he started to wake up she moved to the other one.**

**"Okay now you two are going to tell me where Bear is hiding, otherwise I'm going to inject you with acid." Caitlin Said picking up one of the needles.**

**"Sakura take Shayla. I don't want her seeing people get burned from the inside out." Sakura moved Shayla outside. Caitlin moved over the first guard. Sam grabbed the other needle and stood over the second. Syaoran stood near the door.**

**"You had better tell us or they will inject you with the acid." He said. The guards didn't open their mouths so Sam and Caitlin injected them with the needles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**Bear watched the monitors he had set up in his hideout. It had a picture of Sam and Caitlin injecting his two remaining guards with some liquid. He turned from the screen and looked at his sister.**

**"Get out of here." He yelled making her scram out of the room. He sat down at his make-shift desk and sighed. Thanks to an early warning he was able to get out of the mansion. **

_**'Something better go right and soon.'**_** He thought.**

**Kat ran out of the hideout. She hated that Bear always took his frustration out on her even if it wasn't always her fault. She kicked a rock. Then she got an idea. **

**'I will do something to my so-called sisters that will make Bear happy.' She thought.**

*

**Caitlin started laughing when the guards opened their mouths in a silent scream.**

**"It's only vodka." Caitlin said watching the men start to get woozy. Caitlin giggled.**

**"So are you going to tell us where Bear is?" Syaoran asked. The men shook their heads.**

**"Oh come on play fair. Here we are with lots of guns, acid and who knows what else to torture you with while you are tied up and you still won't open your yaps. I hope Bear paid you well because you won't be going back." Caitlin said. Still the men said nothing.**

**"Do you think their mute?" Caitlin asked Syaoran.**

**"This is going nowhere Caitlin. Give up. We will follow the tunnel and see where it leads." Syaoran said. Caitlin nodded.**

*****

**"Yuck, thi****s place stinks." Shayla said holding her nose. Caitlin shook her head.**

**"No-one asked you to come." Caitlin said smiling as she thought of something.**

**"Hey Syaoran I change my mind. You can have Shayla as a wolf." She said and smiled.**

**"Caitlin stop being mean to your little sister." Saraid said. Syaoran started laughing at Caitlin.**

**"Syaoran you can stop laughing." Caitlin and Sam fought to hold in laughter. Sakura sighed. The group in the tunnel consisted of Sakura, Caitlin, Shayla, Saraid, Syaoran and Sam.**

**"Yuck, I just stepped in something." Shayla said. Caitlin shook her head. She tried to lift her foot but it was stuck.**

**"Um, help, my foot's stuck." Caitlin said. It was Shayla's turn to laugh. Saraid gave her a look. Sam went over to Caitlin to help remove what was holding her foot down. Caitlin's heel was stuck in a small hole in the wood-earthen floor. Sam pulled her heel out and almost fell over.**

**"Serves you right for wearing high-heeled boots." Saraid said and stared walking again. Caitlin stuck her tongue out at Saraid's back. The group continued walking. **

**"I think something died down here." Sakura said. Caitlin looked at her.**

**"Didn't you notice it on the way to Bears? We're near a sewerage plant." Caitlin said.**

**"Yuck!" Said Sakura and Shayla together.**

**"I can imagine Kats face walking down here. You just have to look at Shayla." Sam said getting a glare from Caitlin, Shayla and Saraid. Syaoran saw light up ahead.**

**"The end of the tunnel is ahead." Syaoran said. They walked out of the tunnel. **

**"They must have had Cars waiting for them." Sam said. Syaoran got out his phone.**

**"Meilin can you bring a car and get us. You go down the road past where we were waiting for Caitlin and Sam." Syaoran listen for a moment then hung up.**

**"We aren't that far from Bear's we can walk." Caitlin said. The rest of the females glared at her.**

**"I don't know how you walked so far in those shoes, and now want to walk back." Saraid said. Caitlin looked at her high-heeled knee-high boots.**

**"What's wrong with my boots?" Saraid just ignored her. They waited for ten minutes when Meilin and Chan turned up in two cars. Sakura, Saraid and Shayla got into the car with Meilin while Syaoran, Caitlin and Sam got into the car with Chan.**

**They went back to the room where they were holding the guards. Caitlin wanted another try at making them talk.**

**"There's got to be something that will make them talk." She said to Sam as they walked into the room.**

**"I don't know Caitlin. They didn't even scream when we injected them." Sam said. That gave Caitlin an idea. She ran out of the room and was back five minutes later with a pair of tongs in her hand and Sakura following behind.**

**"Come on Caitlin hurry up Syaoran wants to leave." Sakura said.**

**"Tell him to leave." She said before she turned to Sam. "Grab the acid." Caitlin forced the first guards mouth open then stopped.**

**"Now I know why they won't speak." Caitlin Said "They have no tongues." She pulled out her gun.**

**"Sakura leave the room." Sakura left and as soon as she was out the door Caitlin shot both of the guards in the head. **

*****

**"Dead ends everywhere." Caitlin said flopping down on the lounge in Syaoran's office when they got back to the wolves mansion.**

**"We will figure something out." Syaoran said.**

**"We need to know where that road goes!" Exclaimed Caitlin. Syaoran looked at her.**

**"Bear's hide out maybe." He said just to piss her off.**

**"Very funny Li. We really need to follow the road." Caitlin said.**

**"If we follow the yellow brick road we can find the wizard. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Sam said making Syaoran laugh. They were in Syaoran's office to see what moves they were going to make next. Caitlin was the only one who taking things seriously.**

**"Fine I'm going myself." With that Caitlin stormed out of the room out to her motorbike and sped off. Sam and Syaoran looked at each other than ran to their bikes and took off after Caitlin. Half an hour later they came back with a very pissed of Caitlin.**

*****

**Sitting in a car outside the Wolves place Kat was plotting something sinister. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, thinking of a way to get Bear to follow along with her plan. Seeing a shadow of a guard walk past her car, she slams her hands on the steering wheel, turns the car around and drives off. **

_**'So close.'**_** She thought to herself.**

*****

**"I don't why you two had to bring me back here. I could have found the hideout by now. But no you had to bring me back here." Caitlin yelled. The house nearly shock with the slamming of a door. Everyone turned to look at the guard standing in the door way.**

**"Yes?" Syaoran said the guard walked in.**

**"There was a car sitting just outside the fence, when I walked past it took off." He said. Caitlin looked at Syaoran.**

**"See you should have let me find Bear's hide out. Now he's spying on us." Caitlin said folding her arms over her chest.**

**"It might not have been Bear." Sakura said.**

**"No it was a little green man from out of space who wants us to be his slaves. Of course it was Bear, who else could it have been?" Caitlin Said. Shayla glared at her.**

**"How can you talk to a friend like that? Very rude." Shayla said and turned on her heels and walked out of the room.**

**"Ok so Bear's spying on us what now?" Meilin asked.**

**"We could try and find Bears hideout." Chan said. Caitlin slapped her forehead.**

**"About bloody time somebody agreed with me. What are we waiting for let's get a move on." Caitlin said and started for the door.**

**"Caitlin wait, we need a plan." Syaoran said.**

**"We find Bear, shoot some bad guys, and then party til the sun comes up. That sound like a good plan to you." Caitlin said and walked out the door. Everyone in the room followed her out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Shayla paced around her room. She should have gone with Sakura, Li, her sister and the rest, cause now she's all alone in the big house. Every time she hears a noise she jumps a foot in the air. She hears another sound.**

**"It's just a noise just ignore it, it was just the house." She said to herself. Then a hand went over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her belly.**

**"**_**Oh no it isn't**_**."**

*****

**"That was a waste of time Caitlin." Eriol said. "We didn't find anything"**

**"Well at least I had an idea, what you do? Sit on your ass and watched me and Li have it out." Caitlin spat out and went up stairs to tell Shayla they where back if she didn't already know from the racket that was going on down stairs. Caitlin walked into her sister's room and Shayla wasn't there, but there was a note lying on her bed.**

**"Gone to Aiden probably." Caitlin said and picked up the note then screamed. The whole of down stairs ran up to Shayla bed room to see Caitlin in a rampage, throwing things, with tears streaming down her face.**

**"Caitlin what's the matter?" Sakura asked.**

**"Told you that it was Bear spying on us and now he's got Shayla. Again, why are they picking on me?" Caitlin said breathing heavily.**

**"Caitlin calm down we will find her." Sam said walking up to Caitlin to give her a hug. She let down her defences and let him hug her while she cried on his shoulder.**

*****

**Meanwhile, at Bear's hideout Shayla was having troubles of her own. She was put in this room that had no door you got in through a trap door in the roof which lead from the floor above. There were three plain walls that had small holes around the bottom and one glass wall that looked into the next room where Kat was currently standing. Kat was standing in a room almost identical to Shayla's but it had a door and no small holes. Shayla checked out the glass.**

**"It won't move. It is water tight. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out." Kat said. "As for me I get out this way. Let me demonstrate." Kat walked over to the door behind her and started opening and closing it.**

**"I know how to open a door; I wasn't born in a barn." Shayla stated dryly. **

**"Yeah well you can't get out." Kat said trying to get a bite out of Shayla.**

**"Nice come back, think of that all by yourself." Shayla said and watched Kat's eye twitch.**

**"I don't have to stand here and take this from you, I can leave unlike you." Kat said.**

**"And yet you're still standing there. What liking the pleasure of my company to much to leave?" Shayla said. That got Kat going she charged at Shayla and ran smack bang into the glass wall. Shayla looked at her trying not to laugh.**

**"That looked like it hurt." Shayla said. She tapped on the glass. "Glass. As you just said water tight, nothing in, nothing out." Then she started laughing. Kat stood up and marched out the door slamming it behind her.**

*****

**Kat thought that since she couldn't get a rise out of Shayla she might try her older sister. Kat pulled up outside the Wolves place. She got out of her car and started yelling.**

**"Hey Caitlin. We have your sister, we have your sister." Kat said in a sing song way. The gates in front of her opened, and then she saw Caitlin speeding toward her on her bike.**

**"Uh oh." Kat said and jumped into her car and took off with Caitlin right on her tail.**

**Sam was following Caitlin who was following Kat. Coming up behind Sam was Syaoran and Sakura on one bike, Eriol and Tomoyo on another bike, Meilin and Chan and Saraid and Conner following after them with the wolves after them and the Phoenixes, the Eagles and the Dragons that where there following after them. **

**Kat came to a place got out of her car and ran inside, Caitlin followed after her. Sam followed Caitlin in. The rest sat outside and started planning what to do.**

**"This is mad we don't have that much on us." Tomoyo said.**

**"We're acting like Caitlin, charging in half arsed, no guns, no ammo, and no nothing." Meilin complained.**

**"But you're forgetting my dear cousin. The cars that are following us with your fellow gang members are packed with guns, explosives and what not." Eriol said. Meilin smiled and she dragged Sakura and Tomoyo off to the nearest car to get loaded up.**

*****

**Caitlin silently followed Kat, Sam silently followed after her. Sam saw one of Bear's people and took off after him to get some weaponry mentally kicking himself for forgetting his gun. Caitlin walked up to the room Kat walked into. She edged to the door way to hear what was going on inside.**

**"I'm so sorry Bear. I didn't mean to lead them here I swear." Kat said. Caitlin came into the door way.**

**"But I'm glad she did." **

**Bear got out his gun and fired. Kat lay dead on the ground, a pool of blood leaking out around her.**

**"You're no longer in the gang or the family." Bear said. **

**He looked up as Caitlin stepped into the room. "So I take it that you've come for your sister." Bear stated.**

**"Yep. I hate it that she always puts her in situations where you kidnap her. You do know she is my sister. If you wanted a sister you shouldn't have shot yours." Caitlin said. **

**Bear chuckled and pointed to a TV monitor that had Shayla sitting on the floor displayed on it. Caitlin got out her gun and pointed it at Bear. Bear pushed a button and Caitlin saw on the monitor water stared to spray onto Shayla.**

**"You should know that is a water tight room. I'm giving you two options. Try and fight your way past me to try and save your sister or you let me go and save your sister that way." Bear said. **

**Syaoran walked into the room glaring."I've got a better idea. You fight me; she finds her sister and saves her. Caitlin go." Caitlin ran out of the room. Thinking to herself that she would have to thank him later.**

**"So little Wolf we meet again!"**

*****

**Sakura ducked as a guy fired at her then fired back. She was by herself she had been following Syaoran but lost him when guys started to attack her. She had seen Caitlin as she ran past, grabbing Caitlin's attention, Sakura had thrown her an extra box of bullets. Now Sakura was currently hiding behind some wooden crates trying to fend off some ugly looking Bears. She was wondering when the rest of her friends were going to come and help her out. Another bullet whizzed past her head and she clenched her teeth. **

_**'That's it.'**_** She thought. She got out from behind her hiding spot and started shooting killing three guys. She went back to her hiding spot to re-load. Then she heard a familiar voice.**

**"Damn I wish Sakura was here, she got my bloody spare bullets"**

**"Meilin I'm over here." Sakura yelled out. Meilin crawled over to her.**

**"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Meilin said as Sakura gave her some new bullets.**

**"Where are the others?" Sakura asked.**

*****

**Sam got a gun and was in the room the guy he was following lead him. There was a trap door and he was currently fighting Bears off so he could go down and see what's underneath. Just then Eriol ran past the room with half a dozen Bears on his tail. Sam gave a little chuckle seeing Tomoyo running after them shooting as she went. Now back to his problem.**

*****

**Sakura and Meilin watched Eriol and Tomoyo run passed chasing some Bears. Shooting at the Bears they were fighting the girls took off after Eriol and Tomoyo.**

"**I sure hope we can find Syaoran, Sam, Caitlin, Shayla and Chan soon." Sakura said.**

"**I'm sure were bound to come across them. Sooner or later." Meilin said.**

"**I am hoping sooner rather than later." Sakura said then ducked as a Bear came around a corner and fired at them. Meilin shot him in the head.**

"**Damn where are you Chan?" Meilin asked.**

*  


**Syaoran and Bear looked at each other panting.**

**"So little wolf, playing with the big boys now are we?" Syaoran gave him the coldest glare he could muster, a glare that would turn Caitlin cold. Bear shivered. **

**"So, shall we?" Bear said giving Syaoran an invitation. Syaoran held his gun up and they both dived to their left shooting at each other. Bear got up and ran out of the room Syaoran followed after him.**

**Bear tried to outrun him but Syaoran had him pinned. Syaoran aimed his gun and fired off several shots before Bear dived around a corner. Syaoran swore and ran after him.**

**He rounded the corner and ducked as Bear's fist came rushing towards him. Bear caught his ear and Syaoran glared as he came up kicking his leg out to catch Bear off guard.**

"**Best you got kid?" Bear laughed and jumped out of the way. **

"**Fight me and find out." Syaoran snarled.**

**Bear aimed and fired. The bullet pierced the wall near Syaoran's head and water started gushing out. The two watched each other from their positions, eyes glaring holes into one another, while shots and curses could be heard in both Japanese and Chinese from the lower levels.**

**Bear shot off another few rounds and took off before Syaoran could follow. Syaoran took off after Bear and then Bear turned and shot Syaoran in the shoulder then turn to continue running. Syaoran grabbed his shoulder to try to stop the blood from flowing and stumbled a bit. He regained his balance and started after Bear again who was all most out of sight. A few Bears came around a corner in front of Bear.**

"**Get him." Bear yelled and pointed at Syaoran.**

**"Caitlin hurry up will you my boots are wet." Shayla cried. Caitlin had shot at the glass which had no effect. Bullet proof glass. She was trying to at least make a crack in the glass with an axe. It was slowly working there was a little chip in it.**

**"Who gives a damn about your god damn boots?" Caitlin hissed. Suddenly Sam fell into the room through the trap door.**

**"Now are you going to get me out of here? I'm stuck with him." Shayla whined.**

**"I'll be back in a minute." Caitlin said and ran out the door looking for a way up stairs.**

**The room was a mess. Plaster was shattered from stray bullets. Furniture was knocked over, blood was sprayed across the floor and two men stood across from each other breathing heavily.**

**Syaoran had Bear cornered and with no bullets. Syaoran smirked. "Looks like this is going to be easy." Syaoran smirked. He was holding his shoulder where bear had shot him; the blood was seeping through his fingers.**

**"Just so you know Caitlin won't be able to save her sister unless she goes outside and turns the whole water main off." Bear said panting. He threw his gun away. It was useless.**

**"Now you don't need to worry about Caitlin. She's a big girl. I'd be more worried about you." **

**Bear just smiled. "I'm ready to end this. I must admit though, you are the best I've had the pleasure and annoyance to fight." Bear closed his eyes smiling. **

**Syaoran raised his gun and fired. It was his last bullet. Bears body crumbled at his feet. Syaoran walked to a wall and lent against it.**

"**It's finally over. Now I can start a new life." He said then slid to the floor.**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Saraid, Conner, Meiling and Chan where waiting outside for the arrival of Syaoran, Caitlin, Shayla and Sam.**

**"Hope they get here soon, I want to blow this place sky high." Meilin Said.**

**"You're as trigger happy as my niece." Saraid said. Meilin just smiled. Syaoran walked out the door and fell over.**

**"Oh no." Sakura ran to him. Eriol and Chan followed her.**

**"He's bleeding; we have to get him back to the mansion now." Sakura said. **

**Eriol and Chan picked Syaoran up and carried him to the car Saraid and Conner came in Sakura got in the back seat with Syaoran's head lying on her lap. Eriol got in the driver's seat and Chan got in the passenger side.**

**"I'm coming too." Saraid said and got in behind the passenger's seat so she could check what wounds he had.**

**Caitlin ran past dead guys looking for the room with the trap door. She was passing one room when something caught her eye. A rope ladder. She ran in to the room and grabbed the ladder then went back to her search for the other room. She jumped up three steps and entered the room right next to it. She saw that it was the right room. She dropped to the ground and looked through the hole.**

**"How you holding up?" She asked **

**"Not the right time to be asking that." Sam said. The water was getting higher fast. Sam was holding Shayla because the water would have been just over her mouth. She dropped a rope ladder down for Shayla and Sam. Caitlin watched through the trap door as Sam helped Shayla onto the ladder then started climbing himself. She pulled Shayla up then moved out of the way so Sam could get up. **

**"You two look like a couple of drowned rats." She stated smiling in relief.**

**"Thanks. Let's book it out of here." Shayla said and they left to try and find their way out of Bear's hideout.**

**"Finally." Meilin said as Caitlin, Shayla and Sam walked up to them. She pressed a button and Bear's hideout blew sky high. Whoever was left got in or on the remaining cars or bikes and took off to the wolf mansion.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Syaoran winced as Eriol pulled a bullet out of his shoulder.**

**"Good work with that one mate." Eriol said as he put the bullet in a tin next to the bed. Syaoran had awoken up from the pain of the bullet being pulled out. He only passed out due to exhaustion. Sakura walked into the room followed closely by Meilin, Tomoyo, Caitlin and Shayla.**

**"Just wanted to see how you are." Meilin said. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and sat on the bed beside him.**

**"Just a little tired and a little sore." He said. Eriol pulled out a needle and thread so he could sew the wound up. Shayla winced and turned to Caitlin.**

**"Sis if I ever get a bullet in me. Knock me out cold before you do anything." **

**Caitlin smirked. "You have more to worry about than a bullet being in you. If you happen to get kidnapped again or go missing for a long period of time, I'm the one who's going to be putting the bullet in you." Caitlin said and watched her sister gulp.**

**"So going to Aiden's for awhile is out of the question." Shayla said and Caitlin nodded. Saraid walked into the room as this was said.**

**"Don't be so harsh to your sister Caitlin. And no Shayla I'm not letting you out either. Your sister's right about one thing. Not the bullet." Saraid said.**

**"Oh mighty wise woman, can you get these beautiful young ladies out of the room so I can work." Eriol said. **

**Saraid gave him a sceptic glance. "You heard the man. Out." Saraid shooed and all of the women left the room.**

**"Thank you." Eriol yelled after them.**

**Caitlin flopped onto the couch. "Man it's boring not being able to plot against Bear." she said. Sakura sat down next to her. Meilin sat in one of the chairs opposite and Tomoyo sat in the other one. Saraid took Shayla outside to show her how to change the oil in her bike.**

**"I know what you mean." Meilin said and sighed. **

**Caitlin turned to Meilin. "Meilin, do you know why this war was going on?"**

**Meilin just shrugged. "Something to do with Uncle and Bear's father. Syaoran and Bear just continued it and now Syaoran has finished it." She sighed.**

**"Come on girls we can try to think of something to do." Tomoyo said. Then her eyes lit up.**

**"I know what you're thinking Tomoyo and no. We are not going to be your models, I had enough of Li's sisters in China and so has Sakura." Caitlin said. Tomoyo gave them pleading eyes.**

**"And that's how you change your oil." Saraid said wiping her hands on a rag. "If you want to learn some tricks you have to ask your sister. She got the family genes on that one." Shayla nodded. **

**Saraid has been telling her all about her father. Apparently he was some great motorbike rider and that's where Caitlin got it from, because their grandfather was pretty good as well. Shayla and Saraid walked into the house to see Sakura, Meilin and Caitlin dressed up with Tomoyo running around with pins and a measuring tape. Shayla laughed.**

**"Remind me why I put up with this?" Caitlin said. Sam walked into the room and started laughing.**

**"Caitlin you can't come dirt bike riding in that." Sam said. Caitlin hitched up the dress and started chasing Sam around the house.**

**Two years later**

**It was a beautiful spring day. Plus it was Caitlin's and Sam's wedding day. Cherry blossom petals rained down on them from the numerous trees around them. Caitlin stood at the altar in this beautiful white low cut sweeping gown that Tomoyo made for her.**

**"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. **

**They were in China in Yelan's back garden. It was decorated beautifully. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Shayla where all wearing the same dress; purple, low cut and straight. They stood on one side of Caitlin while Syaoran, Eriol and Sam's second in command Fa stood on the other side of Sam all of the men were wearing black tucks and white shirts.**

*****

**Caitlin handed a now 18 year old Shayla a glass of Champaign.**

**"This stuff tastes awful but if we don't at least look like were drinking it Yelan will have our heads." Caitlin whispered conspiratorially. Shayla giggled and took the glass handed to her.**

**"Where's my marshmallow." Sam said coming towards Caitlin and Shayla.**

**"I'm not a marshmallow." Caitlin said. Shayla took this opportunity to sneak away. **

**Sakura and Syaoran walked up to them. "I wouldn't be calling her that. She owns you now." Syaoran said and Caitlin smirked.**

**"You're meant to be on my side man." Sam said pulling a face. Sakura dragged Caitlin to the dance floor where Tomoyo and Meilin joined them. They got into pairs and started waltzing together.**

**"Do you think our guys will ever grow up?" Tomoyo asked waltzing with Meilin.**

**"I sure hope so otherwise I'm married to a boy." Caitlin said dancing with Sakura.**

**"And I'm going to be married to one in two months." Sakura said. Meilin laughed. They watched Syaoran, Sam, Eriol and Chan walk into the house.**

**"You can always have a long engagement like me." Meilin said. They switched partners so Caitlin was dancing with Meilin and Sakura was dancing with Tomoyo. They giggled as they watched Yelan go into the house. **

**"I wonder what aunty Yelan is going to do." Meilin said as they watched the door waiting for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long. Sam and Syaoran came running out of the house with Eriol and Chan on their tails. The girls laughed and stoped dancing.**

**"Excuse me I'm going to see what kind of trouble my sister has got herself into." Caitlin said as she watched Shayla and Saraid disappear around the corner.**

**As Caitlin came around the corner she saw what Shayla had done. The hummer that Caitlin and Sam where going to the airport in had tin cans hanging from the back of it with **_**'Just Married**_**' written across the back in shaving cream.**

**"Why you little shit." Caitlin yelled. **

**That's when Saraid and Shayla saw her. They golped and turned around to see Caitlin with murder in her eyes. Shayla hitched up her dress and took off running. Caitlin hitched up hers and took off after her. Caitlin and Shayla where running round and round the head bridle table. **

**Then, all of a sudden, Shayla tripped and landed in the cake. Caitlin stopped and glared at her. Shayla licked her hand. "Nice." She said. Then she scooped some cake up with her other hand and offered it to Caitlin. "Cake?" She asked smiling sweetly.**

*****

**One year later.**

**Shayla got off her bike and headed up to the door. She pressed the bell and waited. A very pregnant Sakura answered the door.**

**"You're the last one to arrive." She said. Shayla nodded. Sakura lead her into Syaoran's office. When she entered she saw that indeed she was the last one here.**

**"How goes it leader of the Phoenix?" Sam asked. Caitlin hit him. Caitlin had decided to hand over leadership to Shayla when she married Sam. At the moment Saraid and Shayla share the leadership. **

**Shayla smirked. "How goes it oh slave to my big sister." Shayla stuck her tongue out at Sam then sat between Tomoyo and her Aunt.**

**"Now that we are all here I have some news." Syaoran said.**

**"Well it can't be that Sakura's pregnant because we already know that one. Wait. You're moving back to Japan?" Sam said getting a glare from Sakura.**

**"Shut up Sam." Sakura said.**

**"I'm married to a child." Caitlin stated.**

**"No it's about the last one of us to walk in. Saraid, Caitlin." Caitlin and Saraid joined Syaoran and they turned to Shayla. Caitlin pulled a jewellery container from her pocket.**

**"Shayla your sister and I believe that you are ready to take full responsibility for the Phoenix gang." Saraid said. Caitlin opened the container in it was the necklace that belongs to the leaders wife or the female leader.**

**"In front of these witnesses I Caitlin Cowan, the leader of the Phoenixes step down and select Shayla Thomas to take my place." Caitlin said she placed the necklace around Shayla's neck. Everyone in the room applauded.**

**Later that night Sakura walked into her and Syaoran's room to see him sitting on the bed looking at a photograph.**

*

"**What's the matter?" Sakura asked sitting down beside him.**

"**I'm just wondering what my father would say if he was here." Syaoran smiled at her. "I know what he'd say about Sam being married 'That boys got a screw loose somewhere. He told me he'd never get married no matter what.'" Syaoran looked back at the photo.**

"**I can't believe Caitlin's married '**_**The Protector'**_**. It's great to think that two people who wouldn't think of getting married did. It just proves that there is someone out there for everyone." Syaoran smiled at her and they kissed.**

"**I'm just glad that Bear is finally gone. Now I won't have to worry about my children having to take over after me." Syaoran said after they broke from the kiss. Sakura smiled and rubbed her belly. Syaoran lent and kissed Sakura's belly then kissed Sakura on the lips.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Hi to all of you out there who read this story. It is finished again (YAY). Black Wolf Two and myself would like to thank you for reading our story and we hoped you like it. I know it didnt chang much from the first one. What can I say you make many mistakes on the road to becoming a writer and you first story no matter how much you want to fix things and change bit will never change from who you are and what it is.**

**So thank you again for reading and goodnight.**

**Black Wolf One.**


End file.
